


A Sweet Shift of Scales

by Catastra_Fey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (that means two dicks because snake anatomy??), Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Consensual Biting, Danger, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, Hemipenis, Human Sawamura Daichi, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Art, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Displays, Mating Rituals, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Naga! Kuroo Tetsurou, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Tail Sex, Threats, Threats of Violence, Violence, unusual anatomy, very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/pseuds/Catastra_Fey
Summary: When Daichi seeks shelter from a terrible storm, he never expects to face down a frightening magical creature in his shelter. But he finds that his bravery and compassion will lead to a great many more things he never would have suspected, as he steps into a world beyond the experience of mortals and finds something he never really knew he was missing.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 197
Kudos: 363





	1. Courage or Folly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finnthebunneh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnthebunneh/gifts).



> Hello and welcome! This whole story was greatly informed and inspired by the art and musings of the incredibly skilled and talented Finnthebunneh!! Her beautiful art has been an inspiration to so many of us and I can't thank her enough for everything she has brought to the fandoms she creates for. In all my love for fantasy, her kurodai naga au has struck a chord with me from the first time I discovered her art for it and I am so very happy to be writing within it with her permission! Many of the story beats are Finn's ideas, so massive credit to her for so much of this. 
> 
> I'll be posting a few links to her art of this au in the chapter notes, so please go to her [twitter](https://twitter.com/finnthebunneh) and [tumblr](https://finnthebunneh.tumblr.com/) and scream some love at her! Here is the first I'll share so you can really see what [naga Kuroo](https://finnthebunneh.tumblr.com/post/188797762202/gently-courting-the-little-human-he-fell-so-hard) looks like! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and thank you Finn for all the joy you bring us!

Daichi swallowed hard, his heart racing and throat burning as his eyes darted between the cave opening and torrential downpour and the rustling at the back of the cave in pitch darkness. The mule had bolted, tatters of the rope that had held it strewn across the ground. If he fled the cave, it meant abandoning all the supplies he'd spent the last two weeks and his entire savings acquiring for the little town of Miyagi. Supplies that would be needed by the people who put their trust in him. 

But whatever was moving around in the darkness had to be huge, a dry rustling accompanied by what sounded like a deep growl. He'd already doused the little fire he'd made, and he crouched low behind a rock, squeezing himself close to the wall. Maybe if he was just quiet and still enough, whatever it was would settle back down and he could see out the storm before dragging the cart from the den. He hated to admit it, but Suga had been right. He really shouldn't have gone without a warrior.

His reasons were good and numerous, he'd taken the trip twice before with no trouble, warriors were expensive, the stories about beasts in the mountains were usually exaggerated...yet none of those well thought through and argued reasons were holding much purchase against the fear coursing through his veins. He said a silent prayer to the gods he would live to hear Suga tell him he told him so. 

Lightning flashed outside and he peeked toward the back of the cave. Something was moving, shifting among the rocks, huge coils moving over one another. A dragon perhaps? They were intelligent and could be reasoned with, were known for sometimes being benevolent even. If it was a dragon then he could...

“I can smell you, human.” Daichi slapped a hand over his mouth to try to slow his breathing. The voice wasn't as deep and echoing as a dragon should be, but lighter, even a bit thin. As if it had come from a human throat. As he watched a hand slip from the mass of coils, not a human hand exactly, but large enough to fit around his waist and tipped in long and wicked looking claws. Not a dragon. As the lightning flashed again, he saw the outline of a full torso and head, more than twice the size of a human man, maybe three times as large, and he bolted toward the cave entrance. 

Just as the sound and smell of the rain overtook him, the first few droplets wetting his face, his legs tangled in something and he fell. Whatever had wrapped around his legs dragged him back into the darkness, a musty smell of iron filling his nostrils as the thing's tail wound around him all the way up to his chest. The squeeze was already suffocating as those huge hands came down on either side of him and the creature loomed over him, breathing ragged, hot breaths against him. He beat at the scales with his fists, but they were unyielding. Another flash of lightning drew his gaze up to the face that hovered over him, and he stilled in shock at the golden eyes that stared down at him.

He was not horrific, at least not in the brief glimpses that Daichi had of him. His features looked handsome, ethereal, wide curving mouth that did not smile, long slender ears that looked delicate to the touch. Wild black hair fell over one side of his face, but still his eyes were bright, the only expression that Daichi could read was that of regret. He gasped as the coils tightened further around him and he let out a strangled plea.

“Please. Don't.” The creature grimaced in pain, one hand moving to cup gently against the side of his head, though its palm was so large, thumb grazing gently across his brow, the vicious looking claw barely ruffling through his hair. 

“I'm sorry. If I don't eat, I'll die and you...you smell so good.” That beautiful face lowered to him, inhaling deeply against his shoulder. The sharp smell of iron increased and he glanced down to see an array of dark wounds along the creature's neck and back. It was injured. A spark of memory brought him back to the tales Elder Ukai used to spin about the magical creatures of the mountain, how the nagas could and did eat people, but they didn't have to and some chose not to. His hands found the beast's face, skin a bit cool, but pliant like a human's, and his fingers trailed along its temples, into soft hair. 

“You're injured. Please, I can help you.” 

“Your death will be quick, nearly painless. I'm sorry, but without food...gods forgive me.” His nose nuzzled against Daichi's jaw and he knew that he had to act fast to save his life. The thing's mouth was easily large enough to fit around his throat, and he felt that hot breath blow against him much closer this time. 

“Wait! My cart! There's food in it! Enough for me for another week, but perhaps enough to tide you over? I know a bit of triage and I'm more useful to you alive, I swear it.” He didn't rightly know where this boldness was coming from, but there was no time for second guessing. He felt the coils around him loosen and the eyes that looked up at him were pleading. This creature didn't want to eat him. It needed his help. And Daichi's heart was not a place that allowed for someone in need to go without aid. 

The serpentine tail that had been wrapped around him had released enough that he could slip free. He shimmied out from under the beast, who looked at him with mournful eyes, mouth still opened part way to reveal vicious looking fangs. It was trusting him. 

He walked toward the cart, keeping his pace even and looking back at it regularly, holding its gaze. He pulled the crate of rations free and carried it back over to where the naga had now slumped to the ground. He took out a whole bag full of apples, a loaf of bread, some hard cheese and dried meats. 

“You should run. I could eat all of this and you and still be hungry.” 

“When the storm passes tomorrow, I can hunt for us both. You're in bad shape from what I can tell and I'm not leaving you to die.” His voice was firm with conviction and his hands only shook a little as he pressed an apple between parted lips. A smooth, warm tongue darted against his fingertips. He really hoped this was the right decision. But there was something in his gut telling him that despite this very dangerous situation, this beast meant him no harm.

“Why, human? Your people are right to fear my kind. Why take such a risk? Are you simple?” Daichi scoffed in reply and tugged gently on a tuft of soft hair. 

“Keep insulting the person shoving food in your mouth. That's a great plan. If you were gonna eat me, you would have done it already. Now, I can't patch your wounds up in the dark, but at first light I'll take a look at them. I'm Sawamura, by the way. I'd rather not just be referred to as 'human' while I'm helping you.”

“Sa'amura...” he whispered groggily. Close enough, Daichi figured. “Kuroo. You may call me Kuroo.” By the time the last of his food supply disappeared in Kuroo's maw, the creature was mostly asleep, his breaths even and body still, eyes closed. Daichi sat back against the curving snake tail, exhaustion heavy in his limbs from fear and waning adrenaline. The warm scales had just enough give while relaxed that he too drifted into sleep. Tomorrow would be an interesting day. 

**

Tetsurou curled in on himself, letting out a low whimper. Hunger gnawed at him, though it had been dulled a bit by the morsels the human had provided the night before. His body ached terribly, the deep scores in his softer flesh throbbed. He was cold, needed the sun, but moving was so hard and he couldn't risk being outside when other predators might smell his blood. Misery clutched at his heart.

He had been stupid to let his morals outweigh his survival needs. He'd had every intention to simply crush the little man, his sturdy frame would have provided enough sustenance to at least get his wounds to heal as he slept, kept him warm. But he was slow and weak and the thought of simply crushing him was so deplorable...he'd thought to lull him with his bite, the venom relaxing his muscles and causing that heightened state of arousal that made mammals hazy and pliant, but he had pleaded and Tetsurou's heart couldn't take it. 

His scent and his warmth had made Tetsurou salivate but he had found himself just as desperate for kindness, when those hands had soothed across his face, it had overcome the power of his hunger. No one had touched him like that in so long. And he had released him, knowing he would run, that he should run. But he hadn't. He'd brought his meager stores to Tetsurou, fed him, and then foolishly slept with his sturdy little back against Tetsurou's scales. His warmth had been so comforting. 

But of course, when the light had woken him, the human had gone. The cart still sat at the entrance of his den. Maybe if he made his way over to it, it would have more food? It was doubtful he would be so fortunate as to have something else wander into his den. He just had to...

A shadow fell over the entrance and he reacted instinctively, coiling and hissing, baring his fangs and shaking his tail so that it beat against the stone in a staccato of warning. A strange, though small silhouette stepped in the doorway and he smelled the rich scent of blood, prey blood, and his hunger mounted, roaring back to life. He widened his mouth further, letting his venomous fangs unfold. 

“Whoa, whoa! Calm down, it's just me, Kuroo-sama!” As his vision cleared, he could make out the human, his arms raised. Behind him was a makeshift litter, two boar carcasses lashed down to it with rope. He had a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder, a cloth rucksack over the other. Tetsurou blinked at him in amazement, his fangs collapsing back against the roof of his mouth. He...he had come back? 

“Wha-what? But you...why would you come back? I tried to eat you!” He slumped down, relaxing against his scales as his body loosened back out. Sawamura frowned at him, those deep brown eyes so honest and genuine.

“I said I would help you.” He said it like it was the simplest and only truth, as if no other option were available. Tetsurou huffed out a sigh. He was in no condition to fight him on it, regardless. “Now, I was able to get two boars, and I've already eaten enough for me. I brought back some berries and mushrooms for me, so you can have what's left of both of them. It will take me a few minutes, but I gathered some things to make a poultice for your wounds. So you can eat while I do that.” He dragged the litter over, placing him with reach of Tetsurou's hands and tail. Over the scent of animal and blood, he could smell the human's sweat and, despite his calm demeanor, the tinge of fear that was sharp in his nose. The beast part of him was still hungry for more than just boar, a distant memory resurfacing of the soft give of human flesh, their sweet blood, the crunch of their delicate bones...

But he had given that up so very long ago. The other few nagas who lived on the mountain had sneered at his empathy, but how could he eat something that could carry on a conversation? Something that, from the waist up anyway, looked so much like them, had their facial expressions and tiny hands with stubby fingers that articulated just as well as theirs? Why, when there were so many stupid prey animals in their territories that there was no need to hunt the intelligent creatures? Many decades had passed since he had felt any inclination to eat one, not that he happened upon them often. 

Sawamura's return was reinforcing that decision. Yes, they had of course encountered dangerous humans who had hunted them. But where there was potential for evil, there was also potential for good. Good that may have come about right when he needed it most. His tail wrapped around the carcasses, dragging them back further into the cave. He would be vulnerable while he ate, so he distanced himself from both the mouth of the cave and Sawamura. 

As Tetsurou's jaw unhinged around the first boar, his coils constricting and crunching the bones so he could swallow it more easily, he kept watch on the human. Sawamura sat on the ground, back to him, and laid out several things. He smashed the ingredients together with a stone, adding some water and creating a pungent paste that tickled Tetsurou's nose even from this distance. 

As he swallowed around the second boar, eating them much faster than he normally would given his ravenous hunger, he felt exhaustion overtake him again. That terrible ache was at least subsiding, his belly full of warmth, but he needed to sleep and allow digestion to take all his energy. He crawled over to where Sawamura was seated, collapsing next to him, his head pillowed on his forearms. He lay on his belly so that his wounds were exposed and studied the human. 

The morning softly illuminated his tanned features, that pink blush of health his species had, so pleasant to gaze upon. He had short dark hair, broad shoulders and chest. His clothes were worn, but well made and hugged him in a comfortable way. He was young, strong, his heartbeat sturdy in the quiet of the den. Warmth seemed to radiate from him. He was...handsome. For a human. He turned to gaze at Tetsurou, those honeyed brown eyes moving across him with wonder.

“Thank you. For helping me. It would have been wiser to run.” Those eyes flickered down his body to the brutal wounds. 

“I don't know about that. You're...the most amazing thing I've ever seen.” Tetsurou huffed again, chuckling low, but his tail flicked against the stone in pleasure. He was a bit embarrassed, skin and bones as he was, but most humans never saw the magical creatures of the mountain. With no article for comparison, he supposed he probably was something incredible to little human.

“You humans are so easy to impress. I'm barely alive and you are still gawking. I really was going to eat you, you know. Any other naga would have.” Sawamura's eyes fell away as he began to spread the paste onto some large leaves. 

“What happened to you? I can't imagine there are many things out there that could cause you much trouble. Was it a dragon?” Tetsurou smiled at that, his lidded eyes drifting back over to Sawamura who looked at him, wide-eyed. His naivete was kind of...cute.

“No, the dragons here are elusive and vain. They would only fight as a last resort. No, this was my own fault.” The weight of the complexities of the situation pressed on him. He didn't really have the energy to tell the whole story in a way that a human would understand. He had been so lonely for years now. The other nagas avoided him since his brash decision to forego considering humans as prey and his urging that they all consider it as well. While they were solitary creatures, they gathered twice a year, once to spend mating season together and again to speak and reconnect. It had been several decades now since he had joined them, unable to face their scorn and contempt. 

What that meant though was that he had to be doubly vigilant in guarding his territory, as the others would not aid him. This past winter had been crippling, and when it had come time to rouse from hibernation, he simply...hadn't. Another year of hunting and guarding alone, of merely existing because that was all he could do...sleep had been preferable. So he'd remained curled at the back of his den, weeks slipping by as he fought the urge to fully awaken. 

By the time he could no longer ignore it, he had pushed his body to its limits and was on the edge of starvation. He hadn't really allowed himself to consider the consequences when he'd been grasping desperately at the oblivion of sleep, but as he crawled weakly from his den, fear gripped at him. He'd made it safely to the nearest water source, and eaten a few fruits on the way, but he needed meat in order to recover. The sharp and savory scent of blood had drawn him, desperate and ravenous, until he had found the freshly killed creature, letting claws and teeth sink in to it with relish. 

He had not considered that his territory had been unguarded for weeks now. He had not considered what had killed the thing. 

The weight that had crashed into him knocked the breath from his lungs and he'd screamed as vicious claws had raked across his back and neck. He'd writhed and freed himself, coming face to face with a vicious lamia, her fangs bared in aggression. Had he been in good shape, he could have taken her easily, crushed her lion body in his coils, smaller as she was, but he was weak and the injury she'd done him was deep. Lamia were dark creatures and she would kill him without hesitation if he couldn't run her off. He lashed his tail in threat and hissed at her, fangs fully extended. 

“Leave my territory and I will forgive this trespass and attack as ignorance,” he'd growled to her, and he'd watched her calculate her chances of success. Like the naga, lamia had humanoid upper bodies, giving her the four lion claws, but also an additional two claws at the ends of strong arms. While they looked delicate in their upper torso, they were still dangerous with all of those weapons at their disposal. 

“You look weak and thin, naga. Half dead already. I think I'll finish what nature has started, hmm?” She sneered wickedly at him, crouching into an attack position.

Only battle adrenaline had saved him. He'd had just enough strength to rear up, flexing his thin but still muscular frame, his coils undulating in hypnotic directions, which made him appear bigger and longer. It made him tall enough to look down on her from under his fringe. 

“Your gamble, little cat.” He watched her second guess. Then, lightning fast, she sprung in the opposite direction, snatching up the downed prey and darting back into the forest. He'd just barely had the strength to drag himself back to his den. His fate had seemed sealed. But just two days later this little human had appeared, like a gift from the gods, and as he felt the first press of a leaf and the paste against his wounds, tensing and growling, he hoped he'd made the right decision. 

“Sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Apologies, these might hurt a bit at first, but they should help any infection and promote healing. Uh, well, in humans they do anyway. I guess...shit, I didn't really think that it might be different for you.”

“It's fine.” He was aware of the cold press into his wounds, but also of small, warm fingers against his skin, and it was soothing. He was almost asleep when he felt the warmth from Sawamura's body next to his face a final leaf was placed over the wounds on his neck. He didn't even think, just moved forward to nuzzle his face against the human's leg, and that gentle, warm hand moved across his cheek once again. 

“It'll be okay. I'm not going to leave until you're better. My thanks for, you know, not eating me.” He laughed softly and the sound moved through Tetsurou like a ray of sunlight. He thought briefly that he should be ashamed, putting his life in the hands of this human, but what choice did he have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're unsure what a Lamia looks like, (as they have different descriptions based on the lore) [here](https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Lamia) is an image of what I am imagining for you!


	2. Denial or Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another gorgeous Finn [creation](https://finnthebunneh.tumblr.com/post/180965898737/kurodai-mid-birthday-weekend-day-3-bodyguard-do) of our beautiful protagonists <3

As had become usual, Daichi woke before Kuroo, the morning light barely peeking through the cave entrance. The scales he had begun the night resting on were curled around him, warm and dry, smooth under his palms. Several days had passed, and each one made him more comfortable around the great creature, who drowsed peacefully a few feet from him. 

That first night, he hadn't meant to fall asleep against him, but exhaustion had overtaken his better senses. But he'd also noticed that Kuroo often shivered in his sleep, and when Daichi was against his scales, he seemed to do so less. So it had become ritual that after the big snake had fallen asleep, he would rest against the coils, and each time when he woke, they would be wrapped somewhat protectively around where he lay. 

He needed to change Kuroo's dressings, so he pushed to his feet, careful to step over his tail, and wandered over to where the remaining poultice and fresh leaves were. He settled into the curve of the naga's abdomen, lifting the old leaves one by one to toss aside. His wounds were healing well, and as Daichi let his eyes wander over the rest of him, he saw that he was filling out better already. He'd been blinded by wonder that first day, but he recalled how thin and emaciated the humanoid parts of him had looked, and was relieved to see that the stark outline of his ribs was beginning to soften. His skin had been so cool at first, but now, as his fingertips brush against his body at the edges of the wounds, he was warm, almost like human skin would be. It was weird, how quickly he'd become used to touching the magnificent creature, though almost always while he slept. He was only awake for a few hours during the day, and then didn't speak much aside from teasing Daichi about eating him and how foolish he was to stay. 

He lived for a few rare moments where the naga's features had softened as he drifted lazily into sleep. He could tell from the dim light that his scales were dark, those of his underbelly a reddish hue, but he longed to see him in the sun. It would probably do him good to be in the sun as well, and to have the sticky remnants of the poultice cleaned off. With the daily application, he was getting a bit...well, smelly. 

“Kuroo-sama,” he said, low and soft, placing a hand on the naga's broad shoulder. Those heavy lidded golden eyes cracked open just a hair, and there was a rustle as scales shifted along the dry ground. A deep rumble came from him in acknowledgment, but he didn't rise. “It would be best if we could clean these wounds. The river isn't far from here, do you think you could make it there?” 

Kuroo's eyes opened farther and he looked back down the length of his body, rising up a little on his arms. His face twisted in disgust and for a moment Daichi worried that they were not the kind of creature to bathe in water. 

“Old gods, I smell like a long dead thing, how have you managed? Your nose must be very weak. It would be dangerous for me to bathe at the river's edge, but my grotto is not much farther. You may wait here or accompany me.” He raised up slowly, stretching to his full height which Daichi had not witnessed before. When raised up fully, he was almost twice Daichi's height, an imposing figure under any circumstances. He approached the mouth of the cave with reluctance, and after grabbing his bow and quiver, Daichi followed. 

He was blinded by the bright sun momentarily, but blinking away his sensitivity, he was greeted by the divine sight of the naga before him, face and hands raised toward the sun reverently. For all the awe Daichi had experienced when looking at him in the dim light of the cave, it was nothing compared to seeing him with the sun casting him in stark brilliance. His hair was deep black against pale flesh, a cool cast to it instead of the red of his own. Where the skin faded into scales, they were a deep matte black, his underbelly a brilliant crimson which spread like fingers up in stripes at several points along his body. While the scales appeared a bit cloudy, they were still magnificent in the sun, but as Kuroo turned to him, looking down at himself, his face took on a ruddy, reddish color.

“Ah, I am in such a state, please do not look too closely.” He looked down at his hands but Daichi only gave him a perplexed look.

“You're kidding, right?” 

“Well,” Kuroo huffed, the edge of smirk toying at the edge of his wide mouth, “if you're impressed by this, just wait.”

As he moved through the forest, he was all grace, weaving among the trees, and Daichi had to rush to keep up with him. Watching his long tail was almost mesmerizing, gliding easily over the foliage. His long ears moved just a bit and he stopped many times to smell the air, but within only a few minutes they were ducking under a viney curtain into a cave, where the sound of rushing water echoed in the cool darkness. 

He stopped, momentarily blind in the new dark, but scales wrapped around his waist, lifting him and carrying him forward. As they came around a corner which glowed lightly, the sound of water intensified and beyond the imposing silhouette of Kuroo before him, a waterfall came into view, glittering from the daylight behind it. Kuroo rushed toward it, crashing through the wall of water and taking Daichi with him before he could barely squeak in complaint. 

Wiping the clear water from his eyes, a fairy tale sight greeted Daichi, stealing the breath from his lungs. A crystal pool of blue water collected at the base of the waterfall, surrounded by smooth, dark stones. Thick forest grew up around it, making it feel private and wild, untouched by the likes of men. The sun pierced through the circular opening in the canopy of old trees and doused them in warm light. It almost felt sacred, like a place of magic that Daichi shouldn't be a part of. 

He was almost startled as his feet met the smooth stones beneath shallow water, the tail releasing him. Kuroo sank into the pool, the middle clearly being much deeper. His whole lower body disappeared beneath the surface and he dunked his head under, splashing back up with dramatic flair. And Daichi...

He couldn't look away. Here, at this distance and the water hiding Kuroo's lower half, he could almost be...just a man. Just a beautiful man with somewhat strange features. His back and arms were strong, the dust washed away revealing patterns of old scars along his skin. Water ran in sparkling rivulets across the planes of his body, muscular and firm, and new thoughts began to stir within Daichi. Thoughts that were shocking, impossible, absolutely unreasonable, and he turned his gaze away from Kuroo as he felt his face begin to heat. It would be one thing if he was truly imagining him as just a man but...

As he slipped his sopping wet shirt from his shoulders, the shadow of those thoughts pressed against him. Large hands tipped in dark claws, a mouth of sharp teeth and smooth tongue, a slip of scales...no. No, that wasn't allowed. It wasn't normal for people to think such things about creatures, magical and half humanoid or not. He wrung out his shirt with fervor, desperate to banish such forbidden things from his heart. 

“Sa'amura, come join me in the pool,” came the snake's lilting voice and Daichi turned to see him resting on his arms at the edge, his wet hair pushed away from his face revealing him in a way he hadn't seen before. His features were angular and so roguishly handsome that Daichi felt his jaw clench. He watched the water ripple as his tail moved just beneath the surface. 

“Ah, no, I'm fine. I'll wash up later, I still have to hunt.”

“Don't be foolish. Rest for the evening. I don't need to eat today and you have enough food at the cave to tide you over. Come enjoy this place. You're the only human ever to have seen it.” He twisted away, spiraling his body through the small pond, looking like a perfect dream. Daichi looked down at his soaked pants and boots. Perhaps it was foolish, to be so modest in front of a creature who didn't wear clothes, who was uninterested in his species. His earlier thoughts were the only things keeping him embarrassed and they were certainly aberrant. Just a side effect of being alone for so long. For being the in the presence of such a magnificent being. 

He kicked off his boots, emptying them of water and lay them on the warm stones in the sun. With unsure fingers he untied the belt at his waist and slid his soggy pants off, ringing them out as well before laying them out next to his shirt. The day was warm and the water warmer and as he turned, he saw Kuroo lounging against the opposite bank, arms cushioning his head and eyes appearing closed. He made for the deeper water quickly, sighing in relief as the level raised above his waist. He peered over at Kuroo to see one golden eye cracked lazily open. 

“Your people are so strange. Why do you have such concern about your bodies? This is the first time I've even seen one of you without your coverings.” He dipped low in the water so that it came up to his nose, moving gracefully toward Daichi and he sucked in a breath as Kuroo approached. Watching him move through the water like that, like a predator, made Daichi feel all the more vulnerable. The naga cocked his head, eyes dropping to the one article that Daichi still wore. “What is that?”

His hand found the familiar amulet that fell low on his chest, a gift from his dearest friends. They'd known how much he loved dragons, how much he longed to see one, and so they had saved up and pitched in to buy him the beautiful bronze scale. Asahi had wrapped it expertly in a dark braided cord and it hung low, just above his navel, about the size of the palm of his hand. It glittered a bit in the sun, and he smiled down at it fondly. It was his good luck charm, his reminder that there would always be people who loved him and appreciated him, even when he was lonely and far from home. 

“It's a dragon scale that my friends bought for me. A good luck charm of sorts.” Kuroo's long, claw-tipped fingers wrapped around it, startling Daichi as he pulled his hand away. It looked so small in Kuroo's palm, a slight tug pulling him toward the beast. He felt himself flush as Kuroo raised his head all the way above the surface, a smirk pulled across his mouth. Golden eyes flashed up at him. 

“I'm sorry, dearest human, but this is no dragon scale.”

“Wh-what! Yes it is!” 

“No.” Kuroo snickered, sliding his thumb over it. “This is a wyvern scale. A nice one, to be sure. But no dragon scale would be this small or ruddy. And dragons do not shed their scales or fangs like most of us, the magic runs thicker in their blood. The only way to acquire a dragon scale is to kill them. Trust me when I tell you, the only humans to have such things are solitary hunters and kings.” He let the scale drop back against Daichi's chest, and anger and embarrassment clawed at him. Anger that his friends had been duped by the merchant, not knowing how much money they had wasted on it. It wasn't like any of them had ever seen a wyvern either. Embarrassment that he had so surely told this magical creature something of this world and been wrong. And he wouldn't stop looking at him, just carefully regarding him with those piercing eyes and sly smile, just a bit too close for comfort. 

“Right, well, it doesn't matter. It's still a gift from the people I care for. It doesn't mean any less to me.” An unreadable expression crossed Kuroo's face at his words and he dipped below the surface of the water entirely. He tried not to think about just how revealed he was beneath the gentle ripples, taking the opportunity to scrub at his skin in the soothing water as the surface fell placid. 

Long minutes passed without a hint of a disturbance in the glassy pond, and uncertainty began to gnaw at him. Surely Kuroo wouldn't leave him out here? He waded out deeper into the water, looking for any sign in the depths of Kuroo's presence, but everything seemed still. Only the sounds of rustling leaves and birds filled the serene grotto as he paddled in place.

“Kuroo-sama?” he almost whispered. In response he felt movement in water where his feet kicked, a shifting current, though nothing touched him. Looking down, he saw a whorl of red in the darkness, and then a face, which broke the surface close enough to splash him. Kuroo grinned, almost level with him and he had the feeling that he was surrounded by those powerful coils, felt something brush against his calf. Kuroo's fangs seemed to glisten in the sunlight.

“Yes, Sawamura? You were not concerned for me, were you?” Daichi frowned at his teasing lilt and splashed water in his face, which seemed to surprise him, as he sputtered. It made him laugh, right up until a wall of water nearly exploded over him as a thick tail slammed down next to him, burying him in a wave. Already pushed halfway to the shore, he clamored the rest of the way out, turning just in time to see Kuroo unfurl from the water. 

New awe took him as the scales that had once been cloudy now gleamed like black and red gemstones in the sun. He could swear the naga gave him a suggestive grin as he gracefully moved to a flat, dark stone, laying himself out to sun luxuriously. His red scales were so vibrant they looked like blood and he stretched languidly. He was so entranced by looking over Kuroo's long body, he almost missed the way he was being regarded in equal measure. He bristled and flushed, moving quickly over to his clothes to pull on his still damp pants. 

“You should sun with me, Sawamura, your lower half is pale.”

“You should not be staring at my lower half!”

“You were staring at mine?” 

“Yeah, well, yours is...” Kuroo perked up, passing him what certainly seemed like a sultry look. Daichi sighed and made his way over, sitting on the rock next to Kuroo's prostrate form. “I've already told you. You're the most marvelous and wondrous thing I've ever seen. And while I'm glad you're feeling better, you don't have to give me such a hard time about it. Humans just aren't comfortable exposing ourselves.” 

“I suppose if our sex organs were on display, we may feel similar. Still, it seems foolish.” Daichi flushed at his words but looked back as Kuroo rolled away from him. The wounds on his back looked healthy, the flesh turning pink and the bruising having yellowed to near healed. A few more days and then he would be well enough that Daichi could return home. There was a pang of something deep in him at that thought, but he buried it immediately. He leaned back against the stone and let the warm sun lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? Cat wrote another UST charged river scene? Say it isn't so! #sorrynotsorry


	3. Trust or Concession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Tamago is Japanese for egg :)
> 
> More beautiful Finn [art](https://finnthebunneh.tumblr.com/post/179734072332/my-little-human-lover) !

Three more days passed, with comfortable conversation filling the space between them. When Tetsurou wasn’t suppressing the thought, he recognized the happiness he was experiencing as greater than what he had known for many years. His life had been so solitary, and this lovely little feisty human was bringing color back into his days in a way he couldn’t have imagined. As the strength in his muscles improved and his wounds continued to heal, an edge of fear slipped between his scales.

Once he was better, then Sawamura would leave. Even now, he was feigning some helplessness to convince him to stay, but the human’s eyes drifted toward the small cart more and more often as the time passed. He thought about breaking it, making it so Sawamura couldn’t return, but he had a feeling he would not win that scenario. He didn’t want the way those deep brown eyes looked at him to change.

He’d never taken the time to study humans before and the more he watched Sawamura, the more intrigued he became. He hadn’t gotten nearly a good enough look at his sturdy legs at the grotto and his shyness only drew Tetsurou even more. Humans were so vulnerable, nothing protected any part of them, and something about that was...fascinating. Even when he ate, he chewed each small bite carefully, his throat obviously not made to adjust to the size of his food.

Once, Tetsurou had woken before him, Sawamura’s warm body leaning against his scales. His face had been so soft in sleep, chest rising and falling with steady breaths. He’d brushed his knuckles along Sawamura’s cheek, wary of using his fingertips for fear of his claws damaging the warm and tender flesh. He’d thought that their skin would be like his, but it was different, softer and plusher.  
He supposed he should have known that, from decades before, when humans were just prey animals, but it wasn’t until now that he had cared. That he had been gentle with one.

He didn’t want Sawamura to leave. But after all he’d done for him, for all he’d sacrificed and braved, for Tetsurou to sabotage him into staying for his own selfish want for companionship...he could not justify that. Their time together was drawing to a close.

“You will leave soon, to go back to your own kind, yes?” he finally just asked, trying to control the disappointment in his voice. He watched Sawamura’s gaze slip away from him, into the past or perhaps the future, and he glanced back at the wagon once more.

“Ah, yeah, I really should. Though without Tamago, it will be slow going.” Kuroo tilted his head in confusion at the response.

“Without...egg?”

“Oh, sorry, no, Tamago is my mule. I know, it’s a weird name, but that’s what I get for letting the village kids name her. I hope she is okay.” He smiled somewhat wistfully, a sweet hope rising in him that was tangible enough that Tetsurou could feel it. “If she is, you’ll watch out for her, won’t you?”

He rose from his curled up position by Sawamura's fire and wandered toward the mouth of the cave without a word. The sun had just set and the night creatures barely begun their romp. He spoke a few words in the old language, quiet so as not to disturb the greater sleeping creatures, but the little ones would feel its power. He felt Sawamura walk up beside him, the weight of his gaze like a warm and gentle hand.

A moon sprite glimmered amidst the trees, fluttering to him and lighting upon his outstretched hand. She fit within the palm of his hand and bowed low, her delicate and luminescent wings gently pulsing. He could sense her nervousness, as he didn't often call upon the people of his territory for aid. He spoke to her in barely a whisper of the faerie tongue.

“A strange creature arrived from the human lands several days ago. It would smell strongly of them and not know the languages of the our forest. Can you tell me if it still lives?” 

“Yes, Kuroo-heika! We have avoided this strange animal. Shall we rid your realm of its presence?” She watched him carefully so he schooled his face to the noble and authoritative ruler he tried to be over this domain. He'd spoken with only Sawamura for so long that he had become used to the casual human tongue. The sprite's use of his honorific was a stoic reminder.

“No. Bring it here, alive and unhurt. It will be returned to the human who has aided me.” The sprite made a displeased face, but bowed low once again.

“We will herd it to back you and have it waiting by dawn, Heika.” She then took wing and flitted off into the forest. 

“Was that a faerie? You can talk to faeries?” Sawamura's excitement was infectious. Tetsurou clasped his hands behind his back, the reminder of his nobility pressing his shoulders back and chest out, thought the little human looked up at him the same as he always had. His eyes were filled with that sweet wonder that tugged at Tetsurou's heart. 

“I am the master of these lands. Within the bounds of my territory, I can speak with any of the creatures who have language and call any of them to me. They know of your mule. I have asked them to bring it back here to you and you will have it by dawn.” He saw Sawamura's face light up in surprise, his eyebrows raising, and it made a smile curl across Tetsurou's lips as he turned back to the cave. He was fighting off the pang in his chest that was uncharacteristic for him. 

“Thank you, Kuroo-sama. It will be a lot easier for me to get down the mountain with her help. I...I didn't know that you were, uh, the master of this land. Should I...be calling you something else?” He settled down next to the fire across from Tetsurou, extending his hands to warm them. Tetsurou disliked the smoke, but Sawamura had to cook his meat and it helped to keep him warm, so the sacrifice was worth it. He smiled at the human as he settled back down among his coils.

“The human who saved my life may call me Tetsurou, if he desires. That is my given name. You are equal here under my decree.” He rolled onto his back playfully as he lounged over his tail, delighted by the way Sawamura's face brightened to red. Flustering his human companion had quickly become a favorite pass-time. He grinned at him upside down, enjoying the unobstructed view very much.

“Kuroo-sama, I couldn't. You're a master of this realm and an immortal. Can your people even die? Were you even in any real danger when I found you?”

“Yes.” Tetsurou felt some seriousness settle over him and he turned back over to pin Sawamura with a stoic look. “We will not die from old age, but we can be killed. It is likely that without your aid I would have perished. And that means that the people and creatures of my territory would have suffered as well. You, brave Sawamura, who carried no weapon and did not run when you should have, who aided a beast that nearly devoured you, are worthy of my name on your tongue. You would be the first to speak it without disdain in many decades.” He watched Sawamura chew at his bottom lip for a moment, before raising his eyes once again. 

“Tetsurou, then.” Tetsurou shut his eyes as pleasure washed over him. What he had said was the truth. Only the other naga had used his given name, and it had been almost a hundred years since any had said it without the tinge of disgust. It had been decades since he'd heard it at all. In Sawamura's deep voice, filled with reverence, it dripped from his lips like sweet nectar. “I suppose you'd best call me Daichi, then. I don't think I could stand you being more formal with me than I am with you.” His small hands fiddled with the edges of his clothes, that lovely dusting of pink still upon his face. Kuroo narrowed his eyes. 

“You could stay here, if you wish. I would teach you the languages of the forest. I could show you so many wondrous things, Daichi-san. I would like that very much.” He could tell from the way Sawamura flinched that he had been too forward, and his spirit sank. The human bit at a thumbnail, his eyes locked on the fire between them.

“I...Th-thank you. That offer is beyond generous. But I can't. There are people who need these supplies, who need me. I can't abandon them. I'm sorry.” Tetsurou wrapped his coils more tightly around himself, disappointment cutting him deeper than he had anticipated. He blew out a puff of air at the fringe that covered one side of his face.

“Of course. I understand.” It wasn't like this was an offer that was wholly foreign to mortals. That most would die for. That no naga, as far as he knew, had ever extended to a human. Who was he to assume that a man whose eyes were constantly struck by the magnificence of the forest would choose such a life over his mundane human existence? His tail slapped a bit against the stone and he drew it to him, holding the end so that it wouldn't betray his agitation. 

“I could come back though? Visit each time I pass through the mountains? I could make the trip more often if I knew I was safe moving through your territory. I could travel lighter then, move more quickly. I'd like to come back and see you again, if you'll allow it?” There was a defiant part of him that flared brightly for just a moment at Sawamura's request. A defensive part that reared back and bared its fangs, unwilling to be hurt once again by someone he dared to care about for a moment. But a deeper longing won out, softening him, though he still sulked.

“You will always be welcome in my forest, should you choose to return.” Still, he shrank away from the fire, toward the back of his den. The thought of having the human nestled against him right now was leaving an ache in his chest and he'd have to get used to sleeping alone again. Who knew if he would ever come back. Humans, with their short life spans, were small minded creatures, focused mainly on what was in front of him. He should not have let himself get so attached to this one. 

**

Daichi woke the next morning to the disgruntled braying of his feisty mule. He shushed her once before realization swept over him and he bolted upright, peering at the cave entrance. He rose as quickly as possible, body stiff after a night against the cold stone, but when he approached her she leaned into him. He coaxed her over to the cart where he was able to tie her loosely so she wouldn't run off again. 

“It's good to see you again, Tamago, old girl! What adventures you must have had!” He patted her and rubbed at her bristly fur, feeling her relax somewhat under his care and the sound of his voice. He peered toward the back of the cave. He hoped Kuroo wouldn't scare her off again. 

Guilt hung heavy around his neck. He hated that Kuroo had retreated from him after he had rejected his offer last night. He hated seeing the disappointment on his beautiful features. There was a part of him that wanted to stay, to learn about all the magic of the forest, spend his days around the magnificent lord of this place and his nights nestled warm against those scales. But people were relying on him. Between the medicines he could make and things he could build and mend, there was just no way he could abandon the little village. He couldn't stand the thought of his friends thinking him dead or of the much needed supplies moldering away in this place. He had a responsibility and people's lives and livelihoods hung in the balance.

But he recognized the dull pain of disappointment in his own chest too. Kuroo didn't need him anymore. That meant, it was time for him to leave. It meant an end to all the wonder and magic that had filled his days, and the crackling electric way he felt toward the naga could no longer be indulged. For the last two weeks or so, he had felt special in a way that his simple life had never afforded him and while he knew he needed to give it up, it was not an easy decision.

He heard Kuroo's rustling in the darkness, tried to think of something to do or say. When nothing came, he busied himself hooking Tamago up to the cart and arranging things for travel. He heard the soft scrape of scales against the stone approach and his heart thundered in his chest. 

“You will leave today, then?” Kuroo's voice was soft and it was still edged with some bitterness. Daichi swallowed hard as he turned to face him. The pull of a smile tugged at his lips though, as he surveyed the regal creature, sharp, handsome features lined in what could only be described as a pout. He couldn't decide if he should worship Kuroo like a god or console him like a child. It should come as no surprise that he was a complex creature, but Daichi could never have expected it all to be so endearing.

“I don't think you need me for anything else, Kuroo-sama. I have to get these supplies back to my people. They are likely very worried about both me and getting their needed stock for the summer. I wish I could stay longer, but I have to go where I'm needed most. Surely, you understand.” Kuroo watched him with his guard clearly up, his sharp golden eyes narrow. He sunk down to be almost level with Daichi before opening his hand to reveal a few sharp looking bones in his palm. Daichi passed him a curious look. Not bones, he thought. They looked like...teeth.

“Then you should take these, as a gift. They are very rare. Our fangs fall out and regrow a few times per year and we usually destroy them, however I have these six that I will give you. They can be used for weapons to conceal poison or jewelry and will be worth a tidy sum. I have even heard of your kind crushing them to powder and using the remnant of our venom which remains in them for an aphrodisiac. They are the best gift I can give you at this time.” He picked up one of the large fangs, about the length of his smallest finger and terribly sharp. Kuroo was right, they would be worth a fortune to the right trader, but it ate at him to be taking a part of the naga as payment for what he had done.

“Kuroo-sama, you don't need to give me anything. The fact that you are well again is gift enough. Besides, I very much intend to see you again.” He set the fang back into Kuroo's palm and curled his long fingers around them. The naga's brow creased further. 

“I'll not hinder you further, Daichi.” The sound of his own given name made his chest flutter slightly as Kuroo rose up and reached over him, placing the fangs in one of the jars on the cart. “You needn't come back for my sake. In fact, regardless of what you say, I know how humans flit through life, and I would not trust to see you again.” His face was hard and Daichi longed to reach up and...and do what exactly? At first, when he was so ill and wounded, there had existed no space between them and Daichi touched him many times, both out of necessity and soothe him. But as his health had improved, a space of propriety had grown between them. Now, neither of them were weak or in need, they were simply two beings interacting, and it had become awkward. Even being this close, close enough to smell that earthy scent from him, Daichi felt a flush climb up his neck. Perhaps he had never deserved to touch such a thing as rare and extraordinary as the master of this forest. 

“Tetsurou,” he chided, soft and low, and Kuroo looked down at him with such a gentle and perhaps even vulnerable expression. He lowered his body until they were face to face, one of his large hands still on the cart to one side, boxing Daichi in, but he felt no fear. Daichi reached behind his head and unclasped his amulet, pulling it free from his shirt. “I will come back. And I'll leave you my lucky scale until I do. It always reminds me that there are people who care for me out there in the world. So, until I get back with a proper gift for you, it can remind you too.”

He leaned forward, placing his arms around Kuroo's neck to clasp the thing, and much to his surprise, the big snake leaned into his shoulder, huffing out a hot breath through his nose that warmed the fabric of his shirt. His head was large enough that it made maneuvering the cord a bit difficult, but after it was clasped, Daichi's hands almost naturally slid up into his silky hair. He felt a brief moment of embarrassment, but the small gesture of affection caused Kuroo to nuzzle even further into the crook of his neck, which in turn pushed his back against the cart with the naga's substantial weight. 

“Must you really go, Sawamura-san?” he asked, so quiet and sweet that the calculations flew through Daichi's head once more, though the outcome was the same. He sighed heavily into Kuroo's thick main of black hair, letting one hand trail down his neck and over his shoulder to brush against the new pink scars. He was so much bulkier now, his skin healthier and more supple beneath Daichi's fingers, and he kneaded them into the muscle there as well as he could. Kuroo groaned against him, the low sound reverberating through his chest and he liked that sound, almost a purr. He liked it too much perhaps. He stilled his hand.

“I'm sorry. I have to. But, will you walk with me to the edge of your territory? That way I will know where to start looking for you when I return.” Kuroo moved back away from him, slowly and only after taking a deep inhale of him which made him shiver. His face was a mask of false serenity, but Daichi loved to see how the scale hung high upon his breast bone, small in comparison to his muscular chest. He waved Daichi to follow as he moved out into the sun, the flow of his slithering gate smooth against the rocky ground. 

Kuroo took them first to the main road through the mountain, and Daichi marked carefully in his travel journal the landmarks to return. They barely spoke, the sound of the forest around them and squeaking wheels of the wagon filling that raw space between them. Daichi kept track as best he could, but his eyes never strayed from the magnificent naga for long, his obsidian and ruby scales sparkling in the morning sun. He held all the wonder and the magic of the mountain forest upon his broad shoulders, surveying the land around them like a king. He pointed out things that Daichi never would have noticed before that he jotted down in the little book, until finally Kuroo moved ahead of him and came to a stop. 

“This is the edge of my realm. On this road, it is marked by this ancient bristlecone pine. Here, come over here.” Daichi patted Tamago and strolled over to where Kuroo stood next to the tree, his palm pressed against the bark. “Give me your hand.” 

He placed his hand in Kuroo's outstretched one, the tips of his fingers just barely extending past his palm. Ever so delicately, the tips of his dark claws barely feathering over Daichi's skin, Kuroo turned his hand palm up and pressed it to the trunk of the tree, his large hand covering it entirely. Daichi watched him lean in close, whisper something against the bark and then a warm sensation passed beneath his fingertips. When Kuroo released him and he drew his hand away, his hand print stayed illuminated in the wood for a moment before fading away. 

“Now the tree knows you. If you are unsure, merely reach out and touch it. It will warm to you if it is this tree. It will also alert me of your presence.” Kuroo smiled wide, his sharp teeth on display. Daichi thought that perhaps he should find it frightening, but it filled him with a glow not unlike what he had felt against the tree. 

“Thank you. I will try not to take too long, Kuroo-sama.” He chuckled at Kuroo's perturbed scowl. “I mean, Tetsurou.” 

“I hope that is the truth, little Daichi. Safe travels. Do not stop for any more monsters.” He nodded to Kuroo and bowed, returning to Tamago and watching him as he continued down the path. It was only another three days journey back to town, but it felt like forever lay between him and home.  
When he looked back again, Kuroo was gone from the path. A single raven, however, followed him the rest of the way, only turning back once his village was in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have this work fully planned, but sadly I can't give you an update schedule. I hope you'll stick with me and that you've enjoyed what's here so far. Thank you for reading!!


	4. Splendor or Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New gorgeous Finn [art!](https://finnthebunneh.tumblr.com/post/620940235173412864/my-good-friend-catastrafey-turned-my-naga-au-into)

Coming into town was quite a whirlwind of emotions. With the length of time he had been away, many had assumed the worst and were overcome with joy as they gathered around Tamago and himself. The guilt that he had kept at bay fairly well over the past almost two weeks flooded back in with a vengeance. He was most worried about the reactions of his closest friends. 

After distributing what goods he could to those who came to meet him, he brought the wagon down to the building that housed both Asahi's tailoring shop and the attached house that he and Sugawara shared. He tied Tamago up on a post outside and filled his arms with the fabric, threads, and dye ingredients he had brought for one of his oldest friends. He pushed the door open and the comforting and familiar scent of warm cotton and soaps filled his nostrils. It made everything that had happened with the naga feel like a distant dream. 

“One moment!” Asahi yelled from the back of the store and Daichi set his armload on the counter, waiting quietly. Not a minute passed before the the curtain to Asahi's work room moved aside and revealed his tall friend, hair pulled tight in a bun at the back of his head, his hands still sporting a green tint from whatever dye he was working on. “Sorry, I was just...” 

The words died on his lips as his eyes took in Daichi. Daichi gave an apologetic grin, but already his soft-hearted friend was beginning to tear up, rushing toward him and lifting him in his powerful arms. His feet left the ground entirely as the breath was squeezed from him. It was funny, he used to think Asahi was a giant, but now he barely seemed that large at all. A big sob wracked the man, who finally set him down, wiping away tears with his green-stained hands.

“Daichi, we thought you were dead. Are you okay? What happened to you? Why are you so late?” Asahi squeezed his shoulders, seeming hesitant to take his hands entirely away from Daichi. 

“Well, you're never going to believe it. But I'll wait til your other half gets here to explain. Speaking of, on a scale of one to 'I should have stayed in Shiratorizawa,' just how dead am I?” Asahi grimaced in response, his gaze slipping over his shoulder. As if summoned, the door crashed open and before Daichi could duck for cover, a hand slammed into his lower back with enough force to send him careening into Asahi. Sugawara let out a shriek, his face red and eyes glossy as he glared menacingly at Daichi.

“Eh, he's been very upset...” Asahi whispered, clearly loud enough for all of them to hear. Daichi dodged behind Asahi as another swipe barely missed him.

“I swear on the gods, Daichi, if you weren't captured by the fae, I'm going to skin you for book bindings!” He screeched. This reaction was entirely expected. For all of Asahi's calm, soft, agreeable demeanor, Sugawara held up the opposite end of the human spectrum. Despite his scholarly role as the town's archivist, Suga had the spirit of a wild barbarian or conniving thief, depending on the situation. He was entirely dependable, a strong charisma giving him the abilityn to rally any crowd, but Daichi knew him too well to be fooled into seeing him as purely benign.

“Whoa, Suga, hear me out before you resort to anymore violence! Because believe me, you're going to want to hear every detail.”

The night slipped away as he filled them in on what had happened up on the mountain. Sugawara had refused to believe him, until he provided the fangs Kuroo had given him and they had been carefully compared to the records on the elusive creatures. Their information about the magical nagas was extremely limited and Sugawara made him recount many of the minute details as he jotted down pages of notes in the tome. Asahi barely said a word, regarding him silently as he explained the wonder that was Kuroo-sama and his domain. 

“Wait, how big did you say he was? That sounds larger than any of our prior records noted. Supposedly they don't stop growing until they die. If he was significantly larger than a human, that means he had to be very old! But you said he maintained a youthful appearance. Wait...was he handsome?” Suga quirked an eyebrow and Asahi let out a long suffering sigh. Daichi tried to think of a stoic response, but he felt his face heat and Sugawara smirked at him. “Oh, that's a big yes.”

“No, it's...it's...” He fumbled over his words but the look of glee on his devious friend's face only became more exaggerated. “I mean, have you ever seen something that magical?! Of course I felt awed by him! He was...magnificent!”

“Mmmm, I didn't know you also liked them big, Daichi.” Suga passed a suggestive wink at Asahi and Daichi huffed in frustration.

“It's hardly like that! He is an incredible magical creature and I'm just a human. He was literally going to eat me-stop that!” He chucked a roll at Suga who continued to waggle his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Daichi,” Asahi's soft voice cut through their shenanigans and both turned toward him, “where is your amulet? I noticed awhile ago that you don't have it on.”

“Oh,” his hand went to where its familiar weight usually sat, gripping his shirt. He considered lying, but it would be pointless. He was a terrible liar. “I uh, well I let him borrow it. Kuroo-sama. As a promise that I would come back and visit him again. Which, by the way, you should have harsh words with that merchant if he ever comes through again. Apparently it was a wyvern scale, not a dragon scale.” Asahi paled and Sugawara chewed his lips. Daichi looked between both of them as his brow furrowed. Sugawara smiled sweetly at him.

“Oh goodness! We will have to give him what for!”

“You knew already.”

“What! No. We were tricked by that terrible rascal!”

“Suga, stop!” he was laughing now at the barely veiled falsehood. Even if Sugawara had been convincing, the cold sweat on Asahi would have given him away. “Why didn't you just tell me that to begin with? You know I would have loved it just as much.” 

Sugawara leaned forward over the table, gathering Daichi's hands in his and a softness overcame his face as he squeezed them. Asahi placed a big warm hand on his shoulder, giving him the warmest of smiles and he felt his heart melt.

“We know. But dang it, you love dragons and we wanted for it to be something so magical and wonderful that it would be irreplaceable to you immediately. Just like you are to us.” And just like that his scoundrel of a friend wrapped him such comforting love that he felt his eyes prickle. He hated that he had made them worry so much and was deeply moved that they had forgiven him so easily. He could not have known truer friendship. He cleared his throat of the tightness that had grown there and gave them both a scolding look that held no heat behind it.

“Well, thanks to your little fib, I made a total fool of myself in front of an actual magical being. But, even when he told me that, don't you dare think it was any less priceless to me.” He squeezed both of their hands. 

“So you're getting it back though, right? Because that may not have been a dragon scale, but it did cost a damn fortune-”

“Suga!” Asahi admonished but Daichi was already giggling.

“I'm just saying. Your new snake boyfriend doesn't get to keep that thing, he's got a whole set of his own scales, after all.”  
“Sugawara Koushi, stop joking about that! I'm offended on his behalf!”

“Yeah, well, don't be such a cloaca tease, then.”

They descended into laughter, Asahi trying desperately to break up the wrestling match between Sugawara and Daichi, and everything fell back into place perfectly. It was almost like he had never left. Almost. 

**  
Tetsurou wasn't used to tracking time beyond the seasons. Individual days had never really mattered to him before. Now though, after a few short days of indulging in playful conversation and laughter with the little human, they seemed to drag so terribly. He had much to do, his normal post-hybernation duties having been put on hold, and he felt the passage of the sunsets in a new way as he traveled the perimeter of his territory 

In a human way, he thought.

His charges had been restless, worried that he had abandoned them, and he spent much time reconnecting and assuring them. The wyvern scale that hung at his throat caused no end of confusion, as none of those vile beasts had ever intruded upon his peaceful forest, but most of the other magical creatures seemed to accept that it had been an offering from a traveling human. Stepping back into his role as lord of this realm left him feeling hollow. No creature here would deign to speak to him like Sawamura had. They were his subjects and he was their master and guardian. He'd been comfortable in the cold loneliness of that. No longer. 

He was even more frustrated at the ticking of days when his scales began to cloud and peel at the junction with his soft skin. He had assumed that with his injuries and malnutrition that he would not shed this year, but apparently nature had other plans. He hoped that if Sawamura returned, it would not be during his shed. It took much of his concentration and he looked a fright during the process. But as the days passed and he began to feel tighter within the lining of his old scales, he knew it would be just his luck.

If Sawamura returned at all. He thumbed at the little brown scale. He had detected no lie in the human's words, however, the more time passed the more he began to feel the reality of the situation. He was a monster to them, a creature that could devour them. Was there anything a human would not sacrifice to be free of that? Perhaps all that time, Sawamura was simply hoping and praying for a chance to escape him. Perhaps it was relief that flooded his features when he had turned from Tetsurou on the path and continued to his village. What reason did he have to return, after all? Tetsurou had already offered him the greatest gift he could give, and he had refused it. 

It was why it still came as a shock when he felt the magic of the tree flow into him from the ground like Sawamura had placed a palm directly upon his scales. He cursed in the old tongue. His excitement and happiness was diminished by the state of his body, having spent the whole day rubbing against rocks to loosen the detaching skin. It itched something terrible now that the process had fully begun and he tugged futilely at the seam where his torso began. It wouldn't be ready for another full day at least. He'd already spent the last two fasting so that he could slink out of it. He writhed around in frustration on the ground until he heard the fae sentry arrive. 

“Heika, your human has returned. Shall we escort it to you?” He gnashed his teeth. The shed made him irritable and blurred his vision and he wanted terribly to be able to see and converse easily with Sawamura. If he was too monstrous, he likely wouldn't return again. However, Sawamura had told him that he traveled through this forest to reach a human city high in the mountains. If that was true, then he would be returning in a week or two's time. 

“Ah, no. Tell him that I am unable to host him at the moment, but there will be a sentry to collect him and bring him here on his return trip. Send him my apologies. And get him something nice to eat! And grant him an escort through the remainder of our forest. I don't want him harassed by a single sprite!” The pixie squinted into the darkness at him, twisting their mouth in worry and confusion, but bowed low and buzzed off. At least one of their number should know the human tongue well enough to convey this message. Still, he groaned in annoyance, rubbing his hands over the uncomfortable skin of his tail. 

An idea sparked. He could make it up to Sawamura. He called on one of the higher ranking fae, a faery dragon he had previously utilized for this purpose. As she poked her head in his cave, fluttering her black and orange butterfly wings, she lowered her tiny head to the ground.

“You have a message for Oikawa-sama, Kuroo-heika?” 

**

Daichi had been confused and definitely disappointed, but he supposed it was a lot of work to be the master of a forest. The small, gruff looking creature which had haltingly explained that Kuroo-sama could not see him and he would have to wait until his return trip had peered at him skeptically. He'd handed off the few perishable foods he'd brought to share to be given to the naga, and in return a group of sprites had presented him with a fresh fish and a strange looking flower that was large enough to overfill his cupped hands. 

He'd continued his journey to Shiratorizawa, trying to stay positive despite that disappointment. He supposed it didn't matter much which stage of his journey he took a few days to spend with the naga, he just had to admit to himself that he had been flushed with anticipation for the last week about seeing him again. 

Now it would be almost two more weeks before he would get that chance again. He would simply skip many of his usual haunts in the city, do his trading and move on. It had already been over a month since he had returned home. He had very much considered making the three day journey to the edge of Kuroo's territory before this trip was necessary, but he'd been needed for many projects in town and had been unable to justify the time away. Not to mention, Suga had been incorrigible. He knew if he left without reason other than to visit Kuroo, he would never hear the end of it. It would be one thing if it was just Suga's teasing, that he was used to, but his lewd implications made Daichi blush, which of course only spurred him on. 

It was so ludicrous. It made him embarrassed because Suga had no idea, had not seen how very sacred the naga had been. He shouldn't be the subject of such jokes. Despite their casual conversation, there was something deific about Kuroo, and as one did not make base suggestions regarding the gods, it seemed profane to apply them to the naga. 

And it bothered him especially because the actual thoughts had indeed occurred to him while in the presence of the master of the forest, and that was certainly a much worse sin. Something he was sure was simply a product of being around such a magical and powerful creature. Something he would need to keep a tight leash on when he next saw Kuroo. Suga's constant teasing was a cruel reminder of his own shameful musings. 

After about four more days the little creature left his side, signaling the end of Kuroo's territory. He wondered how they could tell, with no discernible mark to designate the border. Another five days brought him to the gates of Shiratorizawa. 

He'd been making these supply runs for the village for four years now, the mountain weather allowing for three round trips before snow choked the pass. He had taken this one sooner than usual, but would need to wait on the last so that they could have enough to get them through the winter. That meant a good three months before he would get to visit again and already he burned with deep dissatisfaction about that.

He stayed only one night in the beautiful city, the innkeeper surprised as he was used to three or four nights from the country boy. But all things packed away and restocked, he rushed Tamago down the mountain, making excellent time despite the mule's resulting bad attitude. When he reached the point where he suspected Kuroo's territory started, the same strange, squat little creature ran out onto the path to join him. It didn't speak to him, simply ran along beside him, short legs working double time to keep up. 

He was surprised one afternoon as the little creature grabbed his hakama to stop him and he pulled Tamago to a halt as well. Four softly glowing orbs of light came from the trees, spinning around him and making a sound like the tinkling of bells. He laughed at the little willow-the-wisps, lifting his hand to try to touch them and they flitted away from his fingertips. 

“They wished see you, I hope you don't find offense.” That familiar voice drew his eyes to the edge of the path as Kuroo glided out of the forest. Daichi's breath caught in his throat. He'd forgotten just big Kuroo was as he smiled slyly down at him, the perfection of his features impossible to look away from. His red and black scales glistened under the afternoon sun, his skin darker and bronzed since he last saw him. His eyes were a glittering gold, at least the one that was fully visible beneath that soft black hair, so wild and untamed. Even as prepared as he was, seeing Kuroo again made his legs feel like jelly. 

“Of course not. I've only seen wisps from afar, so how could I blame them?” As the little lights flitted back into the trees, Daichi's eyes fell to the wyvern scale that still adorned the big naga. He couldn't keep the smile from his face as he regarded all of Kuroo's resplendent form, the snake seeming to purposefully undulate his scaled lower half in a way that that made it gleam the brightest. “It's very good to see you again, Kuroo-sama.” 

“Hmm,” Kuroo responded with an expectant look, arms crossed over his chest and one dark claw tapping against his cheek as he circled Daichi. “Are all humans so stubborn about honorifics, or is it just you, Daichi-san?” 

“Ah, I'm sorry, I just, get a bit overwhelmed by you, Tetsurou,” he chuckled as his face heated. He'd forgotten the way he moved, languid and sinuous, every muscle perfectly defined as he glided with absolute grace. He grinned, a mouth full of sharp teeth, when his name fell from Daichi's lips, the end of his tail slipping against the back of his ankles. 

Several lithe figures, humanoid but certainly not human, slipped from the trees and took Tamago's reins, coaxing the mule forward. Daichi gave Kuroo a questioning glance. Placing his hands demurely behind his back, Kuroo leaned down until he was face to face with Daichi, a smug grin plastered on his face. 

“They will take your beast and bounty to my den, but I have a surprise for you, little Daichi.” He moved around him and Daichi sucked in a breath when he felt Kuroo's large hand against his back, urging him gently forward. The naga lifted a few branches to reveal a hidden path off the main road, his fingertips still hot against the fabric of Daichi's kosode. He was too warm, almost regretting wearing the nicer attire, since last time he had been a bit self conscious about his simple peasant shirt and trousers, but he felt more sure of himself in the more formal clothes. 

“Should I be worried about this surprise, Tetsurou?” Daichi asked, nearly tripping over a stick, only to have smooth, warm scales suddenly there to steady him. He felt his face redden once again as his palms moved over the shining scales. They felt softer than he remembered and he was loathe to release them as they slipped away. 

“Yes. I'll need you on your best behavior, Sawamura-san. No cheeky comments.” Kuroo passed him a serious look and Daichi's brows drew together. He had been kidding when he asked the question, but now he felt nervous. He nodded in all seriousness and Kuroo extended a hand to him. Daichi placed his in his large palm. 

Kuroo pulled him through heavy underbrush that caught at his clothes, but a beautiful clearing opened before him. Though there were likely many lovely things in the natural landscape of the place, Daichi saw none of them. His heart nearly burst and his knees knocked together as he gasped in wonder.

Sitting primly in the center of the glade, somewhat like a sleek and long cat, was the most glorious and divine thing Daichi had ever seen. White iridescent scales covered its body, flashing in rainbows under the sunlight. A teal colored fringe ran up the entire length of its spin, ending below glassy and opalescent horns. Lurid eyes that seemed to mirror the surroundings more than have a color of their own peered at him with disdain. As the beast's wings unfurled, delicate and near silvery, filling the entire clearing and casting them in muted light, Daichi's jaw fell open. 

“Sawamura-san, may I present Oikawa-sama, the king of this mountain. A fabled mist dragon.” It was the most incredible moment of his entire life, standing before the creature he had loved for so long and never believed he would even see from a far. He fell to his knees as the beast folded those mighty wings back against its sleek body, and hot tears fell from his eyes, borne of sheer awe. The dragon leveled its head closer to his, regarding him with what felt an awful lot like arrogance.

“This is your human, Kuroo-sama? He doesn't seem particularly extraordinary.” His voice was deep and rumbling and Daichi could feel it in his chest. It left him feeling breathless and insignificant. He lowered his head, but couldn't take his eyes from the dragon.

“He's not _my_ human, he is my friend,” Kuroo replied indignantly, and Daichi could swear the dragon sneered.

“Lovely, now you're not just swearing off eating them, but you're making friends with them as well? What's next, Kuroo-san? Taking elk as lovers? Perhaps you will adopt a catfish. This is really quite sad...” Daichi shrank further, his awe melting into humiliation. He didn't want other powerful beings to think less of Kuroo just because of him. He snuck a look over at the naga and was shocked to see his features stony as he slithered between the two of them. His tail coiled loosely around Daichi and it felt...protective.

“You vainglorious wyrm. I invite you to my realm, treat you to anything you desire, and this is how you repay my hospitality? All I asked was that you allow my human friend to look at you, as he has such an affinity for dragons, and you insult him? A guest in my kingdom? Had I known the etiquette of dragons had so declined over the years, I would have withheld my invitation.” He stood tall, shoulders back, a clear challenge to the beast in front of him. The dragon growled low, adjusting its stance to a threatening one. It was so much larger than Kuroo, clearly superior in strength and weapons, yet Kuroo didn't flinch from him. 

“You would dare chastise me over your pet human? Pathetic. No wonder your kind abandoned you.” Fear was twisting through Daichi as the dragon swayed like it was ready to strike. Kuroo didn't budge. The beast's head lashed forward, glistening fangs lining its open maw as it roared in his face. He didn't so much as flinch. 

A snap of wings sent it into the sky and it disappeared among the clouds in the span of a few heartbeats. Kuroo spun on him, concern lining his features as his long fingers petted over Daichi's shoulders. 

“Are you all right, Sawamura-san? I'm so sorry...” His hands moved up so gently to cup Daichi's face and he placed his hands on the naga's wrists. He felt his heart beating fast, almost as fast as Daichi's own. Had he been in danger? 

“I-I'm fine. But you...you just said all that to your king? I was worried he was going to hurt you. I didn't mean to embarrass you...” A smile teased at Kuroo's mouth and his tail wrapped around Daichi, not quite lifting him from the ground. His head lowered to nuzzle against Daichi's shoulder in what seemed like a soft embrace, and he snickered low. 

“Ah, you precious thing. It was Oikawa who embarrassed me in front of you. Such is the trouble with dragons. Their beauty is unrivaled but their personalities are abhorrent. And fear not, he's not my king, he merely refers to himself as such and I was trying to curry favor. A fools errand.” Daichi ran his hands through Kuroo's hair, his long ears twitching in response. That low purr he had heard once before vibrated through him into Daichi and he allowed himself to bury his nose in those thick black locks. How he had missed that earthy smell, and for all the splendor that the dragon had offered, it did not make him feel how being this close to Kuroo did. 

“Thank you. It was wonderful gift. It taught me that dragons aren't what they're cracked up to be.” They both laughed and Kuroo set him down, backing away. And he looked down upon Daichi with such fondness that it made him feel flushed and giddy. He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “We should go back to your cave. I have more things for you as well, in the cart.” 

“Yes, as do I! It may have never been possible to talk that wretch into giving up a scale, but I have something that you may find interesting. Something a bit more...personal.”

When they parted ways again after several days of blessed companionship and many wondrous sights he would fail to give Suga proper descriptions of, Daichi set out with a far heavier cart. Neatly folded and wrapped, the material still pliant as the pattern burst from dark to light, a rare and incredible snake skin would put the little town of Miyagi on the map for merchants far and wide. They both conveniently forgot about the wyvern scale, which still hung at the hollow of Kuroo's throat as Daichi glanced back up the road for one last look at the beautiful naga under the summer sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, a cloaca in snakes is essential the pocket where their reproductive organs hide until *ahem* needed. 
> 
> I'm sorry I just really needed Suga to make that terrible joke. But like, there's a good chance that will come up again so >.>
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it was so very long, but I'm very bad at consistent chapter lengths. Thanks so much for reading!


	5. Possession or Yearning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a [post](https://finnthebunneh.tumblr.com/post/180999186602/whats-the-story-behind-nagakuroo-i-want-to-know) which contains some of Finn's brilliant ideas which sparked this whole story! Along with another sweet drawing of the two of them. I didn't incorporate everything into this story, so please enjoy even more of what she had in mind for this world and Kuroo and Daichi!

Of course, it wasn't his last look under the heat of summer. Truth be told, after presenting the rare snake skin to the town and having Sugawara research the many medicinal properties for its use, a mere glance at the patterned material made him long to see the naga once again. Asahi was even able to use some of the slough to press together with leather with the right oils and adhesive to create a wrist cuff for Daichi. It was a beautiful gift and the way the scale pattern looked against his skin was far more pleasing than he dared to articulate. 

The processing of the material was a several day affair for nearly a dozen people, drying, powdering, oiling, and every form of preservation Daichi could imagine. He wondered if Kuroo would think less of them, the way they marveled at the markings and ran their hands over them. He didn't like it. He told himself that it was because it was delicate and sacred, that it should only be touched when needed. But even he recognized that there was jealousy there. In a way it felt like all these people had their hands on the naga and he didn't like that. Even though his hands had been on him many times. That was different, he had permission.

By the time it was squared away, there were many other jobs needing his attention, but so often he let his eyes linger on the leather cuff at his wrist. And it didn't go unnoticed.

“You stare at thing more than Alisa stares at her engagement ring, Dai-kun. I never thought I'd say this, but when are you going back to see that creature?” Sugawara's glasses were halfway down his nose as he peered over the edge of the huge book that was propped on his lap. 

“You don't have to call him a creature. That's kind of rude. He's the master of the forest.”

“Oh, I'm so sorry. When shalt thou return to grace his lordship with thy presence?” Daichi launched a berry at him in retaliation, which he easily caught in his mouth. 

“I have to wait until just before the mountain snows to travel back up to Shiratorizawa, so it will be about three months. I wish I could go sooner, but there's no reason for it.” Sugawara closed his book and hummed in response, removing his glasses and bringing one temple tip to his lips. 

“Daichi, if Asahi and I lived, what, three days travel from here? Would you visit us? Or would it have to be a stop on your way somewhere else?” His silver eyebrows quirked up and Daichi huffed. 

“It's not like I haven't thought about that. But I'm needed here. That's six days, just for travel, and I will want to stay a few days at least.”

“It's not six days if you ride Tamago instead of having her pull a cart! You can halve that time or more! Honestly, you do so much for this village. You deserve to go and visit your new, albeit very strange, friend.” Suga's mouth pulled to one side, his lips pursed in thought. Daichi just blinked at him, feeling like an absolute fool. The solution seemed so simple. He had been so busy denying himself the thing he wanted most that he hadn't bothered to actually work out the fairly easy solution. “Actually, Dai-kun, I think this town owes it to Kuroo-sama to not only let you go but to send a few gifts with you. After all, that snake skin is going to do so much good for us.”

“Oh,” Daichi said, not entirely sure what else to formulate. Sugawara was a force of nature and when he made a decision to act, he would act. 

“I'll go visit the village councilors tomorrow. One of these days, you could even take me with you! My notes would be far better if I could see and talk to Kuroo-sama myself. Now will you please stop pouting?”

It was whirlwind that seemed to happen around him in a flash. That very next day, folks began bringing things to his small house, whether goods or a promise to bake things for his leaving. They asked him when he was going so often he was forced to make a plan. He had to turn items away because in order to avoid bringing his cart and save time, he had to pack light. In another two week's time, he had laden Tamago with heavy saddle bags, lamenting his inability to ride given the weight of this bounty, and was ready to trek back into the mountains. 

Kuroo-sama could not have been more delighted. He listened with sparkling interest as Daichi described each gift and the person who had sent it. Told him all about the uses they would make for his sloughed off skin, about how grateful they were to him and how he hoped he visit more often. He fell silent as Kuroo's large hand went to his arm, the tips of his claws leaving tingling trails along Daichi's forearm as they trailed down to the cuff at his wrist. His face heated and he looked away.

“You wear my patterns well, Daichi-san. But it would be disingenuous for me to keep from you the fact that this has...significance in my culture.” Kuroo was positioned on his stomach, resting on his elbows and his head perched on one graceful hand. Daichi hadn't really thought about how close he was, sitting cross-legged next to him, until the naga peered at him from under his long lashes. The way the fire played across his sharp and elegant features, the heat of his fingertips against Daichi's skin, it was all feeling so very intimate all of a sudden. He was used to Kuroo being playful and sly or the patient teacher, but there was a weight to his words, an almost awkwardness which was new. 

“Oh...I'm sorry, I should have asked you first. I just thought...it was beautiful.” Kuroo smiled fondly at him, the sound of his scales against the stone floor a soft and comforting suserration.

“Ha ha, no, it is an honor. And I thought to say nothing, but, well...to wear the scale pattern of another within my culture conveys a bond. One that is deeper than friendship. I know you don't mean it as such, nor should you. But other creatures in my realm and in the territories of those like me...well, I just wanted you to know.” Kuroo pulled his hand away and turned toward the fire, his expression almost sheepish. Daichi looked down at the little cuff. 

“Would...would it bother you if I continued to wear it?” Kuroo gave him a sidelong look from under his dark fringe of hair, the gold of his eyes glittering from the firelight. The side of his mouth drew up in that familiar way and Daichi realized that he was holding his breath.

“It would bring me great pleasure if you did.” It was strange, the thing that Daichi felt pass between them then. It made him wonder how far the magic went, as he almost felt something shift across the cuff at his arm, but it had to be no more than his imagination. 

They settled back into easy conversation, but as Daichi's eyelids grew heavy, he leaned back to feel Kuroo's warm scales already there to support him. He swore he felt the delicate brush of claws through his hair before he fell into sleep. 

He visited Kuroo three more times in the next two months, bringing new foods and books to read him. They would regale each other with stories from their youth, Kuroo certainly having many more to draw from. They would wander the forest and Daichi met many of the shy and amazing creatures who lived under the protective shadow of Kuroo's scales. And when they would part it was always with a sharp sting of disappointment.

This time however, as he placed his hand against the tree trunk, he felt anxious. He hadn't really cleared this with Kuroo like he should have, and as he lifted his palm from the surface, leaving the warm, golden light, the sound of Suga's 'ooh!' felt a bit grating in a place that had only ever been for him and Kuroo. 

“Listen, I need you to be civil okay! No jokes, I sort of...forgot to tell him I might bring you. So we still have to ask permission for you to be here. Please be normal.” Suga blinked innocently at his serious request and anxiety tightened further around his lungs.

“Dai-kun, you're bringing me to meet a forest god! Please, have a little faith!” There was a rustle on the far side of the path as Kuroo emerged, but his bright smile dimmed immediately to suspicion. Sugawara squeaked, dropping his notebook and stepping behind Daichi, gripping the sleeve of his kosode nervously. 

“Kuroo-sama! It's so good to see you again. Uh, I wanted to ask you before, but clearly forgot, if I could bring Sugawara to visit you. He's terribly curious about you, a keeper of knowledge in our village. Would you allow him entrance and speak with him?” He was absolutely hating the look on Kuroo's face, stoic and guarded, his eyes flashing to Sugawara. His silver-haired friend stepped forward, his face ruddy, and he bowed deeply. 

“It's a wonder beyond measure to see you in person, Kuroo-sama. I am Sugawara Koushi.” He scooped up the notebook but Daichi was busy watching Kuroo closely. He regarded the two of them, one hand on his hip, and the end of his tale lashed the ground once. Not a good sign.

“Daichi has spoken often of you, Sugawara Koushi. With great fondness.” There was something in the way he said it that was not kind, not the Kuroo that Daichi was used to being around. “If he wishes for you to be present, then so be it.” He turned sharply, and Daichi had to yank on Tamago's reins to hurry after him. 

“Holy shit, you weren't kidding. He IS big! I mean, I know you described him, but he's totally more awesome in person. That red of his scales is so vibrant and beautiful. The way he moves speaks of anatomical structures far beyond a human's! He's completely amazing! And terribly handsome, you were right about that...” Daichi swatted at him as his face heated.

“I also have excellent hearing, Sugawara-san,” Kuroo cooed, a backward glance revealing that sharp grin that made Daichi's pulse climb. At least it was better than his previous expression. 

They didn't go to his den, but instead to one of the beautiful glades where Kuroo liked to sun himself. It was almost a relief. Something about having Suga in the den, a place that so far had been just for them, made his skin crawl.

“Sawamura-san,” Kuroo asked, as he settled himself on one of the dark, smooth stones that peeked beneath the verdant grasses and wildflowers of the glade, “is Sugawara-san your mate?” He asked it flippantly, eyes trained on the canopy above and he heard Suga sputter and laugh. He felt himself crack a smile until he looked back to Kuroo and saw the tight furrow in his brow. 

“No, most certainly not. Sugawara is partners, mates, with Asahi. I've told you about him too. We're just friends.” Kuroo's expression eased a bit, but he watched Suga carefully as he came forward. 

“The three of us have been friends for a long time, but that's all. In fact, I can't even remember the last time you were with someone, Daichi. It's been years since you even had a boyfriend. Desperately single for ages. Such a shame.” As Suga looked back at him, Daichi gave him a withering glare. Sugawara winked. “May I ask you some questions about your people, Kuroo-sama?” 

As they both looked back to him, Kuroo was stretching his long body, arms over his head and back arched alluringly up from the rock. Daichi's mouth went dry. He followed the planes of the naga's abdomen and chest, up the expanse of his throat to where the sharp line of his jaw met it, head thrown back. He could hear his heart beat in his ears as the soft whisper of scales against stone moved over him like a touch. Suga swallowed and took a step back, passing him a glance that he didn't have the willpower to meet. 

As Kuroo relaxed back into a prone position, both Daichi and Sugawara let out a heavy breath of relief. The big snake turned on to his belly, arms crossed in front of him to pillow his head. He hummed, giving them a look which which seemed anything but innocent. His tail lashed against the stone, causing both men to jump from the heightened tension and Kuroo grinned.

“Of course, Sugawara-san. Ask away and I will answer if I wish it.” Sugawara adjusted the collar of his robe and then sat down a bit closer to Kuroo, pulling out his notebook again. He began his line of questioning, drawing nearly all of Kuroo's attention, which was perhaps a boon considering how overheated and restless and Daichi had become.

That image, body flexed as if in ecstasy, it felt burned into Daichi. It pressed him back to that day in the grotto when he had seen Kuroo in the water, the first stirring that he had so quickly stamped out. He'd tried so hard not to look at him like that again, had almost succeeded despite their many days spent together, but that binding had snapped. Even now, as he tried to train his eyes on the ground, he found them straying to Kuroo's form, the dip of his spine, the line of his hip just above where his scales began, it was too much. 

It had become undeniable, even to the most stubborn denier of them all. His attraction to this magical creature, shameful as it was, was painfully unavoidable. He felt like Sugawara was probably to blame and wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse that he was present during this internal crisis. This wasn't just admiration or wonder. It was the licking flames of desire. 

**

Tetsurou watched Daichi pace between the stones of his sunning glade with subtle but careful attention. He had sensed his success in the human's increased heart rate, the dilation of his pupils, the flush of his skin, but he wished he could see into his mind. Each time his gaze was pulled to Tetsurou, he yanked it away as if he had been burned. He was pleased by Daichi's restlessness and loss of composure. And his pleasure was...perplexing. 

In truth, he hadn't given it much thought. He enjoyed the company of the human, unsurprising since he had been so painfully alone for so long. He'd had no real article for comparison. He liked the way Daichi looked at him, almost reverent, even when his words had a playful bite to them. It was natural for a lonely creature to seek the companionship of another.

The bitterness he had felt when he had come upon Daichi with another human, smaller and more delicate in appearance, it had taken him by surprise. It shouldn't have. Humans were communal creatures and Daichi had shared many tales of his compatriots in the privacy of his den. What he had felt though was a keen possessiveness. Something that clawed at his animal nature to scare off any threat to what he found precious. The idea that Daichi and this other human could share moments far more intimate than the ones Tetsurou shared with him...it scratched at him, like a thorn between his scales. 

He chose to come back. He brought Tetsurou gifts, fed him genuine praise, trusted him enough to sleep against his body.

He wore Tetsurou's pattern. 

Which was why, when the new human had made it quiet clear that Daichi was unclaimed, something instinctual had pounced. He hadn't really meant for it to happen. But when his body had pulled taught and undulated in the beginnings of the mating display, he hadn't stopped it either. Both humans had been struck by it, but the hungry look in Daichi's eyes had almost made him purr in satisfaction. 

Since that moment, while he answered the banal questions of this Sugawara, he'd felt the itch he hadn't felt in many decades toward another person. That he had certainly never felt toward someone of a different species. And he loved watching Daichi wrestle with whatever his display had provoked in the poor human.

“What are your mating habits like? You're such solitary creatures, there's almost no information on them. Do you have monogamous mates? Do you go through cycles? How is your young cared for?” Sugawara's head was down, his pen moving quickly over the page, and Kuroo's betraying eyes flitted to Daichi. The human yanked his heated gaze to the ground when Kuroo met it, but he could hear his heart pound faster. He wanted to tease him more. But not with this other nosy human in the space between them. 

“Why would you be interested in such a thing, Sugawara-san?”

“Why? Well, for the same reason I'm interested in all of your other ecology! You're fascinating creatures that no one knows anything about!” Tetsurou laughed at the strange little man.

“Tell me about your human mating habits and I'll consider sharing ours. I know you sometimes take mates, but little else.” Sugawara's eyes lit up, but from the corner of his eye, Tetsurou saw Daichi balk.

“Of course! Humans experience a wide variety of relationships, in pairs or larger groups, some pertaining to reproduction, but others just for the sake of bonding. For instance, my partner and I are of the same sex and cannot reproduce, but we are monogamous and frequently engage in sexual intercourse for the purpose of pleasure!” He spouted all of this with a wide grin and a self-assured tone, greatly amusing but also educational. He'd never heard of humans going through heats or ruts, but he'd never had any interest in learning. What was bringing him the most joy was the absolute horror that was washing over Daichi, who was glaring daggers into the back of his friends. 

“Koushi!” Daichi whispered harshly, his ears so red they could have given Tetsurou's scales a run for their money. He chuckled low, sighing in defeat. 

“We do go through seasons, but there are few females among our species. Breeding selection is complex and I do not wish to go into it. But our activities are not wholly confined to these heightened cycles. Like you, we derive pleasure from the act and can engage at any time. Some of our kind find partners or collectives, but it is rare. We don't get along overly well with one another.” He tugged at a tuft of grass, uncomfortable with the most recent memory of his interactions with the other nagas. 

“Is it true that some of your kind took human lovers when they were young, before they got too big?” Tetsurou's ears perked up and he shot a glance at Sugawara that carried the prickle his agitation at this particular question. Before he could analyze his own reaction, words were falling from his lips.

“Too big? Too big for what? For your kind's small preferences? How big is too big, Sugawara-san? I'm curious how you measure such a thing?” His words were harsh, loud in the quiet clearing, and the little human in front of him blanched, eyes going wide. 

“I..I'm sorry, I meant no offense, Kuroo-sama. I just-” he was cut off as Daichi grabbed the back of his clothing, yanking on it to silence him. Good. He should know his place. They both should. 

“I tire of this,” he said, rising back up to his full height to look down on them. He frowned deeply. Their heads barely came to the bottom of his rib cage, the smallest section of his waist still slightly larger than even Daichi's broad shoulders. As those doleful, earth-brown eyes looked up at him, he felt reality shattering the thin strands of this culminating dream. Kuroo looked away before his disappointment could fully show in his eyes.

“You may sleep in the forest tonight, you will be safe. When dawn comes, however, return to your village.” One long push of his tail sent him into the underbrush.

“Tetsurou, wait!” he heard Daichi cry out, but he needed to be away. He needed to think about this. His little human had engendered things in him, things that a human shouldn't. Things that if he were younger and smaller would be worth considering. But he was not. He was old. And he was big. 

Now that he could see the path ahead of them, he realized with a dull ache that it was fruitless. But, what was the harm in the dance for a little while, truly? As long as he controlled himself, which was easy enough. Perhaps made sure to keep Daichi away during his two weeks of rut in the early spring (which he had blissfully slept through this year, albeit at the near cost of his life). Yes. Let him enjoy this departure from reason for just a bit longer. Human lives were short, after all. 

Though it would be the last time he allowed another human to intrude upon this oasis of companionship. When Daichi was in his realm he would be Kuroo's and nothing else. At least for now.


	6. Lure or Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe big snek, tiny hooman [(づ￣ ³￣)づ](https://finnthebunneh.tumblr.com/post/190848501142/day-2-for-daichilovefest-twitter-first-kiss)
> 
> (Finn's art gives me life)

Tetsurou counted the days, but more were passing than should have. An uncomfortable thought was beginning to surface. In his anger at their previous exchange, he had intended to punish Daichi, refusing to bring him back to his den and commanding him to leave early. What hadn't ever occurred to him was that his reaction may have come across as a firmer expulsion than he intended. 

The idea that he would bar Daichi from his lands was so unfathomable he hadn't considered it at all. But now, as the sixteenth day drew to a close and his memory of his own words was fuzzy, that worry was boring into him. He convinced himself that he was being overly sensitive. Daichi would have to come back through his forest to resupply his village anyway. Perhaps he was merely waiting for that.

After another seven days, he sent out sentries. The information they returned to him was disheartening. There were two other paths up the mountain, one barely entering his territory and the other skirting it entirely. They were longer, more difficult, would add days to his travel and endanger him given some of the areas he would pass through, however, it ensured that if the human wished it, he could avoid seeing Kuroo again. That idea raked against the underside of his skin. A sense of panic was beginning to rise.

It took only two more days before he called the wisps. They liked Daichi and would be the safest outside of his forest, given they could go invisible at the first threat of danger. They also had a unique ability. A few words could be whispered and held within their little ethereal bodies, to be released at a later time. It was a gamble. They had very low intelligence, but when he asked if they wished to visit the human Daichi, they flickered and whirled in excitement like children. It made him smile softly as he cupped the four of them in his hands. 

“I need for you to deliver him a message. Are you ready?” He couldn't help but be gentle with them. They bounced excitedly, their glow shifting to that deep amber that signified they were listening. He leaned close, feeling their warm glow against his face. 

“Please, return to me,” he whispered, and the little wisps gathered close. He had tried to keep his sorrow from the surface, but for all their naivete, the creatures felt emotions as strongly as words. They bobbed closer to him, little flashes of comfort flickering in his mind as they brushed against his face. He rewarded them with a heartfelt smile.

“Thank you, my friends. Now, please, make haste.” And he blew a breath toward them that sent them whirling through the air. He could almost feel their joy and laughter as they bounced into the distance, down toward the little village Daichi had said he lived. He hoped they reached him. Regardless, more days would pass before he would know either way. 

He tried to stop counting them. But it was four and a half. 

When they did return, they were happy. The satisfaction of a job completed hung around them. He had hoped for a message back, but he had never told Daichi about this particular ability they had, so he wouldn't have known to use it. He had no choice but to wait. 

More days passed. He spent more time in the darkness of his den. He began to feel angry. After all, this was Daichi's fault. He had brought another human into their world, without permission. He had not controlled that new human who had caused offense. And in not returning, he was proving that that other human was more important to him than Tetsurou was. He hated how much that burned in his belly.

His anger was sharp enough that when the warm signal reached him of Daichi's return, he stilled. His heart beat ferociously but he didn't go to him. The weight of hibernation season was beginning to press at him, the sign that he needed to begin to eat in earnest to prepare. So instead of going to the path, he wandered through his hunting grounds, feeling newly smug that Daichi had returned, and worked out a bit of his aggression on hapless prey. 

Sinking his teeth into something, the release of venom, tightening his coils around it to constrict it into death, it was all so terribly satisfying, even more so than filling his belly. By the time the last bulge in his through had passed, a few hours had gone by. He suspected that Daichi would have continued on to the city in the mountains and that he would come back through in two weeks time. Yet, he shuddered as the signal from the tree moved through him again.

He had waited. And the desperation to see him could only be kept at bay for so long. He wiped the blood from his mouth and moved toward the road. 

Daichi was seated on the ground, back leaned against the wheel of his cart. His shoulders were slumped and he shivered in the chill air. He was cold and he had still waited, waited hours before even sending the call once again. Guilt clenched in Tetsurou's gut. As he emerged from the trees and brush at the side of the path, Daichi scrambled up, eyes wide and jaw taut. Tetsurou gave him a guarded look. 

“I'm sorry,” his human said, the little piece of his markings stark against his soft, tanned skin. “I was always going to come back, but I...I wasn't sure that you wanted me to. That's why I waited so long.” 

“You will not bring another into my territory again, not beyond the road.” Tetsurou's shoulders pulled back and his tone was commanding and forceful. Daichi backed against the cart, his small hands splayed against the wood grain as he looked up at Tetsurou with his head lowered. 

“Of course. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, especially not without your prior permission. Sugawara and Asahi have sent gifts in apology for his offense. Will you please let me come back with you to your den, so that I can give them to you?” He spoke softly, like you would to a frightened animal and it grated on Tetsurou's nerves.

“I do not want their gifts, but you will come.” Daichi nodded. Already his sentries had come out and begun to take the reins of the horse-like creature, to take her to the spot she usually enjoyed during their visits. Daichi grabbed his satchel from the back of the cart and moved to follow, but Tetsurou was not feeling generous. He scooped him up with the end of his tail, eliciting a gasp from the human. It had been some time since he had carried him like this, before only to help him over difficult terrain, but this time it was selfish. It felt good to wrap around his strong body, to feel the heat from him and his pounding heart. To his credit, Daichi did not complain. 

When they reached his den, Tetsurou set Daichi down gently, but did not release him. He wound around him until he was enveloped up to his armpits, not too tight, but enough to restrict his movement. There was a war waging within Tetsurou. He was trying to decide if he should be cold to Daichi and fulfill the desire to punish him further or give in to the tight feeling in his chest that made him want to nuzzle against the human and have him run his little hands back through his hair. He stared at him, barely a foot from his face, and he felt Daichi's fingers tighten against his scales.

They were silent for long moments until Daichi propped his head on one hand and looked at him expectantly. Tetsurou huffed out a breath that was strong enough to ruffle Daichi's hair and make him flinch. 

“You have something on your face,” Daichi said, and he felt his hackles raise, teeth clenching together as he bared them, but to his surprise, the human licked his thumb and brought it to Tetsurou's face, just below his lower lip. He scrubbed a bit in concentration, little pink tongue poking out the side of his mouth. When his eyes tracked back up to Tetsurou's, he smiled sweetly. “There, got it.” 

Tetsurou blinked at him, teetering on the edge of pride, but finally he let his coils slump down so that he could plant his face directly into Daichi's chest. Small arms encircled him, hands combing through his hair in that way he loved, and Tetsurou inhaled deeply, the scent of him such a bone deep relief. His human pulled him close into his muscled chest, his body plush and warm, and Tetsurou shivered as Daichi planted his chin on the top of his head. Some cultural differences didn't need to be shared, but the small gesture made him squeeze a little tighter. It wasn't his intent, Tetsurou knew that, but signal of intimacy shot all the way to the tip of his tail.

“I know you're mad, Tetsurou. How can I make it up to you?” He wanted to demand that he stay here forever, abandon his human ties, stay and truly belong to him. But he knew the answer and he couldn't take it right now.

“I will think on it.” For now, his presence, his soft, warm body and deep voice and thundering heart were enough. 

He barely let him out of his sight, though they didn't speak much. He pretended to sleep early, eager for Daichi to lay against his scales and feel his soft breaths. Once his heartbeat had settled into a rhythm of sleep, Tetsurou shifted closer to him, careful not to move enough to jostle him awake. 

He hadn't really looked at him, not since the wild realization that his own fascination had grown beyond simple curiosity. His upper half was so similar to that of a naga's, though stronger and broader in proportion, with a shorter abdomen. He looked at his legs, splayed out and mostly hidden beneath the folds of his clothing. His feet were bare, small, stubby toes seeming hardly useful. He wondered if the bottoms of them were as soft as the rest of him, given the shoes he wore most of the time. He had only seen him without his clothes the one time, and then just fleetingly, and he wondered what he looked like under all those layers. They had to be unbearably hot by the fire as they were.

Where the fabric fell at his ankle, Tetsurou hooked one claw beneath the edge, pulling it up just a bit. He could see the outline of some of the delicate bones, fine, dark hairs growing from the skin. Many of the fae had bipedal legs like this, but yet they were different. Smooth, without the harsh edges most wild creatures showed, a few darker scars marring the skin. Soon the bulge of muscle tapered sharply again and he revealed the knee, round and hard much like his elbows. Turned out as it was, he could almost see the soft crook behind it.

“What are you doing?” Daichi's voice startled him and he jerked away from him, causing him to fall back onto the stone. Tetsurou was momentarily embarrassed, but recovered quickly, scooting back closer. 

“I am curious about your legs. I wish to see them. Won't you remove these unnecessary coverings? My den is warm enough.” Even in the low light of the fire, he could tell that Daichi had been flushed, and he reddened further as he gave Tetsurou a shocked look.

“N-no? I'm not disrobing just so you can ogle the parts of me you're not used to!” Tetsurou frowned at his exasperation. He tapped his long claws against the stone floor.

“You didn't mind in the grotto, the day you joined me in the spring.” 

“That was different! We were bathing! And I didn't know you then...” He trailed off, eyes dropping to the floor. His arms were crossed in front of him, fists tight in his clothing. This reaction was...confounding. 

“Shouldn't you trust me more, now that you do know me? I understand why you felt vulnerable then, it was not so distant from when I threatened to eat you. But now?” 

“It's...hard to explain okay. We don't just...unless we're bathing humans don't really get naked around each other!” Daichi's voice was rising in volume, and Tetsurou couldn't deny that his flustered state was quite amusing. It was drowning out any annoyance he had as Daichi stood and paced.

“That can't be the only time. Certainly you could not perform some activities while so thoroughly wrapped. You must be terribly hot, your body radiates so much heat. Surely if you disrobed you would be more comfortable and my curiosity would be sated.” He couldn't suppress the grin that had overtaken his face as he raked his gaze over Daichi, the human's little heart racing like a pixie's.

“I assure you, I would not be more comfortable!” he huffed. “This is one of those cultural differences we won't be compromising on.” Tetsurou stuck out his lip in a pout. He considered using his earlier leverage, but wasn't quite ready to sacrifice it. Besides, Daichi had dug his heels in and this seemed like a fight he couldn't win. It was very cute, but he chose to push no further.

“Will you stop on your way back, Daichi-san? It will be awhile before I get to see you again after this visit.” The change of subject seemed to pacify the agitated human and he sat back down, legs crossed in front of him. 

“Of course, but I'll be able to come back at least once more. The roads will close up near the city, but until the snow falls here, travel won't be a problem. Even in the winter I may be able to come to visit, depending how heavy the snowfall is. So don't worry about that.”

“Ah, you misunderstand,” he had never explained what had brought on the circumstances of their first meeting. “We do not endure the cold well. Soon I will sleep and I shall barely wake again until spring. If you came, I would not be able to retrieve you, nor would I be interesting company. I would not want to be awake for the winter anyway. Even the deepest part of my cave is still drafty.” Daichi listened to him with rapt attention, looking back toward the cave entrance only once he had finished speaking.

“Oh. What if...what if something finds your cave while you are sleeping? Isn't that dangerous?” There was a flutter in Tetsurou's chest. To think that his first thought was for Tetsurou's safety... The naga smiled and tilted his head.

“It is doubtful, but it is a risk. Only once have I had to banish another predator from my lair, thankfully. You needn't worry. I will wake when the forest thaws. If you come back through the same time as last year, I will be myself again.” Daichi's brow was knit in discontent and Tetsurou was moved by it. Truly, he would be miserable to learn he would have to go months without seeing Daichi if he had to be awake for it. 

“I'll come sooner, as soon as the thaw.” Tetsurou chewed his lip. Should he tell him? It was such an awkward time and it would likely be even more so if the human he was...responding to was present. Daichi was terribly uncomfortable discussing such things, so explaining any more to him about the rut would push him back into that flustered state. And Tetsurou was getting tired. 

“Please allow me two weeks to fully awaken and replenish. I would be a poor host to you if you arrived earlier.” Daichi frowned at him, but he seemed to accept, lying back once again and closing his eyes.

“Oh, and hands to yourself while I'm sleeping, you deviant snake.” Daichi peeked at him from under one eyelid, a grin on his face. Tetsurou raised his hands in concession, snickering, a bit ashamed he was caught before. This time, he followed the human into sleep. 

**

Daichi had already decided that, as foolhardy as it might be, he wouldn't be able to wait the full two weeks after the thaw to see Kuroo again. Even now, as he lashed far more supplies than he had intended to buy to his little cart, he was feeling that protective instinct he had about Kuroo stir back up again. 

He was glad that he had waited on the path. Speaking to Kuroo before he came to the city had given him the idea of how he could repay the mistake with Sugawara. He was quite proud of the plan and just hoped that Kuroo would be receptive. He had so much trouble predicting the naga. Even his anger and outburst at Suga had caught him by surprise. He and Suga had fought about it for some time, until Asahi had come to him and gently pointed out that his anger was misplaced. He was afraid and he was taking it out on Sugawara. They had thankfully mended things soon after. 

But he had been a wreck until the night his window filled with the glow of the willow-the-wisps and he'd let them in. How they had danced around him so joyously, until they drifted close enough for him to hear the whispered plea of the voice he'd been longing to hear. 

Since that moment he had been stealing himself to make things up to the naga. But being upset had made Kuroo even less predictable than before and every moment felt tense. He was more guarded, more reactive, an insecurity to him that Daichi had never felt before. He didn't like that. His eyes moved to the cuff at his wrist.

He would fix it. After all, that's what he was good at. Fixing things.

When he returned, one of the forest creatures brought him to Kuroo's den, Tamago and cart in tow. When Kuroo left the cave, he looked tired, shadows under his eyes and his body a bit softer and larger than before. He still smiled warmly though, and beckoned Daichi to join him. 

“I have finished my preparation and now have but to wait for the cold to come.” It was already fairly frigid as the sun was sinking over the horizon, the difference stark in only the two weeks he had been traveling. “Would you like to rest with me for awhile? I'm so tired...”

He placed his hands on Kuroo's large one, petting the backs of his fingers. He was cold too, not as cold as when they had first met, but his skin was cooler to the touch than Daichi was used to.

“I need to work on something for a little while, while there's still light. But I'll come join you in a bit. Can you make the fire for me?” Kuroo nodded in response and headed back into the cave. Daichi quickly pulled his materials from the cart, mending what had been twisted and tying off and adhering the rest. It was deep night by the time he finally finished rolling up the material, thankful to the moon for its helpful light. 

Kuroo was curled in a tight ball when he entered, back to the fire. Daichi felt bad leaving him there for so long, and without a second thought, slid over his coils and positioned himself close to the big snake's body. He'd always rested against his scales but still at a distance from his humanoid upper half. This time though, he was close enough to run his hand through Kuroo's hair, and when he did, one big arm curled around his waist. He heard Kuroo huff, nudging against his hand like a cat and he combed through his hair, even letting his fingertips trail along one long and pointed ear. Kuroo made that strange almost-purr sound and Daichi smiled. 

The next day he had to extricate himself from one very grumpy and sleepy forest god. Maneuvering away from him was like trying to escape someone with fifty arms instead of just two and a prehensile tail, but soft words and gentle pushes eventually managed. 

He found that if he positioned the cart just below it, he could just reach the top of the cave opening, but it was enough. As he began pounding the pins in, he knew it wouldn't be long before Kuroo roused. Indeed, he only had the first half in place when the naga ducked under it to stare quizzically at him.

“What are you doing, Daichi?”

“Help me, and I'll show you.” He tried to hand the hammer and pin over to Kuroo, but instead found himself lifted and placed upon his shoulders. It did afford him a much better and more comfortable vantage point to attach the pins, but he was acutely aware of Kuroo's hands which held him steady just above his knees. 

When the last pin was in place, he tapped Kuroo's shoulder to come down and was pleased by the confusion still written on his face. Rolled up as it was, it looked like nothing, but as he yanked on the pullstring, the large netted curtain unfurled. Kuroo gasped next to him. 

It stretched across the entirety of the cave entrance, various cloth woven together to blend with the rock texture around it. He'd matched the colors almost perfectly. Up close it was clearly different, but from any distance, it camouflaged the entrance fairly well. He took Kuroo's hand and pulled him behind the curtain into the now dark interior. He could barely see since the light from outside was obscured, but already the inside of the cave felt warmer. 

“It's a curtain, for your den. It will help hide it from others and it should keep the inside a lot warmer for you. I know you didn't ask for this, but I hope you'll accept it as my token of apology.” He couldn't see Kuroo's face but as his hand slipped away, he watched the smooth silhouette of the naga glide across the curtain, his long fingers outstretched to trail across it. 

“You made this. For me.” It wasn't really a question. More of a statement, filled with many things that Daichi didn't dare to hope for. The silhouette grew as Kuroo turned back toward him and approached, looking down on him in the darkness. “No one has ever made me something like this before.”

“I'm glad you like it.” Strong arms wrapped around him suddenly, pulling him against Kuroo's chest. His hands fell around Kuroo's neck and he hugged him, the embrace leaving him warm and heady. It was the first time Kuroo had really held him like this, and he could have stayed there forever, in the comforting darkness between the nagas huge arms. 

“Thank you, Daichi-san,” he whispered, his chin resting gently on the top of Daichi's head. Coils seemed to pool around him suddenly, creating a cushioning surface, as the rest of Kuroo pulled away from him. “Sleep now with me, just a bit more before you go.” 

He leaned back, satisfaction glowing within him that his naga was pleased, that he would be safer and more comfortable for this long sleep. He was nearly asleep when the feather-light touch of Kuroo's claws trailed up his arm, over the cuff, sending tingling thrills along his skin. He was finding that being doted on by the snake was perhaps his most favorite thing.

He felt Kuroo's hair tickle against his face just before he lost his breath, as soft lips pressed against his cheek. They retreated just as quickly, but his heart hammered as he kept his eyes shut.

Kuroo had kissed him. Thought him asleep and laid a kiss so gentle upon his skin that it was almost impossible to believe that it came from such a great creature. And to his ever diminishing surprise, everything in his being cried out for more. 

But it was clear that neither of them were ready to face this yet. Not before months of distance, not when things still felt tentative and Kuroo didn't seem himself because of this impending hibernation. He set out that afternoon, hands sure as they moved across the nagas face and in his weary state, Kuroo nudged against them. He promised to see him again come spring and Kuroo warned him once again that he must wait for two weeks after. He nodded, but he had no intention of keeping to it. Not with Kuroo's burning kiss still lingering against his cheek.


	7. Instinct or Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lordy, okay, well, please note THE RATING HAS BEEN INCREASED. There's explicit material in this chapter and I can't really cordon it off very well, so, sorry! Please see the updated tags as well! 
> 
> The last scene was heavily inspired by Finn's work, but, I don't want to spoil it, so I'm putting it at the end of the chapter! MUAHAHAHA. 
> 
> Ha ha ha...well, have fun readers.
> 
> (Content Warning at end of chapter notes)

It was easily the most miserable winter that Daichi had ever weathered. He was ashamed to say that it was despite the good fortune of the town. They all fared very well, the medicines made from Kuroo's shed skin aiding in keeping people healthy and allowing them enough money to buy what they needed from the few merchants who dared the snow. He was kept busy repairing roofs and keeping people dug out in the worst of the storms. They didn't lose anyone, so it was a blessing in that regard.

But the snows had come early and heavy. He'd hoped to be able to brave the mountain to check on Kuroo's den at least once, but travel to higher ground remained impossible. The more he ached for it, the more he realized that his relationship with Kuroo had become a defining feature of his life, even in so short a time. It made him special. How many humans could boast a friendship with such a powerful magical creature? He liked feeling special, like there was something about him that none of the other people he knew possessed. Kuroo was his and his alone and no other human could touch him. It was a bit shameful perhaps, but it was undeniable. 

The more time passed, the more Daichi felt just like everyone else. Not that there was anything wrong with everyone else, he just...was nothing but another guy to them. No one spoke to him in that eloquent way that Kuroo did, no one made him feel the tension he always felt around the naga, that hint of danger that couldn't be denied. He was just steadfast Daichi, reliable Daichi, respected but unremarkable. A man everyone spoke well of, but no one sought out unless they needed his skills. 

“The thaw will come soon, Daichi-san. Just a few more weeks,” Asahi consoled him one day. “I was going to wait, but I think perhaps this will lift your spirits. I have a gift for you.” He ducked into the back room and Daichi perked up. Asahi had made him many things throughout the years, but he only ever called them gifts if they were extravagant. He came back with a package, wrapped in brown paper and set it in front of Daichi.

“Asahi, what's this for, then? You didn't have to do anything, you already gave me one amazing gift this year!” he chided, but he was already grinning ear to ear as Asahi's eyes sparkled at him. “Won't Suga be furious he wasn't here to see me open it?”

“Suga doesn't know about it. I didn't want him giving either of us a hard time about it. Please, open it.” He tore the paper quickly, gasping as soft, light fabric fell over his hands. As the piece unfolded and he realized what it was, gathering the parts together, he stared in wonder, first at it, and then at Asahi, who smiled sheepishly. 

“I thought that you should have something nice to wear when you go back to visit Kuroo-sama. I hope he will approve.” 

The yukata was a deep gold, the color shifting through a sunset to orange and deep red. Somehow, he had made a scale pattern, not like a fish, but like how the naga's scales lay together like cobblestone. Just enough detail to be recognizable, but not enough to make it feel busy. The obi was a deep black but it faded to blood red along the bottom, much like Kuroo's scales did. It was a far finer piece of clothing than Daichi had ever owned or could afford. It might have been the most beautiful thing Asahi had ever made. 

“Asahi...” he felt lost for words and his old friend stood and came around the table to him, wrapping his big arms around him. “Asahi, I can't...this...this is worth tens of thousands of yen, if not more. You can't give this to me...”

“I can and I am. I made it for you. You've always been there for us, for this whole town. Every time you return from visiting Kuroo, you glow like the setting the sun. It's time he sees you like that too.” Daichi's throat burned and his eyes prickled, and he swallowed hard as he tried to find his voice, but Asahi knew. “Just try it on for me, please? I want to make sure it fits you well.”

Oh how it fit him well. The way the golden material fell over his broad chest and shoulders, his bronze skin dark against it, the black obi striking where it settled at his hips. He blushed from the way he looked. This was the kind of thing he'd only dreamed of wearing on some special occasion. It was too fine for someone like him. He owned a simple blue yukata for festivals and events, but dyed and patterned ones like this were extremely uncommon in small villages like his. He looked back to Asahi with guilt in his eyes. 

“You could make enough off of this for you and Suga to be comfortable for a whole year and not sew another stitch. Asahi, I can't accept this.”

“You must. I've never seen you look so fine. Don't you think our naga guardian is worthy of such respect? You're kind of our emissary after all. So it's...sort of a gift for him too, I guess.” Asahi grinned wide, knowing he had won this round. Daichi just huffed, looking back at himself in the mirror.

“This is the most beautiful yukata I have ever seen. Thank you so much. Truly, my friend.”

The moment the snow began to melt, so too did Daichi's patience. He felt a buzzing beneath his skin, an itch in his fingertips. He was having more and more trouble keeping certain thoughts at bay. Surely just seeing the naga would help ease the flame that continued to build in intensity in his gut. He'd tried hard not to give in to the avenues that his mind wandered in regard to the alluring creature, but the image of his body arched against the dark stone was as clear as the moment he had witnessed it. It painted his eyelids every night before he found restless sleep. 

So it was that only one day after the snow had cleared from the roads that he set out on Tamago for the mountain. It would be another two weeks before Shiratorizawa was reachable, all the more reason to take time with his friend before that. He had all but forgotten Kuroo's warning. He'd decided at the time to ignore it and had seldom considered it since. However, when he reached toward the old bristlecone pine, the beautiful yukata gathered around him peeking out from his dark haori, he hesitated. 

It was still cold, cold enough that he shivered despite the layers, and snow still dotted the ground in some places. What if Kuroo still slept? The memory of his warning certainly flooded back now and a crease of worry spread across his forehead. Maybe he should just go to the den. If he found Kuroo still asleep, then he wouldn't disturb him. 

A few fae creatures were already playing with Tamago, leading her into the trees, and Daichi smiled fondly at them. He'd all but memorized the way to Kuroo's den, walked through it a thousand times in his dreams. As he came around one rocky outcropping, he was surprised to see the opening unobstructed. There was no sign of the curtain he had lovingly woven and hung. His feet quickened toward the familiar dark.

He blinked, trying to adjust his eyes, but the cave was silent. A glow from behind him drew his attention and he smiled brightly at the four little wisps who twirled around him, their warmth as welcome as their innocent joy. He walked deeper into the den, the smell of stone and earth and that particular musk from Kuroo making his heart race. But the only thing he found near the back of the cave, the wisps lighting his way, was the curtain he had made, crumpled and shoved to a corner. 

Fear was beginning to gather at the base of his skull. He called out Kuroo's name a few times, but no answer. He turned to the wisps.

“Do you know where Kuroo-sama is, little ones? Can you take me to him?” They bounced and bobbed happily, drifting back toward the mouth of the cave and he followed them. They led him through the trees, and he wished he could enjoy it for how magical it was, to follow lovely little lights through rustling branches, but he couldn't relax until he knew Kuroo was okay. 

A sound rose above the normal forest noise, a creaking and snapping that sounded like overweighed branches. A clearing opened before him and the wisps scattered, but the flash of red drew his attention. It took him a moment to understand what he was seeing, but movement lent him relief.

There was a downed tree trunk, jagged at the end, and Kuroo's body wrapped around it like he was trying to constrict it. Most of him was hidden on the other side of the things, but one arm was wrapped around the trunk, claws scouring against the wood that faced him. It had many scratches, as if he had raked across it dozens of times. His coils seemed to flex and release against the unforgiving surface. Daichi took a step toward him, but was halted as a low moan rumbled from the naga that shook straight through Daichi and made him swallow hard. 

“K-Kuroo-sama? What are you...?” Several loud cracks ripped through the clearing as the tree trunk split beneath Kuroo's coils. He threw his torso over the tree, his skin flushed reddish and eyes unfocused as they found him. Then he watched Kuroo tense and what could only be described as embarrassment and horror completely overtook his beautiful features.

“Daichi! What are you doing here?” He sounded breathless and it looked like his fangs were extended. A shiver ran through him and his face shifted to a dangerous look. “You shouldn't be here. Go back to the den. Now.” 

His command was absolute, pressing Daichi back and he felt cowed, like he was once again in the presence of the beast who had first attacked him. But he also couldn't deny the profound affect Kuroo had on him, and that his hope that his growing desire would be stamped out was fruitless. He looked wild right now, with taut muscles and ruddy skin and Daichi felt his own face redden as he walked quickly back to the cave. 

What was he going to do? Kuroo was so perceptive. This was going to be a problem. 

**

Tetsurou crushed the splintering wood in his coils further, forehead pressed hard into the tree trunk. His claws sunk deep into it, and despite his mental panic and teeth gnashing, his hips thrust against it once more, the rough surface providing some mild relief to the building arousal in his gut. This was the worst time for the human to show up, right at the beginning of the height of his rut. Soon he wouldn't be able to stop the opening of his cloaca, and there was no way to hide that reaction. It would be terribly obvious what was happening, even to the naive Daichi. Foolish humans. 

His mind was hazy, the rut pressing his higher brain functions down, leaving the animal instinct to breed at the forefront. He had only had two days of wakefulness to feed before it had begun and now he was entering the worst of it. He had weathered the rut alone for so long that he barely remembered the mating display rituals and resulting mating ball for the season gathering. They were satisfactory, a scratching of an itch. He had only once been chosen by a female, preferred having only one lover to focus on, but it had meant little. He didn't know any of them, didn't particularly like any of them, so it was never more than a simple physical release. 

Something was different now. Different than any of the gatherings and different from any of the ruts spent alone. Now his thoughts were specific, drawn to a singular entity, and that was strange and new and unwelcome. Daichi. Wrapped in all his tantalizing layers, soft and warm with innocent eyes and small but strong hands. It was such a vague attraction, his knowledge of human anatomy so limited, but one thing was painfully clear. As the other human had so crassly pointed out, their size difference was stark. 

Still, his instinctual drive brought him back, like a forking path with only one destination. What would his skin taste like? What would his face look like in the throws of passion? Would his mouth fit with Tetsurou's if they slid together? Would he wrap his strong legs around Tetsurou's waist and...

The details beyond this were unimportant. It was why he had not noticed the sound of Daichi's footfalls, his breaths, the scent of him when he came upon the clearing. But the sound of his voice had sent a full body shudder of pleasure through him. And as much as he tried to be angry and worried for his human companion, a more aggressive voice screamed in triumph inside of him. _Yes, he is mine. He is here for me. I shall keep him and seduce him and answer every..._

No. No, he needed to tell Daichi to leave. He extricated himself from the fallen oak, leaning against it and taking deep breaths until the bulge beneath his scales settled. He could keep things together long enough to get Daichi out of there. He pushed down the ache he felt at the idea of him leaving. 

He moved quickly back to the den, Daichi's scent sharp and intoxicating in his overly sensitive nose. He must have been keeping watch, because he stepped out into the sunlight as soon as Tetsurou neared him and all the breath left his lungs. He felt a pulse deep beneath his scales, a response older than his greatest ancestor, and he fell back into his coils, all his work to alleviate the press along his cloacal crease gone to waste. 

The coverings he wore today were sunset hued, a scale pattern clear upon them. The golden color was vibrant, cut through with the deep reds of the under layers. His belly wasn't white, but it didn't stop the primal drive that roared up in Tetsurou. Could he have known? Could any human know the coloration of their elusive females? Surely he could not, but how else...

And the band which cinched it all together, black and red, like he had marked himself as Tetsurou's in every way. First by his pattern and now by his color...he sank lower into his coils, fighting the urge handle the human in ways their relationship would certainly not allow. Daichi wore a look of concern on his sweet face, an air of caution to his movements. He should be cautious. Even Tetsurou recognized how dangerous he was and it frightened him. 

“Kuroo-sama, please. I'm sorry I've upset you so much. I'll leave if you wish. I didn't mean to disregard your instruction, I've just...I've missed you terribly...” He took a step forward and without thinking, fear shot through Tetsurou, causing the tip of his tail to vibrate against the ground in warning. Daichi backed away again. “You seem...different. Will you please just tell me what's wrong?”

“You should go. You should-” the burning want rose up to his throat, blocking any further ability to exile the very thing he wanted most in that moment. He darted into the den, spooking Daichi, his heart beating fast, just as it had that night before winter, when Tetsurou had been sure he was asleep and laid a soft kiss upon his cheek. His heart had beat then too, given him away. But he hadn't recoiled.

Tetsurou dove beneath the woven fabric that had covered his den for the winter. It had been incredible, the difference it had made, but just two days ago he had pulled it down, desperate for the lingering scent of his human. It was large enough that he could twist around in it, somewhat mimicking the tangle of the mate ball, and it brought him some small relief. Even now his body twined around the fabric, making it creak in protest. 

Daichi followed him back in, his little fire already lighting the space, the dark covering he had worn over the lurid pattern earlier laid out on the floor where he sat across from Tetsurou. He wore an unyielding expression, almost ferocious as he stared down the naga, and Tetsurou retreated beneath the comfort of the cloth. Maybe this was why humans wore clothes. So much easier to hide behind. 

“I'll go, but not until you tell me what is going on with you! I've never seen you like this, and I've literally seen you at your worst. Did I do something? You're treating me like a stranger and I hate it. I've thought of you ever day of this damnable winter. My friend made me this incredible yukata which I actually thought would impress you, but now I'm worried it has offended you. Please. Tetsurou, give me something.” 

Tetsurou's claws sunk into the rocky ground, the pain bringing him momentarily back to full lucidity. How dare he make demands when he had been the one to violate the simple rules set out for him. He untwisted from the fabric, pulling back into the darkness, where Daichi's human eyes wouldn't be able to see him. He circled him, staying out of the light of the fire, and the human tried to track his movements, leaning back on the cloth beneath him. 

“Give you something?” He said low, a predatory bite at the edge of his words. He sauntered slowly up behind Daichi, knowing he played with fire within himself as he reached out one long claw to place it near the top of Daichi's spine, between his shoulders. Daichi straightened at the pressure, this shoulders pushed back and flexing against the fabric. Kuroo leaned close, close enough that he could have flicked his tongue against Daichi's exposed neck, but instead he whispered, his claw dragging down slow until it hooked into the belt that displayed his colors.

“I already gave you fair warning. I told you to stay away for your own safety, Sawamura-san. I am not myself.” Tetsurou had expected him to shy away, to smell the spike of fear, but his scent shifted slightly in an unexpected and unrecognizable way. He turned his head just a bit, enough so that he could see Tetsurou out of the corner of his eye, and there was a new kind of tension in his features. 

“Please let me stay tonight, at least?” His claw snapped at the fabric as he pulled away from it, even in the dark the pattern of the yukata causing Tetsurou's mind to stir in instinct. 

“If I told you that your coverings offended me, would you remove them?” He asked sliding back to a safer distance. Daichi turned and stood and Tetsurou felt himself falter, his tail curling up in an S shape, his hips cocked harshly to the side. He couldn't help it, couldn't keep the movements meant to entice a mate from manifesting. Daichi's eyes moved over him and Tetsurou watched his throat bob as he swallowed hard.

“O-of course...” Red burned on his cheeks as he kept his remarkable earth-toned eyes down, untying the black and red fabric and letting it fall to the ground. He loosened collar, the neckline plunging down almost to his navel, revealing firm muscle in the harsh shadows of the firelight. He gripped the last smaller tie at his waist. _Yessss_ , the voice hissed in his mind, _More. Reveal yourself to me..._

“Stop!” Tetsurou lunged toward him, grabbing the edges of his robe and shoving them together more tightly. This was unfair. The human did not realize, couldn't understand the game that Tetsurou was playing and guilt had finally won out over lust. This was his friend. The friend who had saved his life, who traveled more often than he should away from his people, who had waited a whole winter for him. He couldn't do this to him. He raised his head to confess his intentions, but they were suddenly face to face, those wide brown eyes and sweetly parted lips so close. He couldn't. He couldn't admit this, not yet. Not now.

“I'm just teasing you, Daichi. It doesn't offend me. While I appreciate that you would put yourself in such a compromising position for the sake of my offense, I can't let you do that.” His hands wrapped around Tetsurou's wrists, rough with callouses and lighting every one of his nerve endings on fire.

“Your skin is so hot. Are you really okay? You know you can tell me, whatever is going on.” And then one inviting hand was moving over his brow and he was leaning into it, his lips skimming over Daichi's forearm, and without thinking his tongue flicked against him and he tasted salt and flesh and want pounded within him as he pulled Daichi closer. The human gasped. 

“Sssk, Daichi. Hah. You should go outside. I need to rest. I will come and find you later. You may stay, but...” It was a bad idea. He hadn't even realized that the end of his tail had wound around one of the human's legs, up to his knee before he caught it. He needed him out of here, to alleviate some of this building pressure. “Just go for now. Please.”

Daichi nodded, eyes wide, and picked up his other clothes to rush toward the entrance. Tetsurou twined himself with the curtain once again, feeling the seam of his cloaca finally part. The release of his dual shafts was both a physical relief and a deep source of anxiety. At least he could work the edge off now, but they would not fully reduce until his rut ended in several days. Which meant he would not be able to retrieve Daichi. He would have to hide from him in this shroud so that he wouldn't know. Ah, he had been so close to him, so close to seeing his entire form once again, and he had let propriety win out. He was trying not to hate himself for that. 

By the time the spriggan returned with Daichi, Tetsurou was exhausted. It was for the best. Daichi approached him with concern on his handsome features, leaning down to press a hand into his hair. Tetsurou's head fell back, exposing his throat, shoulders pressed to the ground as his eyes fluttered closed. He made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat, shame eating away at him as he forced his eyes open to stare up at his sweet human. 

“Tetsurou, if you're sick, I can get you medicine. Please, just tell me what I can do. You know I would do anything to help you.” Tetsurou's eyes narrowed and he licked his lips. Oh how he longed to test that theory. His jaw clenched tight as he grappled with the many things that played across his mind, sinful shadows to be kept at bay. 

“I'm not sick. But you, you mustn't sleep against me tonight. I will thrash throughout the night and I could injure you.” It wasn't the primary reason but it also wasn't a lie. But he felt his heart squeeze at the disappointment on Daichi's face. Still, the human nodded in obedience, one hand pressed burning hot against Tetsurou's shoulder. He just had to make it to tomorrow morning. 

Daichi settled on the other side of the fire. It was still too close. Each time his scent reached Tetsurou, his body twisted, searching for friction where there was none. After what felt like an eternity, the crackle of the fire was too loud in his ears and it made the cave too hot, so he smothered it with his tail, casting the den into darkness. He could still see, almost too well, his heightened senses making the heat from Daichi's body appear almost visible. His chest rose and fell in even breaths and his heartbeat was slow and steady. Sleep had fully claimed him, the naga was sure this time. 

He slipped from the woven fabric, somewhat slowed by the awkward weight and bulge of his exposed sex organs, which had begun to respond once again. He should not touch him. Especially not while he slept. Still, he closed the distance between them, hovered over Daichi's sleeping form, and breathed deep of his warm scent and lingering breath. 

Daichi shifted then, an audible sigh escaping his lips as he rolled onto his side. It was a sweet sound, but as Tetsurou looked down at him, he couldn't help but imagine if it weren't so innocent. What would his deep voice sound like, pulled from him in the height of pleasure when he had no control of the sounds he made? Every cell of Tetsurou's being cried out in desperation to learn every honeyed sound he could coax from his demure little human, and that was the last straw. 

He pulled back abruptly, probably too quickly, but he had to flee this proximity. He was leaking the slippery substance that would ease the coupling, had he anyone to couple with, and he couldn't risk being discovered. He moved as quickly as his aching body could afford, out into the night, to the closest copse of trees which afforded him both space and cover. 

As he collapsed back against the brush, he was already gripping his smaller cock, the most sensitive of the two. His back arched from the pleasure as he sought the lower, larger member with his other hand. He needed to relieve this building pressure so that he could sleep. Daichi would be put out that he woke alone, but that was a minor inconvenience compared to many other scenarios that could play out. 

But he let himself think of them now. Fell fully into the fantasy of what could happen, fist tight around his largest head and the other working over the smaller, higher one. His body twisted as he tried to stay quiet, eyes squeezed shut. After this, he could make it to the morning. He just needed this release...

**

Daichi woke with a start, sitting up just in time to see the end of Kuroo's tail disappear out of the mouth of the cave. The fire had been put out and he shivered against the chill, pulling his haori back over his shoulders as he stood. He frowned deeply, considered just slumping back down and not chasing after that infuriating snake, but gods damnit, one of them had to be rational.

He couldn't understand why Kuroo wouldn't tell him what was going on. He'd been so sure at first that he was just irate that Daichi had not heeded his direction, but he'd been...peculiar. He was erratic, both is mood and his movements, and even the way he looked was strange. His skin had been hot, and his eyes were heavily dilated, even under the sunlight. He'd acted like he was wary of Daichi one moment, but then the next, his usual playful teasing had had so much more edge to it than ever before.  
Had he sensed Daichi's shift in reaction to it? He'd tried not to react, to keep himself calm despite the way Kuroo made his pulse climb and face blush with his faux advances, but there was only so much he could do. He'd been both terrified and exhilarated to remove the yukata earlier, with only the darkness and the chill air between them, but Kuroo had stopped him. Stopped him yes, his words all casual assurance, but his forked tongue had still darted against Daichi's arm and he had pulled him close, with a look that said he wanted to taste more, and not out of hunger. All Daichi wanted to do was touch the naga, make him respond in that way that couldn't be what it looked like, something that struck Daichi as erotic even when that was impossible. 

Stepping out into the night, cool enough that his breath blew out in a cloud before him, he could clearly see the path Kuroo had taken. He was usually so careful, passing his large body through the underbrush like he had barely disturbed it, but the wake of crushed and torn branches he'd left this time made Daichi even more worried. If Kuroo was sick, was there anything he could do? He'd been so worried about his own feelings and internal panic, he hadn't made a proper plan and now his mind was racing. 

He heard the thrashing before he saw anything, heart pounding in his ears as moonlight illuminated his path. He rushed through the underbrush toward the sound until the clearing finally broke before him. 

And he stopped. 

And he stared. Blinking, trying for the second time to sort out exactly what he was witnessing, but there was no denying what was happening before him. Kuroo's body was contorted, his face drawn in ecstasy. Where once smooth scales had spread below his navel and between his hips, now not one, but _two_ glistening erect cocks emerged. One was smaller, higher, and he stroked it evenly, hips jutting up to meet it even as the rest of his body twisted beneath him. The lower one was monstrously large (not that his smaller one could possibly be smaller than Daichi's forearm), but he gripped it tight just below the head, his thumb and fingers barely fitting around it. 

He'd never seen anything like this and the vision of Kuroo on full display shot straight to Daichi's own groin and he gasped, throwing his hand over his mouth to stop any further exclamation. It didn't seem to matter. Kuroo was far too engrossed to hear much of anything, his hand pumping faster as his chest rose and fell with hurried breaths. Daichi couldn't have taken his eyes off of him if he'd wanted to. He stepped back into the underbrush, suddenly wary of being caught watching the illicit act.

Daichi was nearly panting himself, the muffled whimpers which escaped Kuroo's mouth tugging at his wildest fantasies. He couldn't tell it was seconds or minutes that passed before Kuroo's head finally fell back, mouth open in a silent cry of sweet agony as his muscles clenched. The amount of cum that poured over his hand, from only the larger of his two lengths, made Daichi's knees feel weak. Kuroo shuddered through the aftershocks, huffing desperate breaths into the cold night air, his scales and belly splattered with his release. Daichi felt wrecked just from the watching, looking down shamefully at the tent below his obi, revealing his own almost painful erection. 

Only one thought seemed to cling to him. How? How could he possibly...be any part of that? He wanted to, badly. So badly that he palmed himself beneath the soft fabric of the beautiful yukata. But...Kuroo was so...big. He liked it, so much, too much maybe, but was there even a possibility? He had to think about all this. He just had to think. Because he wanted Kuroo, all of him, wanted to touch him and be pressed against him when he made that expression and those sounds, wanted to hear his own name falling from Kuroo's lips. 

He stepped back, and cringed as several sticks snapped beneath his shoes. He could barely see Kuroo beyond the foliage now, but could tell that he jerked up, searching the area. He folded in on himself, surrounding himself with his big coils and the flashes of his face revealed panic. Daichi took another loud, crunching step back and Kuroo locked onto his position, beautiful face falling in horror.

“D-Daichi? N-no, wait, please, I can explain! It's not as you think!” The naga's voice was strangled, desperate, and there was no way that Daichi could face him now, not after witnessing that. Not after reacting to it as he did. He turned and ran, unsure where he was going to go, as he didn't know where exactly he was or where to find Tamago, and despite the moonlight, the forest was still dark. He ran until he collapsed against a tree, breathing hard and knowing that there was no place within this forest he could hide from Kuroo if he wanted to find him. 

“Daichi, please...” Kuroo's voice was distant still, but he heard it clearly. He put his hand over his mouth again to quiet his breaths, despite the futility of hiding. “I should have told you. I should have told you in the fall, but I...I was abashed. I needed you to wait because this time of year is our mating season and I am crazed, driven by arousal. But please, it's just, it's just instinct. It isn't you.”

Like a knife, those words pierced through him. His hope had made him assume that he had been at least part of the cause of this, had reveled in that thought, but how foolish could he be? He was just a human. Just like every other human. There was no possibility that this meant anything. It was an animal reaction, he had been there when Kuroo had discussed it with Suga, why hadn't he remembered? How could he have been so stupid and egotistical to believe that something as incredible as Kuroo could be affected by him?

“I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to see me like this. Please, don't be afraid. I won't...I would never...” Kuroo's voice had shifted position, maybe closer, but he still sounded like he was searching. Hot tears pricked at Daichi's eyes and he gnashed his teeth together. Of course he would never be like that around Daichi on purpose. Daichi would never dream of baring himself to any of the other forest creatures, hell, to most other humans for that matter. This was a terrible mistake, an awful, crushing misunderstanding, and he felt angry, angry at his own naivete and angry at Kuroo for not being more forthcoming. It was unfair, but he was hurting, heartbroken, and ashamed, and he needed an outlet. 

“You should have just told me!” he shouted into the night. A few birds took flight from the tree he was in but the forest was otherwise silent, eerily so. 

“I know,” came Kuroo's voice, closer now than before, clearer, the fear evident in its timbre. “I was afraid. That you would be uncomfortable, disgusted. We are so very different. It is easy to forget.”

“Yes, we are different.” His tone was harsh and punishing and he hated that he could imagine the hurt look on Kuroo's face. It bloomed a softness in him, sorrowful and needy, and as a single tear tracked down his face, a truth tore from him that was likely ill-advised to speak. “How could you think that? How could you think that anything about you would make me feel disgusted? You'll never understand because I'm just a human to you, but you...” his throat tightened too much to allow for more words. 

“How could you believe you are nothing more to me than just a human, Sawamura-san? Have we really, over all this time, misunderstood each other so deeply?” His words made Daichi burn with that savage hope that had torn at him so brutally moments before. He came around the tree, only to see Kuroo shrink back behind the thick foliage, only the tip of his tail still visible. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.

“I'm sorry I've put you in this position. That I've put us both in this position. I'm going to take Tamago and go and leave you to your privacy. But I want to talk about things when I come back. There are many things I should tell you, but not right now. Not while you are already dealing with so much.” It would give him time to build his courage as well. He owed it to Kuroo to explain his feelings, fully, and to have an answer, even if that answer was a painful one. It would be better to know. 

“You will return, though? Promise me?” There was vulnerability in Kuroo's voice in a way he hadn't heard before. The only time that had come close was the whisper that had come from the willow-the-wisps last fall. It tugged upon his heart.

“I swear it. In two weeks time, there is no force that could keep me from this forest.” Bold words for a man who couldn't really fight, but the power of his conviction was all he had. He heard the rustle as Kuroo shifted, wished he could go to him now, but there were enough reasons why that would be a poor decision. Still he took a few steps closer and placed a hand over his heart. “I promise.”

The tip of Kuroo's tail wrapped gently around his ankle, the press of warm scales barely there before it slipped away again. There was a tug at his yukata, and the squat little creature who often led him around pulled at him to follow. He looked back into the brush, seeing only the flash of Kuroo's golden eyes.

“I will await you, noble Daichi,” he said, a hollow sadness in his voice. And then he was gone. Two weeks. Two weeks to weave the words that would somehow explain the feelings that could line every page of a library of tomes. He was tired, but he needed no aid as he set out on Tamago under the silver moonlight. He knew it would be worse for Kuroo, wondering if he would never return. Somehow, that thought ached the loudest of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: (There is a scene where Kuroo approaches Daichi while he is sleeping which is a little creepy. He does not touch him, but he gets close to him and his thoughts are anything but innocent. He does leave before anything actually happens, just to put you at ease.) 
> 
> Heeheehee here's the [scene](https://privatter.net/i/5005317) that inspired poor Daichi's absolute brain melt!!! PLEASE NOTE THAT IT IS EXPLICIT, 18+ ONLY.


	8. Risk or Venture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go look at this beautiful Finn are because Kuroo and Daichi are [in love](https://finnthebunneh.tumblr.com/post/186058869612/afternoon-smooches-and-bragging-about-how-cool-he)
> 
> (Content Warning in end notes. Contains spoilers)

When Daichi arrived home, he had already grappled with the brunt of his embarrassment with the first conversation that needed to happen. He had a lot of questions, very specific questions, and fortunately a friend with many specific answers. And all of the salacious grins he would have to endure would be worth it. At least, that was what he repeated to himself as he made his way over to Asahi and Suga's house.

As always, they ushered him in with warm hugs and sweet smiles. Dinner was already laid out and Asahi grabbed another plate, placing it on their little round table and ushering him over to join them.

“We didn't think you would be back so soon! Is everything all right? How was Kuroo-sama after his sleep?” Asahi handed him a roll as he asked and Daichi took it reluctantly.

“Yes, you must fill me in on any post-hybernation information you may have encountered!” Suga piped in, pulling a pen and notebook out of seemingly thin air. Daichi chewed his lip.

“Actually, I need to talk to you guys about Kuroo-sama. Er, well, more about me, I guess.” They both looked up at him, briefly exchanging a glance that he couldn't really read. He'd thought through telling them for days now, but it was still proving difficult to put into words. Once he said it, there was no going back. “I think...no, I know that the way I feel about Kuroo-sama is...” He grimaced as the words caught in his throat. Sugawara threw his hands out, inhaling a gulp of air like he was going to yell, but Asahi clamped a hand over his mouth, giving him a stern look.

“Go ahead, Daichi. You know we support you no matter what. Take your time.” Asahi's voice was even and kind, but Suga mumbled something beneath his hand that sounded a lot surlier. 

“I know this is weird, but...I think I...love him. Like, in a romantic way. I know it's hard to believe but-” Sugawara stood abruptly, pulling Asahi's hand from his mouth and slamming a palm down on the table.

“Of course we believe it! We've been watching you pine over that forest god for almost a year now! Thank the whole pantheon of gods you've finally figured it out!” Daichi blinked at him, his mouth hanging open. Asahi slapped his palm against his forehead in exasperation. 

“Wait...how could you guys know? I didn't even know!”

“My gods, man, I don't know how it took you so long to figure it out. How did you figure it out anyway?” Daichi's eyes slipped from Suga to Asahi and he gulped. Asahi's eyebrows bounced. He would not appreciate a conversation about the details. Suga huffed and grabbed Daichi's wrist, tugging him from the table and out the front door.

“He's not a baby, you know. The things that man does in the bedroom would haunt your dreams, in the best way possible. But regardless, we'll speak more honestly at your house.” It took only minutes to arrive at his door and Suga sat him down at his own little table. He plopped down across from him, and his smile made Daichi cringe, heat already climbing to his cheeks.

“Dai-kun, please, please tell me we are going to talk about what I think we're gonna talk about.” Daichi buried his head in his arms. He swallowed past the rock of embarrassment lodged in his throat and sat back, trying to give Suga as serious an expression as he could muster.

“I have some logistical concerns. And you have to go easy on me here, because I've honestly just arrived at the conclusion that these are things I have a vested interest in. So I need you to like, contain your lecherous glee.” Sugawara was absolutely beaming, nearly bursting, and Daichi felt the vein in his forehead pulse. “I can't even look at you right now.” 

Sugawara nodded and turned in his chair, facing away from Daichi. This was slightly better. He spun his hand in the air, urging Daichi to continue. 

“He had warned me to not come right away. Turns out, it was because this is his, uh, mating...season.” He watched Suga lean forward slightly and then sit back up, an almost inaudible snicker reaching his ears. “Well, he wasn't overly pleased that I arrived during this time. And I...saw things. Like, I saw everything. And I feel a lot of things about it, but before we get into specifics, I have to say, I don't think he feels like I do. I mean, he literally said that I wasn't the reason this was happening. He was embarrassed, of course, but I don't think it had anything to do with me, Suga.” Sugawara leaned back far enough to make eye contact with him upside-down. He wore a skeptical expression.

“Daichi, if it had nothing to do with you, why do you think he needed you to leave?”

“Probably because he felt really exposed and we're friends. He was very weird, so I think it affects him in a lot of ways.” Suga leaned forward again, side eyeing him over his shoulder.

“Daichi, do you think it's normal for immortals to hang out with a human all the time? To lavish them with gifts? To wear a gift they gave them and not take it off? To invite them to their shelter and sleep in their proximity? Do these things seem normal to you?”

“Well, no, but I don't know how they do things in their culture...”

“Oh, are there a lot of humans that come and go from Kuroo-sama's den, then? Because he didn't seem overly partial to me.”

“No, but...” 

“Daichi! You had to have seen his jealousy when he asked if I was your mate! I know you saw what he did when I explained that you hadn't had a partner in ages! I haven't had to try so hard to suppress a boner since before Asahi and I got together! He might be in mating season, but there's a reason he can't have you around during that time, and it's not just embarrassment at being horny. It's probably because he's a giant creature and you are a small human and he hasn't figured out those logistics yet either!”

“Yeah, or it's just because he didn't want his human friend to see his dicks!” Sugawara opened his mouth to respond but then stopped, his eyebrows disappearing as they shot up past his hairline. Daichi scowled, sure his face was as red as Kuroo's underbelly.

“Hold on, did you say dicks? As in, the plural form of dick?” Daichi slid his hands over his face. “AS IN, THERE IS MORE THAN ONE?!” 

“Gods, Suga, stop yelling, yes, there's...two.”

“HE HAS TWO DICKS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?”

“If you don't quiet down, I'm not telling you anything else and I'll take a vow of celibacy.” Suga let out a single guffaw of disbelief but he settled back into the chair, slapping a hand over his mouth. He muffled out from behind his fingers with pleading eyes.

“Please, please tell me how big they were.” Daichi squeezed his eyes shut. He was too far along now, so there was no point in holding back.

“So, one is bigger, like definitely too big, I mean, his hand barely fit around it...” Suga leaned forward, his gaze suddenly sharpening.

“Uh...wait, what exactly did you witness?”

“Not important! But even the uh, smaller one is still...Suga I don't think...”

“Okay, well how big is it?” Daichi looked down at his forearm, signaling the length and girth (definitely at the widest part) and gulped as he looked up to Sugawara. His silver-haired friend wore a lecherous grin that made him grimace. “Oh, honey, is that it? You gotta have a little faith in yourself.”

“Are you joking? You better not be about to tell me that Asahi has used you like a sock puppet, because I cannot handle that level of information.” Suga was doing his best to suppress his laughter, but he seemed to take pity on Daichi, softening his features and reaching out to gently take hold of his wrist.

“Okay, listen, I'm not saying that it will be easy. There's nothing easy about being the lover of a giant magical half snake man. But sparing any traumatizing details for you, with enough preparation, you'd be surprised what can fit. And that size, my dearest friend, is in fact doable. He'll just need to be patient and careful with you. Which, if my suspicions are correct, he's probably been considering a lot. And listen, even if you two don't 'fit' together like that, it doesn't mean that things are a non-starter. I mean, good gods, the things you can do with two giant dicks...the possibilities are nearly limitless.” Sugawara moved a hand up to Daichi's burning face, tilting his head up so he had to look at him.

“Daichi, if the two of you are in love, then you fit. Physicality be damned. Once your hearts fit together, everything else will work itself out. Okay?” 

Sugawara held his gaze for a moment and Daichi felt the truth of his words sink in. He'd spent so much time panicking about this aspect of their relationship, if he'd be able to satisfy the naga physically, that he had neglected the most important aspect. 

Perhaps because the logistics were easier to solve for. Kuroo's feelings were still a mystery. One that would be solved, for better or for worse, and that was terrifying. He took Suga's hand between his and nodded, letting out a huge sigh.

“All right. So. How does one go about confessing their feelings to a forest god?”

“That...we should get Asahi for.”

**

The remainder of Tetsurou's rut was as terrible as he could remember. The first few after he had stopped returning to the gatherings had been rough and lonely, but there had been nothing specific to miss, just the general presence and contact with those of his kind. Missing Daichi, fearing that he would never return, it was crippling in a way that he had never fully experienced before under the haze of the tide of hormones. His need for him felt like an amputated limb, the ghost of his presence a constant reminder of a sense that was lost. 

He played over the words he had so carelessly flung in his wild panic, desperate to calm the little human's racing heart. He'd assumed it was fear that made it beat so wildly. How much had he seen? Had he feared for his own safety, that Tetsurou would do something unwanted to him? The thought made him nauseous. He wanted to explore many things with the human and had caught glimpses to suggest he might want the same, but they had never even spoken of such things before.

He had said that it wasn't Daichi, but it was. Had said that he would never, but was now sure that meaning was misconstrued. The hurt written on Daichi's face could have been from his lie of omittance, but they also could have been from the inherent rejection in those words. A rejection that was the opposite of how Tetsurou felt. Even now, as his mind had cleared and the urges receded, his own fear kept him from knowing what his human felt or wanted.

Though, he would find out soon enough. His heart begged that Daichi would say all the things he longed to hear, but the dread of rejection was louder. If he challenged Tetsurou, demanded to know his feelings, could he lie? He felt like he was willing to, if it meant keeping the man in his life, but he wasn't sure he would be able to in the face of those clear brown eyes. It must be the truth, then. Even if it meant losing him. He owed Daichi at least that. 

When he felt the press of Daichi's palm against the bristlecone, it sent a shiver through his entire body. The suffocating tightness around his heart was a weave of hope and terror, and he had to summon every ounce of his strength to move toward the path. To his surprise, Daichi met him halfway, stepping around a large tree right in front of him. 

They both startled, Tetsurou jerking back, his tail lashing at the ground in surprise, and Daichi tripped backward over one of the knotted roots. Then he looked up at Tetsurou and he laughed. 

The sound was like a balm, soothing the raw and aching nerves that had been alight since their last meeting. He wore another of those robes with the wide belt, though this one was a deep blue, thankfully. His warm laughter and delighted smile made for a more welcome sight than any home Tetsurou had ever known. Still, he lowered himself into his coils, a show of unusual deference that the human likely wouldn't recognize. 

“I didn't know if you would return,” he stated softly as Daichi stood, brushing off his clothes before giving Tetsurou a long look. 

“I promised you I would.” Of course. Daichi had been this steadfast from their first meeting, the simplicity of truth a thing which defined him. No wonder he had taken Tetsurou's deception so harshly. Still, as Tetsurou breathed in, he could smell the fear that laced Daichi's usual, comforting scent. He was chewing the inside of his lip the way that he did when he didn't want his thoughts to reach his muoth and Tetsurou was desperate to know what they were. 

“You said there were things you wish to tell me. Will you tell me now?” Daichi glanced around at his words. The place they stood was barely a clearing, not really enough space for Tetsurou to comfortably settle, but he was nervous to bring Daichi back to his den. If his words hurt him there, he would have no place to withdraw.

“Yeah, but, can we go somewhere a little more, uh, private?” As if to punctuate Daichi's concern, a group of wisps tumbled down from the trees to float excitedly around him. He gave them a soft smile, but Tetsurou felt jealousy surge within him and he hissed at them, sending them bouncing deeper into the forest. Daichi planted a hand on his hip, giving him a sweet but admonishing look that made the naga huff. 

“Very well, come with me to the grotto.” He led Daichi through the underbrush to the rock face that hid the passageway to his oasis. He'd only taken Daichi here the one time, hoping he would ask to come again, but never pushing. This place was as intimate as the forest could offer and he was afraid that Daichi would take that for granted. Now though, there didn't seem to be a better place to divulge their truths in. He moved aside the vines so that Daichi could step through. 

He kept a close eye on him as they ascended through the cave, but despite his inability to see clearly in the darkened pathway, his footing was sure. When they approached the roaring waterfall, Tetsurou lifted his tail beneath it, parting the glittering curtain to allow his human a dry doorway. There would be no tricks this time. 

It was already late in the day, the sky cast in pink and orange hues, which made the grotto feel even more secluded. It was his favorite time to be there, watching the night overtake the day, the dark rocks still holding the heat of the sun as the cool darkness lit up the stars overhead. The water of the deep pool stayed warm too, lined with the black rock that held the heat of the day so well, but he bypassed it, curling on the stone next to the pond and resting back on his elbows. The hot stone soothed some of the tension in his lower back, though looking up at Daichi countered most of the effect.

He was beautiful, more beautiful than any of the other naga or magical creatures that Tetsurou had known in his many decades of life. Every time Tetsurou felt like he grew used to it, Daichi would surprise him once again, the way his skin held the bronze of the sun, his short and wispy dark hair, those big innocent eyes that regarded him with such wonder. His heart felt exposed before the human standing over him, like his chest had opened and offered it to him.

“Tetsurou...” he began, hesitancy written on every movement of his body. He shifted a little from one foot to the other, clasping his arms over his chest. “I know we haven't really known each other that long, especially for you. And there are a lot of differences between us, in every way. But I...I care about you. And I hope this doesn't bother or offend you, but I care about you more deeply than a friendship would allow. I don't want to ruin what we have, and if you don't want anything to change, I'm okay with that. But...” 

He fell down to his knees and Tetsurou took a shuddering breath as he shifted closer to him, still not daring to touch him, for fear this fragile dream could unravel beneath his fingers. Yet still, his body curled around them protectively. Those sweet brown eyes looked up and found him again, so full of emotion, fear and adoration glimmering in their depths.

“But you, my wonder of all wonders, have captured all of my heart. I know the heart of a human isn't much to someone like you, but every moment I'm with you is like a dream that I never wish to wake from. So I have to know. You have to tell me what I am to you so that I can learn how to live with this selfish ache for every bit of you. Because it's tearing me apart.” 

Pure joy was humming through his veins, sparking along his scales in anticipation. He grinned, nibbling at his bottom lip. He leaned back, but used his tail to push Daichi toward him, and his little human gasped as he was shoved forward, his small warm hands falling on Tetsurou's chest as that gorgeous blush blossomed in his cheeks.

“Every bit of me? That's an awful lot for someone your size, Daichi-san.” He watched Daichi's throat bob as his eyes filled with that tentative hope that made Tetsurou feel weak. He softened, his eyes roving over Daichi as his heart fluttered beneath those calloused hands, and his voice dropped low and velvet. “There is no world in which I could deny you anything you wished, Sawamura-san. You are brave and true, a summer rain in the burning heat. You want to know what you are to me?” 

He brushed a hand over Daichi's shoulder and up to cup his face, his thumb trailing along his brow line, down his nose and over his lower lip. Daichi placed a hand over his, and small as it was, his fingers settled in the spaces in between Tetsurou's and it felt just right. 

“You are something I never knew I was missing until I grew afraid to lose it. There is no greater treasure in all my realm, in any realm, than your human heart. But if you give it to me, I will guard it covetously. Are you prepared for that?”

Daichi leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Tetsurou's, so close that the heat from his body was filling the space between them, his breath hot against his cheek. Exhilaration buzzed through him and he curled the tip of his tail around one of Daichi's legs, begging him to say yes with ever fiber of his being. He needed him like he'd never needed another person before and the fact that Daichi felt the same...

“Please, Kuroo-sama. I can't wait anymore.” And like a breath held since the moment they had first met, he pressed a kiss to Tetsurou's lips, his hand finding the nape of his neck to angle the naga's face up to meet his. Kuroo let him lead, reveling in the feel of his chest pressed against him. He was almost euphoric, but he was still afraid, afraid that his passion and exuberance might injure or frighten Daichi. He needed him to trust him, though as his hand fell to Daichi's waist, he couldn't stop his claws from tightening just a bit around him. 

His whole body thrilled when he felt Daichi's hot little tongue swipe against his lower lip. Oh how he had longed to taste it and he let his mouth fall open easily, meeting that short, rounded tongue with his longer, forked one. He couldn't help but press forward, the heat of his mouth drawing him in, and Daichi trembled against him, making him groan with pleasure. Daichi must have like that sound, for he tugged at the hair at the back of Tetsurou's head and one knee slipped deliciously over him, leaving the human straddling his waist. 

Tetsurou gripped around his thighs, loving the feeling of his strong legs, cursing the fabric that encased them. He clutched at it, feeling his claws puncture the cloth, and he pulled back, afraid he would rip it and displease his bashful human. If he could never have more than this, kissing him passionately, bodies pressed together, he would still count himself blessed. Daichi pulled back to gasp for breath, his face flushed and pupils dilated, and Tetsurou was drawn to his bared throat, finally tasting his skin and tightening an arm around his waist.

“T-Tetsurou, are you going to use your venom on me?” There was no fear in the question and Tetsurou huffed a shaky breath against Daichi's skin as he pulled back, feeling his fangs lower in want. He let his head fall back away in order to quell the urge to bite, but Daichi's mouth fell upon his neck, leaving burning open-mouthed kisses all the way down to his collar bone.

“No, I, I don't know entirely what it would do to you. How do you...how do you even know about that? I never told you it was part of our mating ritual.” Daichi laughed in response, his low chuckle vibrating pleasantly against his chest. 

“Well, I didn't really, but your venom is used as an aphrodisiac, so...” He looked up through his dark lashes, sultry and sly, and Tetsurou felt like his heart might explode. He was struggling not to push Daichi back, against the bulge pushing against his scales, threatening to press his cloaca back open again, after only having it under control for a handful of days. He growled low and scooped Daichi up as he stood, lifting him with no effort. He slipped into the water, depositing Daichi on the rocks at the edge of the steeper side of the pool, plucking the little shoes from his feet to place them in a dry spot. Daichi sat forward and dipped his feet into the water, giving Tetsurou a befuddled look.

“What are you doing?”

“You're getting ahead of yourself, Daichi-san. We have to be careful. And you make me feel...reckless.” He surged up to kiss Daichi again, delicately tracing his fingers from Daichi's ankles up and over his knees, beneath the deep blue fabric. Daichi's hands against his jawline roved up over his sensitive ears, making him shiver. “Please, I wish to see you. Will you...?” He tugged at the fabric, giving Daichi his best pleading expression.

Daichi scooted back, biting his lip teasingly as his hands dropped to the wide sash at his waist. Tetsurou was relieved that he had moved beneath the water, as his own arousal became impossible to contain. Tetsurou could see his hands were shaking, but still he unwrapped himself slowly, as if he were a gift, an offering to be laid before the master of the forest. Every inch of bronze skin, painted in the warm hues of twilight, felt like exactly that, all his, his to touch and taste and press against, soft and hot, and he ran his tongue along his sharp teeth as the last of it fell around Daichi's body. 

His legs were strong, muscular, even better than Tetsurou remembered. He remembered that the human had only one sex organ, but it looked different now than it had, larger and red, so pretty as it lay against his taut abdomen in the bed of dark curls between his legs. When his eyes finally moved back up Daichi's exposed form to his face, a tentative and nervous expression was written there. Daichi reached out one hand, beckoning to Tetsurou, and no magic had ever impacted him so powerfully as that sweet gesture. 

He was pulled against Daichi's smooth and feverish skin, overwhelmed by the ability to finally place his hands upon what had been forbidden for so long. He pressed his tongue to the hollow of Daichi's navel, delighting at the moan that rolled from his little human as he dragged it slowly up across his chest and throat, finally easing it back into his mouth at the sharp line of his jaw. He hummed in pleasure against Daichi's neck as his hands tightened around his strong thighs.

“Mmmm, magnificent. Daichi...” he slid his palms up the inside of Daichi's thighs as he whispered his name against his ear, delighting in his body's response as his hips canted toward Kuroo. “Let me show you how well I can please you.”

“Ah, anything. Please.” The power of Daichi's pleading permission sent a jolt of satisfaction through him, and the rumble from the back of his throat was impossible to repress. He moved back, pressing his mouth to Daichi's thigh and gingerly scraping his teeth along the skin, testing how much pressure was safe. Every sound that poured from Daichi's lips was encouraging though, and his patience was at its end. 

He licked up along Daichi's swollen cock, using the groove of his forked tongue to give as much stimulation as possible. His back arched so pretty up off the ground as sweet words fell from his lips. He explored lower with his long tongue, noting with pleasure that every inch of skin between those alluring legs seemed sensitive and erogenous. He pressed against the tight entrance, excited by how much give it had. How much could the human stretch? Enough to accommodate him? Perhaps...

He banished the thought from his mind. That was to be explored another time. Now, his goal was to reward his companion for his courage and his devotion. He took all of Daichi's length into his mouth, careful to keep his teeth away from this thinner, softer skin. Daichi's cries rose in volume as his hips jerked and Tetsurou curled his tongue around him, letting his hands wander the expanse his broad chest. He writhed further when Tetsurou stroked across his small, dark nipples, making the naga rut against the moss-covered side of the pool, below the water's surface. 

He pulled his lips tight around Daichi's cock, bobbing his head to slide along it. It was good to know a few things weren't so different. It was so easy compared to the other nagas, left him ample space to play his tongue in every direction. Opening his jaw wider, he probed once again at Daichi's entrance, pleased that now his tongue could slide past the ring of muscle which had been so tight before. Daichi grabbed at his hair, tugging as both prayers and curses to all the gods flowed out of him in shuddering breaths. 

He thrust in as deep as he could manage, following the cues of his human's escalating cries as he held his hips in place. With a jolt Daichi curled forward suddenly, his whole body spasming as he nearly shouted in ecstasy. A bitter taste filled Tetsurou's mouth and he relished it, just another part of his reward for satisfying his little human. He released him, running a hand over his own upper cock which throbbed almost painfully beneath the water. 

“Gods...” Daichi panted, lying back bonelessly on his crumpled clothes. Tetsurou could see the red marks from his teeth along the golden skin of Daichi's thigh and it made his dicks pulse all the harder. 

“Daichi, I need a few moments. Stay here, I will return.” He petted one strong leg, but Daichi jerked up and tugged at his wrist, bringing his face back close so he could kiss along Tetsurou's cheek and brow.

“No, please don't go...” he whispered, so achingly soft, and Tetsurou flinched, biting his lip against his own urgent need. He nuzzled into Daichi's neck and shoulder, mouthing along the skin at the joint and circling his arms around him. Daichi's hands moved up through his hair, but rather than soothing it only electrified him further. The frantic beat of his heart, the give of his flesh...

**

Daichi's hands and feet were tingling as held the naga close, trying to catch his breath. The experience was nothing like he ever could have imagined, had already beat every other sexual encounter he had ever partaken in. He just wanted Kuroo to curl around him, press his skin and scales against all of Daichi, but he stubbornly stayed in the water. Why had he wanted to leave?

His mouth wandered the curve of Daichi's neck and shoulder and the feeling of his smooth tongue against his skin made him shudder in the aftershocks of his climax. 

“Tetsurou...” he mumbled into the naga's hair, skimming his long, delicate ears with his fingertips. It was strange the way Kuroo stilled. He felt Kuroo's hands at his waist twitch, sharp claws pressing just a bit harder into his skin. There was something sharper still, fine, like needle points, which scraped against his skin beneath the heat of Kuroo's mouth. It felt different from when he had bitten him earlier, where even with his sharper teeth he'd been mindful of the pressure and done no more damage than a human bite. A low growl, soft but edged, rolled through him now though, and Daichi gasped as a hint of worry spiked within him. 

Had this been foolish? He knew so little about Kuroo in this regard, sexuality a wholly unveiled territory beyond the physical things he'd witness when Kuroo was in season. The truth was, he had no idea what Kuroo wanted from him, what all of his urges would be, and while he didn't believe the naga would hurt him on purpose, he was so much bigger and stronger than Daichi. 

His claws loosened as his he pulled away, his face flushed red and stark against the cool tones of his skin. His usually slitted pupils were wide now, leaving only the thinnest ring of gold. In all the times Daichi had looked at him, even that first time, he had never looked more like the apex predator he was. As his lips parted, the long, thin venom fangs were noticeable, extended where usually they weren't visible, and Daichi realized that that was what he had felt against his skin. He swallowed hard as he met Kuroo's unwavering gaze.

“Forgive me, but I must leave you for a short time.” His words were as sharp as his fangs, and his battle for control seemed suddenly obvious. Daichi nodded and the naga slipped away from him, retreating below the surface of the pond with barely a ripple. 

He made his way to the shallow side, sinking down into the warm water to clean himself. He shivered in the cool evening air, the peace in grotto helping to ease the turmoil in his mind. What if he hadn't been to Kuroo's liking? What if he had violated some cultural aspect of what they had just done? Kuroo was always so patient with him, but now that they had crossed this boundary, was there any way that he could go back to how it was before?

He heard the surface of the pool break just as he pulled his yukata back up around his shoulders, tying it only loosely as he turned back to Kuroo. He tried to keep the concern from his face, but he'd always struggled at hiding his emotions. The naga didn't hesitate however, shaking out his wild hair before nearly crashing into him, surrounding him with tail and arms and breathing deep against his neck. Long, careful fingers feathered across his face and arms, and he felt the tight ball of worry that had knotted in his chest begin to unravel.

“I didn't hurt you, did I? You must tell me honestly.” Kuroo's voice was smokey and deep, almost a whisper, his eyes all softness once again and Daichi couldn't help but smile. 

“No, no, you didn't hurt me. I was a little worried that you...you didn't like it...” He felt himself flush anew, but Kuroo's deep chuckle was warm and encouraging and he stayed so close that any chance he found revulsion in regard to Daichi seemed impossible.

“Hmmm, I liked it too much. I'm sorry to have left you but, I had to...well, I couldn't trust myself with you in that state. We will have to be careful, but, know that I could not be more satisfied with this development.” The way he looked at Daichi, cast in the deepened shadows of the pressing gloom made Daichi's heart all but shake apart. He kissed Kuroo, soft and slow, like the beautiful and precious creature that he was and they sighed against each other, a release of all the weight of the apprehension that had crushed around both of their hearts. 

“Kuroo-sama, I know there are risks to this, especially for me. But I'm willing to take them. I...I spoke at length with Sugawara about some of my...concerns, and he's given me some recommendations.” The naga arched an eyebrow at him, giving him a lopsided smirk.

“You were so sure of my answer then?” He said teasingly, tugging playfully at the tie at Daichi's waist.

“Hah, I wish. No, I just wanted to be prepared if it was as I hoped. But listen, I want to try many things with you, if you'll let me. There are things I'll bring from Shiratorizawa when I travel back through. But I want...I want to know what your venom feels like.” His voice had gone husky and Kuroo's eyes lidded as he appraised Daichi.

“I will consider it, but only because you are impossible to deny. As previously stated. For now, come back with me to the den and we can discuss these concerns and recommendations. There is much I don't know about you either and knowledge will only aid us in this bold endeavor. You must speak candidly with me. Perhaps if you do, I shall reward you further.” Kuroo dipped his head back down to Daichi's chest and he gasped as that overly smooth, long tongue dragged across his skin once again.

“Who's getting ahead of themselves now?” he chuckled, running his hands over Kuroo's strong shoulders and enjoying the rolling purr that shook within him. 

“Still you, you reckless creature.” He couldn't bring himself to mind as Kuroo scooped him up with his tail, shoes and obi forgotten, the glow in his chest almost enough to pierce the darkness that had fallen around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Kuroo battles with his animal instincts a bit in this, but he restrains himself and doesn't harm Daichi or do anything without his consent. There is however a bit of a tense moment, but rest assured, he does pull back.
> 
> The middle scene is quite explicit, so if you are wanting to skip that, just jump to the third and final section after Kuroo gets into the water.
> 
> Also like, I'm gonna be real with you, the Rimming tag doesn't due this full justice, Kuroo's got a long tongue and he USES IT. THOROUGHLY.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, I'm gonna go hide forever in my own cave now.


	9. Calamity or Fortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is very soft considering the context of this chapter, but please look at Finn's beautiful art of [Daishou](https://finnthebunneh.tumblr.com/post/182228855877/naga-daishou-dating-mermaid-mika-and-hes) with his lovely mermaid. He's not always such a creep. 
> 
> Content Warning: This chapter contains some violence, threats of violence, and some sexual content (that is totally unrelated to the violence). Please see the end notes for specifics if you have any concerns! (contains spoilers)

Daichi was in a daze for the rest of his journey to Shiratorizawa. He very nearly canceled the whole venture to stay wrapped up with Kuroo in his den. Still, it had been the naga himself who had urged him to continue on his journey, in no small part because of his fear regarding his own urges whenever they had fallen into more intimate moments. Which, in all fairness, had been a lot for the two days he did spend with Kuroo. 

He flushed red at the very thought of it. It was as if Kuroo couldn't get enough of him, even though he refused to allow Daichi to do anything back to him yet. He was fairly certain he'd experienced more orgasms in the last 48 hours than he had in the past two months combined, and future prospects of being able to please his unusual companion made his desire roar all the louder. They'd discussed everything Suga had told him and suggested, and a plan was in place, though he could tell that Kuroo was very nervous about it. It was so achingly sweet, how much he wanted Daichi and how afraid he was of hurting him...Daichi still couldn't fathom how things had come to this, but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

He found the shop Suga had suggested his first night in the city and bought the few supplies on his list, glowing with embarrassment. Thankfully the shop owners were anything but fazed, speaking with him nonchalantly about the weather and the city goings-ons to take his mind off the situation. They did give him some helpful suggestions which he tried to be casual about taking, but it was very far outside of his comfort zone. Still, that first night, he decided to begin the process Suga had suggested to prepare himself to handle what Kuroo had to offer.

It held him up a few extra days in the city, but it would be worth it to complete the regimen before he saw his naga again. It would be difficult enough to continue once he was on the road. Regardless, he set out with a flutter in his belly and a slight difference in his gait. 

In hindsight, he should have asked Kuroo what the lines of his territory truly meant. What there was to fear outside of that magic paradise he had so freely roamed. But he had not. 

His preparatory endeavors meant a stricter cleaning regimen, and a map had shown him where he could access to bodies of water each day and the best route to them from the path. He'd thought nothing of it. The first two days provided no issues, and by the third day, he felt quite confident he would be visiting a few of these new areas again. The small pool of water he found on the third day, clear and rippled from the river that fed it, completely charmed him. The clearing would provide a good camping area and he appreciated the privacy of the serene place. 

He unhitched Tamago from the wagon and tied her off to a fallen tree along the edge of the clearing. Her ears flicked and her feet stamped, and Daichi ran his hands over her wiry fur. Her eyes rolled a bit and he realized that she was unsettled by something. 

“What's wrong, old girl?” She shifted and nickered, and Daichi cast a glance around the trees which lined the peaceful grove. He loosened the knot in her tie. If she bolted, she would head for Kuroo's territory, where she would be safe. He eyed the bow sticking up out of the cart, a mere ten steps from him. There was a rustle in the underbrush. 

His feet moved fast, but just as he reached the cart, it jerked away from him, pulled over close to the treeline and he froze. A sinuous, green thing retreated from it, quick and unidentifiable. He swallowed hard, fear prickling with dark certainty at the back of his neck. But as the creature slipped from the treeline, fear gave way to wonder and even relief. 

It was another naga. This one was smaller than Kuroo, though still much larger than a human. His scales were a deep green, his underbelly golden yellow, moving with that same grace that he was so used to by now. His hair pushed to the side, appearing black, but it also had a tint of green to it. He was beautiful too, his eyes deeply lidded and dark in color, features fine and more delicate even than Kuroo's. His forked tongue flicked against his bottom lip as he came fully into view. 

“Hello, little human, are you lost?” His tone was light, his voice lilting and even higher than Kuroo's and he smiled wide. Daichi had no reason to think he didn't mean well, but there were alarm bells going off in his mind as the naga drew a bit closer.

“No, I'm not lost. I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize that this was your domain. I'm happy to leave if you'd prefer. I apologize for trespassing.” He lowered his eyes, knowing full well the respect the nagas were due in their realm, and a thin laughter trickled from the wondrous creature before him.

“Oh my, don't be silly. A human with such etiquette is rare indeed. And you are not as afraid as they usually are. In fact, your heart beat more slowly when I revealed myself. Very rare. Tell me, little one, how are you so wise as to be unafraid?” There was a teasing to his voice that Daichi couldn't pin as to whether he was being sincere or not. He slithered closer still, and Daichi's was pulled around by the sharp sound of panic that Tamago released. She whipped her head hard, jerking the rope free from the loose knot and bolted back toward the path. He reached out a hand, but there was nothing he could do.

When he turned back around, the naga was right in front of him, narrow eyes close enough that he could pick out specks of silver in their depths. He gasped and took a step back, and a hint of sharp teeth peeked from the naga's grin.

“Oh no, what a shame. Don't worry, my subjects will find your beast. Forgive my curiosity overtaking my manners. I am Daishou, master of this realm. Tell me, what is your name, pretty thing?” Daishou eased close again, his long claws brushing against the front of Daichi's kosode. He brought his hands up to block any further touching, but his panic spiked as **Daishou's eyes snapped to the cuff at his wrist.**

A large hand caught his forearm, lightning fast, before he could pull away, and Daishou drew it toward him, looking the bracer over. A terrible grin split his face as he ran a thumb over it, barely registering Daichi's attempt to pull away from him. When his dark eyes flickered back to Daichi's face, he felt a cold sweat break out over his face. 

“Oh, I see. How interesting. Are you one of Kuroo-sama's little pets? It figures he would take humans as his own. How foolish of him to let you wander so far from home.” Daichi jerked his arm away, looking for a way to run, but Daishou shifted so that his long tail nearly encircled them.

“That's...no, Kuroo-sama is my friend. And he would be very angry if anything were to happen to me.” Rather than the threat having the impact he had hoped, Daishou smirked even wider, a low chuckle rumbling through him. He reached out and as Daichi tried to step back and away, he was met with a wall of firm scales. Cool fingertips trailed across his cheek and jaw, coming to rest gently against his throat, though the sharp tips of claws carried deadly intent. 

His heart beat wildly as the naga loomed in front of him, fear coiling sickeningly in his belly. He had forgotten just how dangerous they could be. They ate humans. Hells, Kuroo had nearly eaten him upon their first meeting, and how recent that memory suddenly felt as Daishou's mouth opened and his long tongue ran along one of the extended venom fangs. 

“You still haven't told me your name, pet,” Daishou coaxed, too close to him, his eyes tracking his long claws as they slipped teasingly into the front seam of his clothes. Daichi felt like the prey that he was, terror sinking deep into him as Daishou leaned in, almost touching him as he breathed in deep.

“If your intention is what I think, I can't see how having my name would be of any consequence.” Bitterness had stained his words. To think he had come this far, finally been honest with Kuroo and learned that he felt the same, only to lose his life due to a foolish mistake. He turned his face away, but a prickling claw caught his chin and moved it back to face Daishou.

“It's really for your benefit, not mine. But no matter. My venom will make you pliant for consumption all the same. Tell me, human, did you ever get a taste of it from Kuroo-sama? I hear that your kind find its properties very...stimulating.” Daishou's pupils widened and Daichi moved, a reaction born of survival. He fell to the dirt, just in time to avoid Daishou's strike, but the naga looked pleased, if anything. He tried to scramble up but the green scales encircled him, dragging him and binding his legs as Daishou clawed at his clothes, bearing his shoulders and chest. 

“Mmm, nothing thrills like a racing heart and knowing that I'll be taking something from Kuroo-sama. I can still scent him on you, human. You must have been _very_ close, indeed!” He was nearly cackling as he held down Daichi's flailing arms, his tongue darting against his collarbone in a way that made Daichi feel nauseous.

“Please, please don't do this. I-I can hunt for you. Tend to your people of the forest. Ple-” His words were cut off as the coils squeezed around him. He gritted his teeth as he tried to draw breath, but it was becoming impossible. 

“I'm sure you have many skills for Kuroo-sama to claim you so. It will make the taste of your blood even sweeter.” Daishou's pupils swelled once again as his mouth opened impossibly wide, those long and vicious fangs dripping with a pink tinted liquid. A terrible wracking sob escaped with the last of the breath in Daichi's lungs, a lament for all the time wasted fighting his feelings for Kuroo, for not being honest, for not sharing every moment his hands had longed to touch him and comfort him. _Please,_ he prayed, _don't let him believe that I abandoned him. Don't let him think that I simply never returned..._

**He shut his eyes before the strike,** but a terrible strangled sound issued from Daishou and his lids flew back open again. Before he could fully register what had happened, Daishou pushed back and away from him and the tail that had ensnared him nearly flung him away. He gasped as his ability to breath was returned, gulping down deep and ragged breaths into his burning lungs. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he dove behind the fallen tree Tamago had been tied to, turning to see the source of thrashing and hissing which had overtaken the clearing. 

Black and red scales were bound up tightly with green and gold ones. They moved so quickly it was hard to see, rolling and contorting, but Daichi could make out where Kuroo's mouth was latched onto Daishou's shoulder. He had the clear advantage, being larger and to his back, but the green naga fought viciously and Daichi ached to see the scratches that rose red and angry on Kuroo's arms. Long minutes passed with Daichi's heart in his throat, but Daishou's movements were slowing, a red flush creeping across his skin. 

Finally, Kuroo slammed him down into the ground, hand to the back of his neck. Daishou whipped his tail against the ground and scored the earth with his claws, but he seemed unable to right himself. Turning his head to the side, he gave Kuroo the wickedest glare Daichi had ever witnessed.

“How dare you trespass into my domain and commit such an assault! The council of elders will hear of this!” Daishou's voice was raspy but his words came out slow, almost drunkenly. Kuroo on the other hand looked deadly calm, one hand firm to the back of Daishou's neck, the other pinning one of his arms down. 

“You should have known better than to try to take what is mine. You knew and you relished that you could.” Daichi saw Daishou's eyes meet his own and the green naga snickered.

“To think he called you friend. You see, human? You're nothing but a pet to him.” For the first time Daichi met Kuroo's eyes and there was a softness there that was so familiar, that had existed long before his confession. He stood, adjusting his clothes back around his shoulders, trying to suppress the overwhelming feeling that was gripping at him. Kuroo's face set with grim determination.

“You misunderstood. Sawamura is my lover. I invoke the right of protection.” Daichi blinked at him, wide-eyed, heat rushing up his chest and face. He'd thought that Kuroo wouldn't want anyone to know, especially another naga. Daishou made a noise of derision, but his movements had also shifted. His face was so red and he panted against the ground. His hips flexed and his back arched as he rubbed up against Kuroo lewdly. Kuroo scowled and released him, moving away and in between Daishou and Daichi. 

“Disgusting. It was bad enough that you made a campaign to stop us from eating them. Now you're fucking them too? You know, you always could have come here, if you were so desperate...” Daishou's voice had gone low and husky, his eyes hazy with lust as he looked at Kuroo. “I'll tell the council what you're doing. It's unbecoming of one of your age. They'll be sure to remove your little obsession, I'm sure.” 

“I'd think twice about that, Suguru, given what the water nymphs have been whispering about you.” Daichi couldn't see Kuroo's face as he spoke, but he did see Daishou pale as he clenched his teeth. “I'm no fool, your overreaction is projection. I take it's true you have taken one of the merfolk as your lover? I imagine the reaction of the council to such things would affect you much more than me.” Daishou grimaced harshly, baring his teeth.

“Like they would believe you, outcast.”

“They don't have to. It's a long river, Suguru. A river that leads straight into Tendou-sama's territory. I'm sure he would love to hear everything the nymphs have to say. And you can bet he would not spare any details at the next gathering. The power of rumors is strong.” Kuroo's words were even and calculated, threat dripping from every syllable. Daishou looked...afraid. 

“But I'm willing to keep that information from traveling and forget this infraction, assuming you will do nothing else to threaten Sawamura-san. Do we have an agreement?” Daishou stared daggers into Kuroo, his terrible scowl spearing Daichi as well one last time.

“Fine. Not like that human of yours will live long anyway. Now take him and get out of my domain.” 

**  
Relief flooded Tetsurou at those words. He wondered if Daishou would be so compliant if it weren't for the venom running through his veins, but it didn't matter. Once a deal was struck, it was doubtful he would go back on it. It had been a gamble, but it appeared the rumors about him were true, thank the gods. As much as his barb made Tetsurou want to stay and continue to press his advantage, he was still deep within Daishou's territory and he needed to get Daichi out. 

Without taking his eyes from Daishou's prone form, he lifted Daichi with his tail, depositing him atop his little cart of supplies. He then lifted the entire cart, jostling his human in what would have otherwise been a comedic scene if the situation weren't so dire. Daichi dared a glance at him and for now he tried to keep his frustration at bay. Fortunately Daishou would be weakened and distracted for several hours with the heavy dose of venom he'd delivered to him. Perhaps he could go and find his mermaid to alleviate some of the effects. 

He was upset by Daichi's carelessness. He was so far from the main road, had clearly gone this far on purpose. How many times had Tetsurou reminded him not to wander from the path? The image of Daishou holding him down, ready to strike, was easily one of the most terrifying things he'd ever seen. He'd never seen such fear on Daichi's face, not even when he had the man in a similar position at their first meeting. Even now, a fierce protective instinct wrapped him tight and his hands clenched the cart all the harder. He had to keep an eye behind on them on where he left Daishou, but as Daichi leaned against his chest, he felt his throat tighten. There would be time for a firm talking to later. Right now, he just wanted to appreciate that Daichi was safe and once again close enough to touch and hold. 

“Thank you. I'm so sorry...” Daichi said quietly, almost a whisper. He turned to look up at Tetsurou, his beautiful face creased with worry across his brow. “How did you know? How did you find me so quickly?” He moved out onto the main road, and the skittish dryad beckoned to him across the way. He didn't reply yet to Daichi. Some questions were best answered in the safety of one's own land. Resting her delicate hand upon his, they slid into the big tree just off the beaten path, impossible though the fit would be without the portal magic. They stepped out of the gnarled bristlecone pine into his home, and he set down the cart with Daichi perched atop of it. 

He was fighting the urge to pick Daichi up and sweep him away back to his den but his feelings were a tumultuous storm and he just couldn't yet. He gave short orders to the creatures who had milled about, to have the cart brought to his den and to search and find Tamago to the East, up the mountain. His wounds were aching but it was nothing deep, still he should clean them, so he ordered fresh water to be brought for the den. He was not in the mood for the grotto tonight. 

Daichi had slid down from the cart and remained quiet as he gave out his orders. As soon as the creatures scattered to attend to their duties, Tetsurou turned and headed toward the den, knowing Daichi would follow. He didn't look back, but the sound of the human's clumsy footsteps gentled his aching heart. When finally they reached his den, Tetsurou slumped into his coils, the adrenaline finally fully giving way to the aftermath of his fear. Daichi, his beautiful, honest, pure-hearted love, the one that had almost been taken from him, came around him without hesitation, pulling Tetsurou's face to his chest and running his hands back through his hair. A small growl that felt more like a whine escaped the naga.

“Tetsurou, please. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry, I was stupid and-”

“Yes! You were!” Tetsurou grabbed him around the middle, the weight of his body like a balm on his crushing fear. “He would have killed you! He would have eaten you without a second thought, Sawamura! If I had been only seconds later...” The thought lit fires beneath his skin, burning him from the inside out. If he had watched Daichi die...He would have torn Daishou apart. He would have violated every law of their people, secured his own execution. He would have become a terrible monster and there would be no coming back from that. 

Daichi's hands moved over his face and jaw, warm and inviting, his eyes glistening with tears. He placed a kiss against Tetsurou's jawline, making him clutch at the ragged fabric around Daichi's shoulders. 

“You weren't though. You saved me. You shouldn't have had to, but you did. And now I'm here with you again. I'm so sorry. But I have to say, you were magnificent. I've never seen anything so incredible as how you won that battle. You were so strong and brave, absolutely ruthless, and your quick thinking spared us even further. It was so courageous of you to tell him I was your lover. I...I've never...” His praise fell like nectar upon Tetsurou, sinking in and easing the ache. He nuzzled against Daichi, basking in his scent which exuded only happiness and comfort. 

“Hmm, I suppose you are forgiven,” he cooed, trying to sound standoffish, but he could not fight the smile that spread across his lips. Daichi pulled back only long enough to seal his mouth over Tetsurou's and the taste of him quieted the last of the nerves that were still raw from the fight. 

A group of pixies brought in a woven receptacle with the water, and without a second thought, Sawamura tore an already damaged piece of his sleeve free to dip in and clean the scratches on Tetsurou's skin. He was so gentle, placing a feather-light kiss above each wound after it was clean. 

“You never answered my question. How did you know? How did you find me? I was certain I was done for.” Tetsurou looked over at him, his eyes moving to the cuff of scales around that small wrist.

“How much do you know of magic, Daichi?”

“Pretty much only what you've told me.”

“Magic isn't like what most humans think. You see it as a tool to be utilized, an ingredient that can be added. Sometimes it's like that, but most of the time, it is wild.” He took Daichi's hand and helped him to step up into his mound of coils where the human could relax more easily. It also allowed Tetsurou the ability to drag his fingers gently over Daichi's arms, legs, and chest as he reclined, something he took every opportunity to do now that he had permission. As always, golden wonder filled Daichi's eyes as he listened to Tetsurou unfurl his knowledge before the human, an expression that the naga had grown to adore.

“Magic is a living thing. It grows within the spaces where we believe it should. It fills a void. So when we feel that something should be more than what it is, but know that it isn't, that is where magic takes root.” He took Daichi's arm, lifting it so that the scaled bracer was bared to both of them and let his fingers wrap around it. With his other hand, he lifted Daichi's other palm to the scale amulet that still hung around his neck. There was an electric zing that passed between them, making Daichi's eyes widen and his lips part. 

“I felt that you were in danger, through this. Theses items, they have come to connect us. I was pulled toward you, could feel the frantic beating of your heart, could taste the fear and regret upon your lips. I was lucky that the dryad could transport me so close. I have no doubt that if you had been killed, I would have felt that as well. It was magic and luck. A rare combination, in all honesty. And no, I didn't know that they had become this way before today.”

Daichi seemed lost for words as he rubbed his thumb over the scale and placed Tetsurou's hand upon his chest. Everything about him seemed so soft, so vulnerable in that moment, like he was as fragile as spring ice on the river surface. He almost felt the shift in his companion, that lovely red blossoming along his cheeks and neck as his eyes mapped Tetsurou's face slowly. As he leaned close he could scent the spike in Daichi's arousal and it stirred within him as well. 

“Tomorrow, I want you to use your venom on me. I saw what it did to that other naga. I want to know what it feels like.” Tetsurou felt his own face heat. He'd thought about that too, of course. Perhaps too much. Had gone so far as to test how different levels affected his prey animals of different sizes before he fed. Still, there were dangers. 

“If I did, then what? Are you sure you're ready? You wouldn't have to, but...” All the things they had spoken about before which had been simmering at the back of Tetsurou's mind suddenly rushed to the forefront. Daichi wanted him, swore that it was possible, that it could be done safely with the right preparation, and gods, did Tetsurou want that too. The very thought of sinking his most sensitive member into Daichi's soft, hot body made his veins thrum with unbridled desire. But he was right to be nervous. They both were.

“I want to. Please. I've been working on...things.” His bashful smile made Tetsurou's heart jump in his chest and he nosed against the crease in fabric over the human's muscled chest. “I love you and you saved my life. I want you to have all of me. I trust you.” 

His words were silken against Tetsurou's skin, and he let out a shuddering breath. He pulled at the fabric that encased Daichi's legs, careful not to rip it as fervent kisses found his face and neck. Free of their wrappings, Tetsurou delighted in the way those strong legs fell open for him. He loved pleasing his companion however he could. It would be all the more invigorating knowing what tomorrow may hold.

He was grateful. To magic and to luck. And whatever fate had brought him to this sweet conclusion, which made all the years of isolation feel like a journey well worth taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Okay, so Daishou approaches Daichi in this chapter as a predator to a prey animal. He is taunting and very creepy, but his only intention is to eat Daichi (as in, there is no intention of any sexual violence). He doesn't injure him at all, but he does grab him and hold him down. If you are at all worried that that might be triggering for you, I have bolded the beginning and end of the section where Daishou is physically threatening to him (it begins at "Daishou's eyes snapped to the cuff at his wrist." and ends at "He shut his eyes before the strike"). The pertinent information we learn from that section is that Daishou recognizes Kuroo's scale pattern on Daichi's wrist cuff, and is quite delighted to eat something that Kuroo values. 
> 
> Kuroo and Daishou do fight, however beyond Kuroo biting him, some scratches, and Daishou getting pinned, there's not much in the way of descriptive violence. None of the wounds are described graphically, but if you have any concerns, you can skip to the ** break, there is no violence past that point. 
> 
> There are a couple explicit thoughts toward the very end, in the last four paragraphs, so you can skip that if it bothers you. It starts at “If I did, then what? Are you sure you're ready?" (you should still read the very last paragraph though, because it's hella sweet and doesn't contain any explicit content)


	10. Devotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAaaaaahhhh oh my gosh, this is it! This story has been a wonderful journey. Thank you all for taking it with me and providing such overwhelming support the whole way. I've loved writing this and I'm so grateful to Finn for entrusting this beautiful story to me.
> 
> This chapter has quite a bit of explicit content. If you'd like to skip it, please stop at the bolded sentence " **made him feel voracious to have that part of Kuroo in his veins.** " and skip to the break (**). CW and spoilers of what the explicit section contains are in the end chapter notes if you want to check before diving in! Massive credit to Finn for much of the content, as many of the scenes and exchanges either came directly from or were heavily inspired by her art! She's honestly the master orchestrator of this! Thank you so much Finn! Here is the final art I'll be sharing of the fantastic Finn, fair warning, it is a glorious [explicit scene](https://privatter.net/i/5096566)!
> 
> Apologies for this chapter being so late. I injured one arm and have only been able to type one-handed! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the conclusion of this story. Thank you again for reading!

As always, Daichi woke before Kuroo, draped across the naga's chest with the steady drum of his heart a soothing rhythm in his ear. Kuroo's head was tilted back, one arm draped lazily over Daichi's waist. He traced his fingers over Kuroo's long collarbones and up the lines of his throat to the sharp cut of his jaw, and he stirred, pulling Daichi a bit closer as his scales shifted in that lovely susurrus against the stone. That deep purring sound rumbled up through him, a lazy smile spreading across his face. 

“Mmmm, Daichi-san, why do you wake so early?”

“How does such an important creature sleep so much?” He responded, and one lazy golden eye peeked open to peer at him. Kuroo's grin sharpened and he leaned up to bump his nose against Daichi's cheek.

“Creature? You wound me, Daichi-san. Am I nothing more than a creature to you?” His tone was teasing and his tail wrapped gently around Daichi's ankle, a gesture he'd come to realize was a loving and intimate one. 

“Hmm, well, in our books your kind are labeled as beasts...would you prefer that?” Daichi couldn't suppress his laughter as Kuroo rolled him over, pressing his face into the crook of Daichi's neck as he caged him playfully against the ground. 

“Pesky human,” he mumbled, but as always, his hands were gentle and his coils were loose around him. Daichi loved the way they teased each other, and even when Kuroo used his size and strength to gain the upper hand, he was never threatening. In fact, there were times when Daichi wished he was a little less gentle. 

With that thought, he remembered his own intentions for the day and shivered in anticipation as Kuroo's lips brushed against his neck. He knew his heart rate picked up because Kuroo pulled back, giving him a sultry look, and Daichi just shook his head. 

“We should eat. Then, we can go to the grotto.” Daichi watched Kuroo's expression shift as he remembered as well, a nervousness flickering over his features. Daichi let his eyes rove over Kuroo's face, pressing his hands to the naga's cheeks and letting his thumbs trail along the fine ridges of his cheekbones. He wanted Kuroo to see how much he trusted him, and as he watched his beautiful lover's face soften under his touch, he knew his meaning had been conveyed. 

Their morning was easy, fresh fruits and nuts from the forest filling Daichi's belly. He was relieved as a few of the fey creature's brought Tamago to see him, and she seemed happy and content back within Kuroo's realm. When they returned to the den, Daichi slipped off his yukata, lamenting the tears in it, but knowing Asahi could fix them, and donned a much lighter, shorter robe that he usually used for the bathhouse back in Miyagi. He also pulled free the jar of honey-colored slippery liquid he had bought back in the city. Suga had been right, it made things much easier and more enjoyable. He'd already told Kuroo about it the night before, embarrassed but enjoying the flushed and hungry way the naga took in his information. He turned back to Kuroo now with an air of confidence that belied his fluttering nerves. 

Kuroo looked almost timid, a worried crease in his brow. He barely met Daichi's gaze as they made their way to the grotto, not a word passing between them. When they eased past the waterfall, Daichi stopped Kuroo by taking his hand and pulling his attention down to him.

“Tetsurou, I'm not insisting on anything here. If you don't want to to do this, we won't. All you have to do is say.” Kuroo's coiled around him as he seemed to deflate. He lifted the jar from Daichi's hands, setting it to the side, as his eyes settled upon Daichi's face. His expression was fathomless, something that spoke of a being far older than any human, an age that Daichi too often forgot that Kuroo was. His claws feathered across Daichi's arms, so light that he shivered, even more softly than usual. 

“You don't understand. I have thought of little else, but...it would be so easy for me to hurt you. You are precious to me, and I can only have you for such a short time. Please forgive my fear of damaging what we share. I was alone for so long, and even before that, I never knew anything like what you offer me. Please, do not for a moment think I do not want this. If anything, I am afraid that I want it too much.” There was shame written on Kuroo's features and Daichi took his hands, pressing them to his lips. His heart had jumped to his throat and he wanted nothing more than to bathe Kuroo sweet gestures of reassurance. 

“I won't pressure you. But I do want to share this with you. I've done research and I've worked on my own body and I trust you that if anything bad were to happen, we could stop. It doesn't have to be today, or ever if you are never comfortable with that. But, it won't put me in danger for you to bite me, right? Can we at least go that far? I really want you too. Then, if you want to do nothing else, that's fine. But if you do, I'll be more than ready for it.”

Kuroo flushed a deep red that spread from his cheeks down his neck and onto his chest. It was likely as flustered as Daichi had ever seen him, though he was clearly giving thorough consideration to the request. 

“Are you sure about this, Daichi-san? You will be aroused for many hours, a whole day in all likelihood, insatiable with desire. It will relax all of your muscles, make it hard to stand and slow your reaction time. You will essentially be at my mercy, though you'll be fully conscious and still able to speak and tell me what you need. But you will be quite vulnerable. Please be sure this is really what you want.”

Daichi tugged his fringe of bangs playfully, pulling him close so he could run his hands through his hair and along his ears. He lifted Kuroo's chin to brush sweet kisses along his mouth and nip at his bottom lip. He could feel his own arousal spiking already. He kissed across Kuroo's face, reaching one long and pointed ear, flicking his tongue against it. A groan moved through Kuroo as he leaned into Daichi, and he huffed a breath across the naga's ear as well.

“I want to be at your mercy,” Daichi whispered to him, and the reaction thrilled him as Kuroo's whole body tensed, a hot breath falling across his shoulder. The hands at his waist tightened and even the coils beneath him seemed to tense. It was strange, because he knew that he was handing control over to the naga, and yet, never had he felt so powerful in Kuroo's presence. 

When Kuroo pulled back from him, slowly and smoothly, his pupils were wide and heavy breaths passed his parted lips. He looked predatory, but by now, it inspired no fear in Daichi, just a tight spike of desire. He could barely see the thin fangs which had descended just behind Kuroo's other teeth, and he wondered if they would hurt going in. He wanted it so badly, it didn't matter. After seeing what the venom had done to the other naga, the jealousy he had felt about it, even Kuroo's reluctance to expose him to it, all of those things **made him feel voracious to have that part of Kuroo in his veins.**

Kuroo licked a slow and savoring stripe from the inside of his knee to high on his thigh, one big palm moving the bottom edge of his robe up out of the way. The result caused Daichi to spread his legs wide, the peak of his growing erection clear beneath the light fabric. He still wasn't used to having this part of Kuroo and the eagerness that ran through him every time Kuroo touched him so intimately made him almost feel dizzy. Kuroo sucked against his skin, paying particular attention to one point, and his golden eyes flickered back toward Daichi once, a last check before he proceeded. Daichi bit into his own bottom lip as he nodded.

He didn't know if it would be a fast strike, like what Daishou had tried to do. He watched Kuroo's mouth open against his skin though and was glad that it wouldn't be so quick and violent. He felt the drag of the fangs, like he had that first time they had been together like this and there was a trickle of fear that spread through him, a survival instinct thrashing against his desire. Kuroo's hand wandered beneath his loose robe and teased at his cock, drawing his attention from his thigh. He could feel the pin pricks against his skin, but Kuroo squeezed him in just the right way and he moaned low from the sweet friction. 

The bite did hurt, even distracted as he was, so sharp and deep, but just as he had begun to worry that he might not be able to take it, it changed. There was a warm sensation that dulled the pain, and all he could do is fall into how good it felt. His head fell back as the warm feeling spread up through his chest and out to his limbs, and he'd never known any such a state of being before. It was incredible, total relaxation, as if his body had surrendered all of its autonomy, but yet there was a spike in sensation rather than a dulling. The scales beneath his hands felt so deliciously smooth and warm, the fabric against his skin velvet soft, and where Kuroo was touching him, it was almost too good, like he might pass out from overstimulation. He felt the fangs pull out, but rather than pain, it was a shiver of pleasure that ran through him. 

Kuroo's hand retreated from him and he whined from the loss. Kuroo's smooth tongue moved over the wound, sizzling with a sharp tingle of pain surrounded by otherwise incredible sensation. He was panting by the time Kuroo settled back around him, his eyes searching Daichi with concern. His big hand roved over Daichi's chest and he gasped, arching up into the touch and was delighted to see a hint of a smile crack across his lover's face. 

“How do you feel, Daichi-san?”

“So good. Gods, I...I feel like I could cum just from your petting.” His voice sounded wrecked even in his own ears, but he felt too good to be embarrassed. Kuroo leaned in with a grin to kiss his neck softly and even that had hips canting up for more intimate stimulation, little sounds falling shamelessly from his lips.

“It's very overwhelming at first, but in a few minutes it will be more manageable-”

“Please, touch me.” Daichi wasn't above begging in that moment, and he couldn't really think beyond the throbbing need that arced through his whole body. He pushed at Kuroo's wrist, trying to move his hand back down to his cock but he didn't budge. Instead, Kuroo shifted beneath him and repositioned him, making his head swim with mild vertigo. When he raised his eyes back up, Daichi was on top of him, chest pressed against Kuroo's, his legs on either side of the naga's waist. 

“You need time to adjust to the venom, but you can rub against me to take the edge off. Finding release will merely help you metabolize more quickly. But I...can't do anything to you yet, or you might pass out.” His words weren't really coming together properly, but it didn't matter as Daichi began to move against him, feeling that needed friction as his cock slid against Kuroo's muscled abdomen. Kuroo's body was both strong and yielding in all the right ways and he was absolutely losing himself upon it. His hand reached up Kuroo's mouth, which opened for him, and he loved the feel of his sharp teeth and the way his long tongue caressed his fingers.

It was so hard to move, but he rutted faster against him until his body shook with orgasm, too much and too little all at the same time. He unhooked his fingers from Kuroo's mouth to collapse fully against him, breathing in heaving pants as he rested. 

He wasn't sure how long it took, but he felt his head begin to clear. His limbs felt more in control and as he raised his head, he didn't feel that awful dizziness he had before. He still felt very relaxed, not so much weak, but sun drunk, and a lazy thrum of arousal sang through him still. It wasn't as forceful and uncontrollable, though as his eyes fell upon Kuroo, it coiled tighter once again. 

His heavy breaths moved Daichi's whole body, his muscles taut with control, but his eyes were as hungry as Daichi had ever seen them. He was biting into his lower lip so hard that a trickle of blood ran down his chin and where his claws met the earth, there were deep scores, each finger buried up the first knuckle. As Daichi raised up, he felt something bump against his lower back and Kuroo hissed. He turned to see the naga fully exposed, both intimidatingly large cocks at full mast behind him. 

He swallowed hard. Seeing them from a distance was enough to give him pause, but here, up close and personal, a new wave of concern chased the flood of desire he felt. He hadn't been exaggerating when he had referenced the thickest part of his forearm, had perhaps even undersold the size of the smaller, upper appendage. It's shape was at least similar, a long shaft with a slightly larger and swollen head, but the flesh was pale, only reddening at the tip. A series of soft ridges ran up the sides and he could only imagine how good they would feel moving against him, yet still...

Nothing he had tried on himself so far was as large, in girth or length, as this and he passed Kuroo a look of trepidation. The naga's jaw was clenched tight and embarrassment was written in the full upper body blush that had overtaken him. Kuroo looked almost sheepish as he surveyed Daichi and for some reason, this calmed him, emboldened him even, as he felt his own shaft begin to harden once more. He reached behind him, eyes locked still on Kuroo's, and ran a hand up the underside of it, reveling in the feel of of the soft skin and ridges. Kuroo had been propped up on his elbows, but at the first touch he collapsed back with a delicious moan, hips bucking and nearly throwing Daichi off of him. Seeing the naga fall apart at just his touch banished the fear. He wanted Kuroo. Wanted all of him, wanted to see his face twist in climax like he'd seen Daichi's do many times over. 

“I feel better now, Tetsurou. We can keep going.” Daichi said the words against his skin, leaning forward to nip at Kuroo's throat. The mess he'd left on the inside of his robe was getting uncomfortable and he wanted to proceed, suddenly ravenous again for Kuroo's touch. Kuroo growled and flipped them again easily, denying him access to touch either engorged cock, and Daichi could feel the naga's hands shake as they untied his robe. He pulled Kuroo into another deep kiss, sloppy and fervent as the large hands that roved his body left a tingling sensation in their wake. As Kuroo pulled back, his eyes were filled with both lust and adoration.

“No one else has touched me in so long. Do I...do I frighten you?” Daichi smiled at his words, shaking his head.

“How could I be afraid? You are the one who protects me from all the fearful things.” A possessive growl rumbled out of Kuroo in response as the naga's mouth fell against his skin once again. Kuroo nipped at his hips and thighs and Daichi rewarded him with desperate pleading sounds, his cock already fully hard once again. This time though, instead of taking him in his mouth as he usually did, he pulled back and brought up the jar Daichi had brought, twisting off the lid. He seemed to appraise the contents, sniffing at it slightly, before the tip of his tail reached inside to coat itself in the slippery substance. 

“Y-you're going to use your tail?” What began as concern was twisting surprisingly into heat as he imagined the sinuous limb opening him up. Kuroo was back over him in a heartbeat, hands once again trailing along his body and down his legs. Kuroo gripped behind his knees, pushing them up and splaying him out. He gasped at the vulnerable position, his facing burning from the hungry way Kuroo eyed him. 

“It will be the best method to prepare you and to judge if you will be able to take me.” His voice was low and heavy with want and his grip on Daichi's legs tightened when his tail slid across Daichi's exposed hole. As the tip slipped inside of him, he let out a filthy moan that had his big snake nearly shuddering, breathing hard against Daichi's chest. The sweet, slick drag against his most sensitive areas was so good, too good, nothing like the toys he had used to aid in his stretching. He had no control of his voice as Kuroo pushed in and out of him, a little deeper each time the stretch seemed to diminish. 

He lost track of time, his only perception the feeling of what Kuroo was doing and the sound of the naga's wicked promises and sweet praises. _Daichi, your body is so hot and soft, how will I stand how good you feel wrapped around me? Daichi, I will make you cum so many times you'll have no more seed to spill for me._

He begged, pleaded, demanded that Kuroo take him properly, but with a patience that only a creature who has lived for over a century could muster, Kuroo prepared him torturously slowly. His curving smile lasted only until Daichi's next orgasm. As Daichi cried out and clenched around his tail, Kuroo lost some of his composure, gritting his teeth and furrowing his brow. He'd never taken his hands from Daichi and he must be aching badly, but his focus was absolute. 

By the time a third climax claimed him, Daichi felt like he might die if he didn't get Kuroo's cock inside of him immediately. The smooth tail was amazing, but all he'd been thinking about was those ridges along his shaft. His voice was cracked and hoarse from his cries, but still he begged. 

“Please. Please, I need you. Tetsurou...” His last word became a whine as Kuroo pulled his tail out slowly, the feeling one of utter emptiness. It took his mind a moment to catch up with what that meant. 

“You've done so well, sweet thing. Are you sure you are ready for me?” Daichi's body was already shifting on Kuroo's coils, large palms hot against his waist. He found himself upright, supported by strong arms and chest to chest, his forehead falling against Kuroo's tenderly.

“Please,” he whispered against Kuroo's lips, gripping his silky black hair as he felt the head press against him, slippery from further administration of the slick liquid. The pressure was so much, nothing compared to his tapered tail, and he started to clench just as Kuroo began. Sharp claws bit into his back and Kuroo stopped, dragging that smooth tongue from his collarbone up to his ear. His voice was tight and breathy. 

“Daichi, I need you to relax. I can't keep going unless you do. Please, be good for me, my lovely? Never have I wanted so badly...” The whisper of his words against Daichi's skin, the feathering of his lips, the pleading sound of his voice, all his doting even wracked by the grip of passion, it made tears gather at the edge of Daichi's eyes. Kuroo's gaze was lidded, but it never left Daichi's face, watchful, careful, all the power of his desperate need subverted by his devotion. Daichi breathed deep, planting his knees against Kuroo's hips and pressed down a bit further. The resulting strangled moan which fell against his shoulder made him lean in all the more. 

He felt like he might be going mad. Each new ridge which passed his entrance, which in turn brushed against his prostate a moment later, was shattering all the sensations he'd ever known before. He forced himself to breathe, but no sounds beyond the thinnest whine could seem to escape his lungs. His legs were shaking badly, but Kuroo was supporting his weight easily. He felt so impossibly full, like all the air had been squeezed from his lungs. He still hadn't bottomed out, but he wasn't sure he could go any further.

“Gods, Daichi,” Kuroo rasped against him, his tail wrapping around Daichi's waist to help support him, “You're so...tight. Squeezing me so good. H-hot...” Then Kuroo drew out a few inches and moved slow back in and it was fucking heaven, stars bursting behind Daichi's eyelids as he cried out in pleasure. Daichi felt Kuroo's mouth fall back over his own, opening for him and letting the naga take from him everything he had to give. 

As the movements continued, increasing slightly in speed and depth, Daichi's body began to grow accustomed, the venom doing its work to keep his body pliant and his nerves sparking. Kuroo whimpered and panted, his eyes falling to where they connected, his hips moving faster from what he saw where they connected. When Daichi looked down, he saw that with each deep thrust, his abdomen extended just a bit, a bump to mark just how deep within him Kuroo was. There was a vague thought that he should be frightened, but the implications just aroused him further. He placed his hands over his own taut stomach, awed by how each deep thrust could be felt, and his eyes met Kuroo's once again.

“Y-you're so big...Tetsurou, I can feel you...ah!” A fast thrust had Daichi's toes curled tightly, head thrown back from the burst of bliss inside of him. Something rattled in his memory and he opened his eyes with determination that had the naga trained back on his face once again. “Turn me around. I want to touch your other cock.” 

A litany of words left Kuroo in a language that was far beyond Daichi's comprehension, but he still recognized them as expletives. Kuroo lifted him, but not far enough to disconnect them, allowing him just enough space to maneuver his legs around the enormous second member that was now in front of him. Sinking back down, much faster this time, had Daichi gripping that lower shaft, pressing his face against it, and Kuroo held on to his hips for dear life as he grunted with effort. 

“D-Dai, no, if you do that...” He gave another fast thrust, and Daichi had just enough strength and sense of will to run his hands down Kuroo's second dick, placing his tongue against the silky skin near the top. This position was also better because this wide appendage was between his legs, and with every movement his own cock rubbed against it. Kuroo's teeth (though not his venom fangs) sank into the crook of Daichi's neck, but the pain from those sharp teeth only intensified his pleasure further. It was a wild, animal response and he reveled in it, knowing that for once, through the haze of his own ecstasy, that Kuroo was feeling that blinding physical pleasure as well.

He began to feel that build-up once again, even though it seemed impossible that he could climax anymore. He was already so overstimulated that he knew he was reaching his limit, likely would have reached it long ago without the sweet venom rushing through his veins. A hand pressed against his lower back and he wrapped his arms around the larger shaft, rutting against it as each slam into him felt like it was shaking him apart. 

“My beautiful Daichi,” Kuroo's cracked voice nearly sobbed into his ear, “you're so good to me. Oh gods, you're going to make me... Yes, fuck, don't stop... So perfect...” His string of sweet praises, the pressure of his claws, the way he swelled within Daichi so that they could barely move...

A jerk of Kuroo's hips ground him against the second cock just right and he was cumming so hard he lost track of all sensation, knowing nothing but blinding stars and the echo of his own voice off the rocks of the grotto. Hot, viscous liquid doused his chest, spattering his face, bitter and salty and oh so good as he realized what it was. Almost immediately, too soon if he was being honest, both of Kuroo's cocks began to diminish in size. He slipped out of Daichi and shifted him back against his chest as Daichi watched with hazy curiosity as they receded back into his snake body and scales closed around them. It was all so surreal, the visual, the ache in his own body, the heavy exhaustion which reached up for him.

Kuroo laid him back on the warm stone, his features soft and filled with fondness as the red blush on his face and ears persisted. He looked over Daichi with concern, and Daichi managed a soft smile to set him at ease.

“Are you all right?” Kuroo asked, quietly and timidly.

“I've never been so good,” he answered honestly, his words a little slurred from the experience. The naga smiled mischievously, running the pad of one finger through the uncomfortably cooling cum all over his chest.

“I rather like making a mess of you like this. In fact, I'd almost dare to say I've never enjoyed anything more.” Daichi laughed at him, batting weakly at his hand and wincing from the burn in his posterior. 

“You're gross, please take me to the water,” Daichi laughed. Kuroo seemed to pout a bit, scooping him up like a bride to set him gently in the warm water of the pool. “Don't be like that. It was...definitely the most amazing sex I've ever had. Though I doubt I'll be able to walk for a week...” Kuroo cupped water in his hand and poured it over Daichi, rinsing the mess from him. The low burn of arousal was still noticeable in his gut and his eyes played over Kuroo's sunlit form hungrily, despite his exhaustion. 

“We will gauge your recovery time, but, it will always be risky. Still I...Nothing in my long life has ever felt like that. Even if I can never have something like that with you again, I thank you for sharing yourself with me in such a way. It was more than I deserved of you.” 

Daichi watched him as he sunk into the water, his lower half beneath the surface, just like that first time he had taken him to the grotto. Except this time, he didn't imagine Kuroo as a human who might have legs under the water. Kuroo's true form was everything he could want. 

“I didn't go to all this trouble to only experience that once. And, the more we practice, the safer it will be. Come here...” He couldn't help the playful bite to his words and delighted in the resulting blush that overtook the naga. Kuroo sank low in the water as he curled back around and responded to Daichi's beckoning. As he came within reach, Daichi pulled him to his lips, kissing him passionately and groaned into his mouth when those big claw-tipped hands found his waist. He tried to arch against Kuroo, but he was held back and Kuroo chuckled low as he separated them.

“You may not feel like it, but you need to rest.” A petulant noise escaped Daichi at that declaration, and he mouthed at Kuroo's throat, managing with a wince to hook one leg around his waist.

“Don't wanna...” he murmured, and thrilled further as Kuroo's hands slipped down over his ass and thighs. He was already hard again, no doubt a side effect of the venom, and he rubbed against Kuroo's abdomen, eliciting a low hum from the naga, who's golden eyes slid shut.

“You will be the death of us both.” Daichi bit his lip at Kuroo's husky tone and gasped as the naga dipped below the surface once again, his lips trailing down Daichi's body. Rest would have to wait.

**

Tetsurou watched Daichi sleep as he lounged across his black and red coils. He never tired of watching his human's muscular chest rise and fall, the sweet little sounds which sometimes broke through his dreams a lovely treat. Evening had settled around them, the fading sunlight casting a golden glow over Daichi's tanned skin. Dark bruises blossomed across him, speckled with red teeth marks. Tetsurou winced at them, but the memory of Daichi's enthusiastic response to every one was too fresh in his mind to deny. His own softer flesh was marked from Daichi's blunt little teeth and there was an unmistakable pride that curled in his gut at the markings. 

To say that he had been nervous was an understatement. However, Daichi's steadfast determination had led him through the most incredible sexual exchange of his long life. He knew it wasn't just from the physical act either, though that had been beyond measure. He had never realized that having such feelings for a partner could increase his satisfaction so much. It was so powerful that it scared him. He didn't know how to handle this swell of affection that had happened so suddenly, since he realized he'd been fighting it for so long.

Daichi shifted and blinked over at him, a dopey grin spreading across his handsome features. The first two times he'd woken from his rest, he had nearly commanded more from Tetsurou, which he happily gave in their safer and more controlled ways. It had been a struggle, with Daichi begging for his cock again, but they both needed time to recover. His insatiable appetite was also due to the venom, and it was Tetsurou's job to make sure he was taken care of in every way. This time though, his body did not tense with want and his eyes stayed sleepy and adoring.

“Hello, sweet thing. Are you feeling more yourself?” Tetsurou traced his claws lightly over Daichi's skin, loving the way it broke out in goosebumps at his touch.

“Yeah. I think it's starting to wear off. Damn, I'm gonna feel like a mountain fell on me.” Tetsurou worried at his bottom lip and Daichi noticed it, squeezing his wrist gently. “Hey, stop that. Totally worth it.” His human gave a wide grin and Tetsurou nuzzled softly against his hair. 

“I will care for you as long as you need.”

“I know.” The surety in Daichi's voice made warmth bloom deeply Tetsurou's chest. He was filled to bursting. He couldn't hold in the thing that was pressing so sharp against his heart.

“Daichi-san, are you going to return to your village?” The thought had been plaguing him since the first time Daichi had given into sleep that day and he'd had a chance to think about it. Watching his human leave had always been hard, but now, it felt unbearable. He'd seen him in terrible danger, shared something incredible and unique with him...how could he still just let him leave, not knowing when he would return? How could Tetsurou still accept that Daichi's priority was his village and not his lover?

“Yeah, have to,” he muffled sleepily and it made Tetsurou feel sick, the ease with which the answer came. He moved to pull away as his throat tightened, not wanting to give away how powerfully those words had wounded him, but Daichi's fingers tightened at his wrist, pulling his gaze back to him. “I can't just have anyone bring all my stuff up here, you know.”

A warm smile spread across Daichi's lax features as Tetsurou blinked at him dumbly, replaying his words over a few times before accepting the only thing they could mean. A big tear ran down his face treacherously, and he wrapped himself tight around Daichi, easing up only when his human hissed in pain. Still, stubby fingers wound through his hair and soft lips cascaded over his brow as Daichi chuckled against him. 

“You really mean it? You'll stay here with me?” Daichi pushed him back and met his eyes with that molten earthy gaze that held Tetsurou captive in every way.

“If your offer still stands, Kuroo-sama. What was it you said to me? That you would teach me the languages of the forest and show me many wondrous things? I've thought about that offer every day and how crazy I was to turn it down. I'm not so far from the town here. I could still winter there while you hibernate. I could teach someone the best way to Shiratorizawa and stop taking those long journeys. I want to be here with you as much as I can. I heard what that other naga said to you. My life is short compared to yours. I want to give you as much of it as I can. I love you.” 

Tetsurou's throat was burning and more tears escaped his eyes, but they ran a different path this time, around the curve of his smile. He cradled Daichi against him, his warm body like the spring sun that breathed the whole forest back to life. 

“Thank you, my true and only love. I will prove to you each day that you were meant to be by my side. King of this forest in your own right.”

And so it was that the lone master of the forest, who once ruled in such sorrow over his people, bloomed and softened into a great lord with his beloved human king. While the nagas never requested him back, no hostility ever came, and no realm in the whole of the continent could boast such loved and happy creatures. It was the first time in the annals of the high magicals that a human had so thoroughly healed and grown the heart of one of their own. It wouldn't be the last. Because magic always roots into the voids of the world, and what magic could be more powerful than love as it fills the emptiness of two lonely hearts. Perhaps enough magic for one human to live forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: the sex in this is obviously between a human and a much larger monster. If extreme size difference bothers you, I wouldn't suggest reading it! I'm going to give you a play by play so you'll know what to expect and can avoid squicks.  
> Kuroo bites Daichi carefully on the thigh and injects his venom. It's a heavy aphrodisiac that makes him a bit woozy at first. Kuroo doesn't touch him while it's so strong, but lets Dai rub against him. Once his head clears, Kuroo uses the tip of his tail to prep Daichi. Fyi, Kuroo has fun ridges along his shaft that get mentioned several times. He obtains consent again before they start. It's a lot of size kink and overstimulation, but all of it is positive and Kuroo is a big doting lover. When he climaxes, it's like, a lot and it definitely get on Daichi (though not in him). Daichi is definitely okay, just a bit sore after it all, and Kuroo takes good care of him. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for sharing the monster love!


End file.
